


Bread

by Tzudaeng



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst, Childhood Friends to Lovers, F/F, One Shot Collection, Pining, Soft girlfriends/wives, Strangers to Lovers, but rarely, i miss mitzu, mostly just fluff, robot!tzuyu, what about it, yes i named it bread
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:50:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20508053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tzudaeng/pseuds/Tzudaeng
Summary: Mitzu one-shots cuz I somehow keep writing about them lol idk





	1. my car actually

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mina kind of ran over Tzuyu...with a car.

Tzuyu squints her eyes, blinded by the light for a few seconds before she lets out a groan. "...wha...what happened?"

A pretty woman that's sitting right next to her, strangely close, immediately lets go of her hand. "You're awake!"

Tzuyu's head hurts. Her whole body kind of does, really. "Why do I feel like I've been hit by a truck..."

"A car," The stranger corrects and when Tzuyu stares at her, she averts her eyes and looks down at her lap. "_My_ car actually..."

"Oh," Tzuyu suddenly remembers it all: the cool night air, the car, the blinding flashes of light. The brief look she threw back her shoulder before her bike collided with the car. She remembered lying on the cold pavement, the blurry face of the same stranger looking down at her. Then darkness.

She pulls herself up on the bed she now notices she's been lying on, takes a quick look around the room. "Just how long was I out?" She frowns.

"Two days..."

Tzuyu tries not to panic, but her hands shake as she looks around for her phone. She stops searching once she hears a tiny voice, almost too quiet but enough to be heard in the small silent room.

"I'm...I'm really sorry I got you injured." There are tears in the stranger's eyes, Tzuyu notes and before she can say anything, they start to drop one by one.

Tzuyu doesn't know what to reply with. But it's not a surprise because seriously. She didn't even know what to say to her roommate Sana who bawled her eyes out for accidentally eating her bread, just how the hell was she supposed to comfort the person who ran over her with a car?

The pretty stranger releases a shuddering breath and sniffs, "The...the doctor said you don't have any major injuries." She explains as she wipes away at her tears. "I'm really sorry. If there's anything I can do for you– anything at all," Her lips wobble again and her sobs come right back, the crease on her forehead deepening as she cries quietly. She looks down, her short black hair falling around her face.

"You can... stop crying," Tzuyu suggests, and she doesn't mean to sound so cold. Her eyes trail down to the cast on her arm. "I'm okay, I think."

The stranger sniffs again, wiping her cheeks with her fingers. Tzuyu can see that she still wants to cry. "I'm glad," she says softly, a small smile lifting up her lips for a split second before it disappears. She doesn't make eye contact.

There are bags under the pretty stranger's eyes, and Tzuyu is afraid to ask the question that suddenly pops into her mind. She swallows the fear down and asks anyway, "Have you been here long?"

The question clearly startles the woman– her head snaps up, her eyes wide. She blinks continuously before shaking her head. It messes up her bangs, and Tzuyu pushes down the feel of needing to fix them. "N-No...I–" she stops and holds her breath, then sighs at Tzuyu's unwavering look. She looks down again. "I was just worried. I'm sorry if that creeps you out..."

Tzuyu smiles, "I'm Chou Tzuyu."

The woman finally meets her eyes, although shyly, and very softly she says– as if Tzuyu would break if she spoke louder, "Myoui Mina."

***

Tzuyu needs to rest for a week. The first few days her head feels like someone's constantly hammering her brain. Tzuyu doesn't want to think what would have happened if she wasn't wearing a headgear that day. She doesn't want to think about her bike's current shape either.

She feels sore all over.

Mina comes to visit her everyday. She brings her different flowers each time. Tzuyu finds it cute. Actually, after a few days, she starts to find everything Mina does cute.

She starts looking forward to Mina's visits. And Mina always comes at the same time as any other day, with flowers in her hands and stories to tell. After they find that out they go to the same college, conversations are a lot easier to start.

Mina learns that Tzuyu's a transfer student, which explains the cute accent and many other things. Like why hasn't anyone visited her besides Mina, or why didn't she call her parents– (Tzuyu tells her they would freak out and force her to go back. Mina's suddenly reminded of her own parents. When she reveals she's also a transfer student, Tzuyu's eyes shine incredibly bright.)

"Why isn't a nurse helping you?" Mina asks as she sits down with a bouquet of yellow roses, grimaces at the way Tzuyu struggles to eat using her left hand.

Her hands tremble to hold the spoon correctly but Tzuyu is determined not to spill a drop, "Because I can eat on my own– ah, hey!"

"I get that it's embarrassing to be fed by someone," Mina stirs the soup with the spoon she grabbed from Tzuyu's hands. "But you look even more ridiculous trying to eat on your own. And besides," her eyes settle on Tzuyu's right arm that's in a cast. Waves of guilt crashes against her insides and she swallows hard. "It should be okay for me to do this since..I'm the reason you're..."

Tzuyu holds Mina's wrist and smiles. "I thought we were past that."

Mina's eyes water when she once again sees the bruises along Tzuyu's left arm. It wasn't broken, but it looked somehow more painful. Mina knows there are more of those purple bruises under Tzuyu's hospital gown, on places she can't see.

"Mina," Tzuyu calls out, squeezing her wrist tighter to make the older girl look at her. "You do realize not everyone visits the stranger they get into a car accident with, right? At least not everyday."

"But I–"

"Or brings them flowers? Or books? Food they want?"

"Tzuyu..."

"Or shares their data because the hospital's wifi sucks." This draws a quiet chuckle from Mina and Tzuyu sits straighter. "Yeah you hit me with your car, it was painful and still kind of hurts but honestly?" Tzuyu grins. "I think meeting you is worth it."

Mina's smile freezes on her face as she looks into Tzuyu's eyes, sees the intense sincerity in them. And they're so close, with Mina sitting on the bed to feed her and Tzuyu still holding her wrist. There's suddenly tension between them, both of them searching the other's eyes without knowing what to look for. Mina holds her breath.

Tzuyu notices the air change, lets go of her wrist and leans back as she swallows hard. "I mean...I don't have many friends here– none actually. So it's really nice to meet someone kind like you who goes to the same college as me. So thank you for doing this. Visiting me and all...that."

She's blushing.

She looks so cute and Mina really wants to tease her but she just smiles and prods Tzuyu's mouth with the spoon instead. "I'm still gonna feed you."

Tzuyu groans but eventually lets Mina feed her. It's awkward, and Tzuyu really wishes she could just grab the bowl and down it all in one go. But she can't, so she pretends like she's focused on the TV the whole time. It doesn't help much, especially not with the low volume. She can't help but still focus on how gentle Mina is as she feeds her.

Mina likes this. Tzuyu's still sort of frowning but it's adorable. With her puffy cheeks each time she accepts the food and her glaring at the TV– she looks like a grumpy toddler.

***

When Tzuyu gets discharged, its on a simple friday night. She's finally out of the hospital gown she came to hate in the past week. She leans against the door frame and takes one last look at her hospital room, every inch of it adorned by flowers. She smiles, and rethinks her decision to leave them behind. But the flowers look like they belong in that room, where Tzuyu opened her eyes and met _her_.

She grabs a single daffodil from the bunch. It's the bouquet Mina brought today, still lively and fresh. She looks around the room and notes that many of the flowers have wilted, like the purple hyacinths Mina brought on her first day.

"What are you doing?"

The voice makes Tzuyu jump a little before she turns around and smiles at the soft expression that greets her. "Nothing. Let's go."

Tzuyu moves to grab her bags from Mina's hands but the older girl doesn't let her. "Nuh-uh, I'm not letting you do that."

Tzuyu rolls her eyes as she follows Mina down the corridor. "My left arm is perfectly fine, you know."

Mina shakes her head, her bangs swaying one way to the other. "You still haven't completely healed and besides, you're holding a flower."

"I can carry more than one flower, Mina." Tzuyu attempts to grab the bags again but Mina moves them away. "You're driving me home, at least let me do this."

Mina frowns. "Who said I'm driving?"

"You did. Literally two minutes ago."

"I said I'll drop you home. I didn't say anything about driving." Then she mumbles, "Never doing that again."

Tzuyu stops walking. Mina notices a bit late but still turns back. "What?"

"You never drove after...?"

She averts her eyes and wets her lips. Her palms start to get a little sweaty and she finds it harder to hold the bags. "No."

A few steps forward. "Mina," Tzuyu smiles before lifting Mina's chin, the older's eyes already watery. "Accidents happen. It's okay."

"I know," Mina's voice gets even quieter as she starts to lose confidence in keeping it still. "I just can't– I can't get the image out of my head..." Her hands come up to hide her face and a few tears fall but Mina subtly brushes them away.

Tzuyu grabs her in a hug, the cast on her right arm preventing them from pulling each other close. She whispers into Mina's hair. "It's alright. Everything's okay now."

Mina sniffles, accidentally catching the scent of Tzuyu's sweet perfume as she buries her face in her shoulder.

***

It's four months later when somehow it becomes Tzuyu's turn to take care of Mina. Her fear of driving cars gets bigger as time goes by, and it isn't until she's afraid of even getting into a car she accepts to go to therapy. Tzuyu and the rest of her friends are very supportive–

"You two are crazy." Nayeon makes a face as she crosses her arms.

"What?" Tzuyu grabs her bag and puts it in the little basket in front of her bike. "She feels better this way." She hands a headgear to Mina and smiles before putting her own on.

Nayeon sighs. They're so dumb. Dumbly in love and they don't even realize it. "How is sitting in a car scary but riding a bike on the road isn't?"

Tzuyu shrugs as she gets on the bike. She feels Mina settle behind her, her arms wrapping around her securely. "Technically, I ride the bike. Mina just sits at the back."

"Therapy isn't close to here, you–" Nayeon sighs louder this time, getting even more frustrated. "You can't just go to another part of the city on a bike! Just take a cab. I'll pay for it, oh my god."

Mina tightens her hold on Tzuyu's waist, staying quiet as usual. She wants to say hugging Tzuyu makes her feel safer, but she doesn't want to be a hindrance. She doesn't want to get teased either. And it's true, Tzuyu gets too tired whenever they ride. And Tzuyu rides her _everywhere_. Home, campus, mall. Whenever and wherever she needs to be. Mina feels bad for it, but Tzuyu insists she loves the new bike Mina bought for her and wants to ride it all the time. 'It's good exercise!' she says. Mina doesn't believe her but Tzuyu's quite persuasive.

"It's fine. Thank you though," Mina's eyes widen when the bike starts to move and Tzuyu pedals away. "I like it when Mina's hugging me!" She shouts back at the older girl. Mina leans her head against her back and smiles shyly.

As they get further and further away, Nayeon scoffs in disbelief and shouts back, "You guys are so in love! It's really disgusting!"

Mina and Tzuyu are too far away to hear her though.

***

"Mina you're so hot, ugh. If you ran over me, I'd sincerely thank you."

Mina sighs but there's a hint of smile on her lips. "Tzuyu please find a new joke. That one is getting too old."

"What? It's not old!" Tzuyu's eyes widen.

Mina chuckles. She gently cups Tzuyu's cheeks and pecks her lips, "It's been six years, love. We're _married_."

"You do have a point there." Giggling, Tzuyu lifts her up. Mina's legs wrap around her waist. When Tzuyu nuzzles Mina's neck and draws sweet laughter from her wife, they lose their balance and fall down on the couch.

The red camellias Tzuyu brought home that evening lies gracefully on the couch next to them as they share a few kisses, unable to deepen them because of how much they're laughing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The flower meanings:
> 
> Yellow roses: "get well", "cheer up", joy
> 
> Purple hyacinths: "please forgive me", sorrow, regret
> 
> Daffodils: new beginnings, forgiveness, memory
> 
> Red camellias: eternal love, passion, union between lovers, desire


	2. not without her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short angst this time cuz why not :((

Mina walks down the street.

The night air feels chilly but she doesn't care much about it. She shoves her hands in her pockets and continues to walk. The streets are empty, not a single live being is around.

Mina doesn't know what she's looking for. She just walks and walks... Maybe she finds solace like this. Maybe when she speaks without anyone around, the streets are there to listen her, answer her. Like a secret friend she can confide in. Maybe that's what Mina is searching for. Yes, yes...a friend. Someone that would listen to her cries and comfort her without telling her things she's tired of hearing.

Or maybe...maybe as she walks down the street, Mina's searching for the woman that's causing her feelings to go haywire, her heart to squeeze tight in her chest, slowly breaking into pieces at the mere thought of _her_.

She finds herself staring at the 'closed' sign hanging on the door of a coffee shop. It's not just any coffee shop though, it's where Tzuyu used to work. Where Mina first met her. Right outside of it actually, on a sunny day when she ordered something cold to drink.

Her eyes slide down towards the arcade. That's where Mina saw her for the first time without her uniform on. She looked so different. She looked so shy, gently pressing the buttons without a clue. Her character got beaten up so many times, but somehow Tzuyu still looked like she was having the time of her life. Each time she landed a hit, she broke into a huge smile as if she beat the whole game. Mina almost laughs when she remembers the look of utter surprise and horror on Tzuyu's face when she challenged her to a game of Tekken. It was just so they could talk though, Mina even let Tzuyu win a round. (Which she would never _ever_ do. You can ask Momo.)

Oh and that's also where they held hands for the first time. On a completely different day. Mina likes to think it was a date. She still remembers how soft Tzuyu's smile was, how much love her bright brown eyes were emitting. It's unforgettable. _Everything_ about her is unforgettable.

And that's the old candy shop. The one they use to buy tons of snacks from for their movie nights. Mina misses those cozy nights. Mina misses her.

Tzuyu's not home. And she never will be.

Tears fall down on the sidewalk, marking her path as she walks, and Mina swears to herself never to walk down this street again. 

Not without_ her._


	3. just confess!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chilhood friends to lovers au

Her parents argue a lot these days, especially at night when they think Tzuyu's fast asleep. And five-year-old Tzuyu has difficulty understanding it all, why can't her parents just be nice to each other? It shouldn't be that hard to get along with someone, right? Why do they always get mad for no reason? They're both good people.

Tzuyu understands not getting along with bad people. There are a few classmates she avoids in kindergarten, but it's all because they were mean to her before. So when playing with them only hurt her, Tzuyu decided she needed to play with her other friends that never _ever_ hurt her.

Like Mina. 

Mina's her newest classmate and she's so nice. She's quiet and usually never joins in their big games but there are times Tzuyu stops playing only to sit beside her on the swings. They find something to do just the two of them eventually, and almost all the time Tzuyu's glad to leave the big group because she has more fun with Mina. But sometimes she wishes Mina wouldn't be so shy around others so they could all play together.

Another reason Tzuyu likes Mina is because she smiles all the time. But just to her, not to her other classmates. Only her. Whenever Tzuyu does the simplest thing, Mina laughs. Tzuyu feels funny when she does, and it's not long after she finds herself doing all sorts of things just to make her laugh. The other kids don't call her funny but Mina does, and it just kind of feels special.

Today is just like any other day as Tzuyu's parents drive her to the kindergarten. They start to argue when Tzuyu's mother drives through a red light. Things escalate from there and suddenly Tzuyu feels invisible in the backseat.

When they drop her off, at first they don't notice Tzuyu getting out of the car. When Tzuyu starts walking away however, she hears her parents shouting behind her. She turns back with the purest smile and says she loves them back.

"Mina, good morning!"

Her loud voice makes the little girl flinch as Tzuyu throws her arm around Mina's shoulders. Since Mina's slightly taller, she pulls her down in the process. 

Mina visibly relaxes when she realizes it's only Tzuyu. "Morning."

"It's a little cold today. And papa said it was gonna get even more cold."

"Colder." Mina corrects.

Tzuyu ignores. "Your jacket looks cool." Her arm falls from Mina's shoulders with a grin, holding her hand instead.

Mina immediately brightens up. She tucks her hair behind her ear and puffs her chest slightly. "I know. Thanks."

"You're really cool, Mina. I wish I was like you."

Mina frowns. "Why? You're really cool too, Tzuyu!"

"Only you say that though." Tzuyu pouts. "I want to– to be cool to everyone."

Mina's frown deepens and she looks sadder somehow. "But I don't want you to be cool to everyone."

"Why?"

"...Because then you won't want to be friends with me anymore." Her voice is smaller than usual as she speaks, and her head hangs low.

Tzuyu gasps like she's heard the most horrifying thing imaginable. "No way! Mina is my favorite person."

Mina peeks at Tzuyu's face, hopeful. "Really?"

Tzuyu nods. "Yes! My favorite person in the whole world! My best best friend!" She throws herself at Mina as they walk, hugging her clumsily.

Mina lets out a loud happy laugh. "Tzuyu too! Tzuyu's my favorite too! My best friend!" Mina gets excited, but as soon as they enter the playroom, her giggles fade away. She feels everyone staring at them, whispering amongst themselves and probably calling her names... 

The other kids aren't mean to her now that she's friends with Tzuyu but it doesn't stop her from getting timid around them. Mina thinks it's impossible to be friends with anyone else.

Tzuyu doesn't seem to notice her stress and pulls her to a corner, she knows it's where Mina feels comfortable the most. They both sit down on the little chairs. "Can I come over to play today?" 

Just like that, Mina forgets about everyone else. "Sure!" She pulls her bag on her lap and hugs it, flashing a grin at her best friend. Whenever Tzuyu comes over, it's always so much fun!

"Yaaaayyy!" Tzuyu pumps her tiny fist in the air. Mina laughs before she copies her, and yells out a squeaky 'yayy!' of her own that's not as loud.

When the teacher comes and shushes everyone down, Mina stops giggling instantly, peeks behind her tiny hands at the teacher like she'd done something bad. Meanwhile, Tzuyu sulks and grabs her coloring book out of her pink backpack.

Someone else sits beside Tzuyu and Mina leans over so slightly to see who. It's Yerim.

"Hello." Yerim smiles.

Tzuyu greets her back with a huge grin as Mina looks away, ignoring the exchange between the two. She takes out her own coloring book and opens up a page full of penguins– it's almost fully colored except for a few little ones at the side. With her tongue peeking out of her mouth, deeply concentrated, she picks up a pink crayon and starts coloring.

"Woahh! You're really good at that!" Yerim leans over to her, elbows on the table as she stares in awe at her coloring.

Mina feels her cheeks redden and pulls her book a little closer to herself. "Thanks," she mutters.

"Mina's the best." Tzuyu boasts, as if she's talking about herself. "She never colors out of the lines! And, and she always picks the prettiest colors too."

Mina smiles bashfully when Yerim nods in agreement. And then all of a sudden, she asks her something.

"Mina, can we be friends too? Please?" Yerim starts fidgeting with her hands, unsure how Mina will respond.

Mina's eyes widen. "F-Friends?"

Yerim nods aggressively.

Mina glances at Tzuyu, who stares back with her big curious brown eyes– waiting for her to reply. A wide smile lets them know her answer first before she says, "Sure!"

Yerim's worried expression melts into a smile. "You're really so cool Mina!" She settles back on her chair and rummages through her little bag to take out her materials. When she realizes a few are missing, she skips her way to the small cupboard across the room.

It might seem like it's nothing to others but Mina feels over the moon with this turn of events. It seemed impossible just seconds ago, but she managed to make a friend other than Tzuyu ever since she moved here. 

Suddenly she feels a clammy hand grab hers in a tight grip. Her smile fades a little as she looks at the owner of it, startled.

Tzuyu stares up at her with the softest expression, leans in a little and whispers. "Is Yerim your new best friend?"

Mina's brows rise high at how dejected Tzuyu looks, staring down at her lap. "Of course not! Tzuyu is Mina's only best friend!"

"You really mean it?" Tzuyu looks up.

Mina nods. "Absolvedly. Mina will always love Tzuyu the most." Mina feels as though she needs to prove her point when Tzuyu still looks unsure. So she leans in, presses her lips to Tzuyu's cheek so softly she barely feels it.

Tzuyu giggles nonetheless, lets go of Mina's hand to hide her face. She peeks between her fingers and continues to giggle once she hears Mina laughing shyly at her reaction.

They stop giggling only when Miss Bae asks them what they're doing. Tzuyu replies with a grin and shows the elephant she drew to her teacher proudly. Miss Bae pats her head with a gentle smile and turns to Mina, who's clutching her coloring book tightly.

"Can I see what's there, Mina?" Her teacher asks kindly, her eyes warm.

Mina blushes and looks down shyly before handing it to Miss Bae. Although hoping for a praise deep down, she mutters how it's really not that good.

"Wow, this is amazing! I love how each penguin is a different color. You did a really good job here, Mina!"

Mina's pride swells with the compliments from an adult, and she takes back her book with a small smile and sparkling eyes.

"Joohyun!" Miss Kang, the teacher from the other classroom rushes to their side, tears glistening in her eyes. "Jennie and Lisa are fighting over the new crayons set. They won't listen to me, I don't know what to do–"

Miss Bae pats both of their heads one more time before she smiles and stands up, following Miss Kang calmly.

"I like Miss Bae."

Mina takes the blue crayon. "Me too. She's so nice. And very pretty."

***

"It's a little sudden but if Tzuyu's mother says it's okay, I don't see why not."

Tzuyu and Mina cheer when Mina's mother says this, both excited for their play date. Soon as they're in the car, sitting side by side in the backseat, Mina hugs her best friend.

Mina's mother glances at them through the rearview mirror, smiling softly at how happy and content Mina looks. "So girls, today we're ordering out–"

Mina now looks even more excited, not letting her mother finish. "Pizza!" She yells, her eyes shining bright.

"What about you, Tzuyu? What would you like, sweetie?"

Tzuyu looks like a deer caught in headlights once she hears her name. There's something sad about the look on her face after that, but Mina's mother can't quite place what it is. "I like pizza too." She says, her voice soft and shy as she looks out the window, Mina's arms still holding her tightly.

It's right then, Mina's mother has her first suspicions that something isn't right. She doesn't voice it out. It's been a tiring day at work. She scoffs to herself quietly because when is it not? She then smiles, determined not to let her mood affect the little girls. "Pizza it is then."

Once they get home, Tzuyu acts more like herself. Mina giggles and throws her bag away without a care (her mother decides to let it go this once because Tzuyu's here), running to her room. She probably is expecting to see Tzuyu right behind her but when she looks back and sees her best friend neatly placing their bags against the wall, she runs back to her side. "Come onnn," she whines, impatient as she grabs Tzuyu's hand and pulls her to her room.

It's Tzuyu's favorite thing in the world.

When Mina's excited like this, when Mina's being herself, when Mina's comfortable, when Mina's showing her sides she's never showed anyone else.

They play and play. Once they get bored of playing, Mina puts on Lilo and Stitch. She freezes it and gestures for Tzuyu to wait before running out the room. Once she comes back, she's carrying as many snacks as she can in her little hands (which isn't many).

Mina's mother catches them stuffing their faces, chocolate smeared all around their cheeks. They don't get yelled at, much to Tzuyu's surprise, but Mina's mother makes them clean their mess and takes away the rest of their snacks. Because apparently Mina isn't allowed to eat them as she pleases. 

Mina shrugs. "But Tzuyu's here," is all she says in her defense.

At any rate, the movie's left unfinished as Mina and Tzuyu take Ray, Mina's precious dog, out to play before it gets dark.

Tzuyu's way too happy about this, and a little jealous because she doesn't have a dog.

"Did you tell your parents?"

Tzuyu shakes her head sadly. "No. But I just know it. I know they won't get me one."

"But you have to try. My parents said no at first too." Mina scratches behind Ray's ear and kisses his soft fur. 

Tzuyu copies her and places a few kisses of her own. Ray wiggles his tail happily. "Yeah..."

"If they won't get you one, then _I_ will! I promise!"

Tzuyu giggles because she knows it's unlikely and when Mina's mother calls them inside for dinner, the childish promise hangs emptily in the air, forgotten.

When Tzuyu sits down, she feels out of place. It's weird because that never happened before in Mina's house. She's sat at their dinner table more than twice now, but this time somehow feels a little different. 

Mina's older brother has football practice so he's not home just yet. Tzuyu feels bad for feeling relieved at this. It's not that she hates him, it's just because he's very tall and a little intimidating. Mina tells her that he's the nicest brother ever but Tzuyu still has her doubts.

Mina's father meanwhile, greets her with with a smile as usual, not surprised at all to find her here. He cracks a joke that makes them laugh and Mina's mother hits his shoulder lightly. He catches her hand and holds it gently for a few seconds before letting go. The jokes keep coming until Mina's mother wordlessly stuffs his mouth with pizza, having had enough of it. They laugh louder at that.

"Oh," Mina's mother picks up her phone, "Your mom is calling Tzuyu, is she coming to pick you up?" Before waiting for an answer, she accepts the call. 

Tzuyu sinks down in her chair, her smile long gone.

~

"I understand. I'm terribly sorry about this. Yes, I had no idea. I should have called you first." Mina's mother nods, "Of course." She holds her phone out to Tzuyu, who's on the verge of tears, her bottom lip wobbling. "She wants to talk to you, sweetie."

Tzuyu shakes her head. Mina hugs her tighter, thinking her best friend is in trouble. "I don't wanna go home!" Tzuyu yells, her tears finally flowing down her cheeks.

Mina's mother sighs softly. She looks down sadly at the sobbing girl before holding the phone against her own ear once again. "I'm guessing you heard her."

There's silence for a few seconds except for Tzuyu's crying.

"Yes, she's a little... stressed. What? Of course not! No problem at all. I'll drop her off tomorrow with Mina. You take care." She turns away, quietly speaking. "And don't beat yourself up over this, okay? I hope it all goes well for you two in the end. Don't worry about Tzuyu, we got her."

"Mommy?" Mina looks up, her tiny hands clutching Tzuyu's pink sweater. She seems worried about all of this. "Is Tzuyu going home?"

"No baby, she's staying." Mina's mother crouches down and looks straight at Tzuyu. "But what you did was wrong, Tzuyu. Your parents were so worried about you."

Tzuyu sniffs. "They don't have to. I have everything with me. It's all in my bag."

"But you didn't tell them anything, honey."

"But Mama and Papa don't tell me anything either!"

"They will eventually, believe me. They're just sorting things out at the moment. But they both love you very, very much."

Tzuyu looks down. Nods as she wipes her tears. "I know."

"And that doesn't change just because they can't get along as well anymore, okay?"

"Okay." After Tzuyu mumbles this with a sharp intake of breath, Mina wordlessly pulls Tzuyu to her room, never once letting go of her. She looks back at her mother once, and sees her walking towards Tzuyu's bag.

Mina's mother sighs as she opens up the bag. There's a toothbrush inside wrapped in napkins, pajamas, a picture book about animals, a little stuffed toy and... a small amount money. She chuckles quietly as her husband places a hand on her shoulder. 

"Tzuyu had it all figured out, huh?"

"She's a really smart girl." Mina's mother smiles, holding the stuffed toy in her hands. "It must be so hard for her."

~

"Mina," Tzuyu mumbles in the dark, pulling the sheets up to her nose. "Do you think I can have a sleepover at your house everyday?"

Mina turns to her side to stare at Tzuyu, afraid that her best friend will start crying again. "I can ask mommy."

Tzuyu nods slowly.

Mina shuffles closer to her. She can hardly make out where Tzuyu's face is but when the door slightly opens and light seeps in, she sees her. Tears in her big doe eyes, clutching the sheets with a death grip.

"Tzuyu," Mina doesn't hesitate to hug her. "Don't cry...please." Her eyes well up almost like a natural reaction to Tzuyu's tears.

  
***

Tzuyu's parents get a divorce when she's six. Tzuyu decides to stay with her mother purely because she doesn't want to move away. Her father understands, and makes promises to visit her whenever he can. It makes things slightly better.

Mina never leaves her side. Even more stuck to her than before. Tzuyu appreciates this mostly because they have play dates a lot more than usual.

Tzuyu gets glasses in third grade and when Mina first sees it, she squeals about how cute she looks. Whatever insecurities Tzuyu has about her glasses evaporate in that moment.

After Mina makes it to the voleyball team in 7th grade, Tzuyu helps Mina dye her hair red because it 'goes well with the jersey'. She watches as Mina starts playing more and more in their matches against other schools, watches as she slowly leaves the bench and becomes a stable member of the team. She cheers for her all the way.

Mina first feels the sting when someone asks Tzuyu to the formal in 8th grade. Although Tzuyu rejects the boy politely, Mina can't stop thinking about it. She's said 'no' to a few others herself but witnessing Tzuyu doing the same thing feels different. When she asks, Tzuyu simply says she refused because she promised to go with her, but Mina still wonders what if, what if they hadn't made a promise? Would Tzuyu go with him? 

Mina wouldn't want that.

***

Headache.

A really bad headache is all Tzuyu's getting from the textbook. She drinks a sip from her coffee even though she knows it plays no part in keeping her awake. Coffee doesn't affect her much like it does Momo, who's currently passed out on her bed, faceplanted into the same copy of the textbook that's in Tzuyu's hands.

She decides to give Momo ten more minutes before waking her up. And prepare more coffee for her too.

A loud sigh escapes from her and she forces herself to look down, reading the underlined sentences over and over again.

It's not long after that she loses her focus again, bored out of her mind. She glances at her other friend across the room. "What time is it?" She asks.

"3:24 am."

Tzuyu feels panic settle in her chest, suddenly it looks impossible to go over everything now. "FUCK."

"Yep."

"We're so gonna fail." Tzuyu frowns, pushing her thick glasses up and pinching the bridge of nose.

"Relax, we'll do fine," the only other awake person in the room says, looking up from her phone briefly to glance at her.

"Do fine?!" Tzuyu scoffs. "We're still on cellular respiration, Mina! We haven't so much looked at the rest!"

"Yeah, whatever." Mina waves her hand nonchalantly. "We're first years, Tzuyu. We're allowed to fuck up." Mina grins at her phone. It's almost– no, it _is_ very insulting.

"Seriously?" Tzuyu breathes through her nose harshly and stabs her pen on the diagram, almost tearing the paper.

After saving one last picture of Tzuyu glaring at her in her puppy print pajamas, wearing thick-rimmed glasses, looking absolutely adorable with the textbook in her lap, Mina slips her phone into the pocket of her sweatpants.

"Oh good, you put down your phone." Tzuyu says, voice sarcastic. "Improvement."

Mina's red hair falls over her eye as she giggles, sitting down on the couch next to Tzuyu. "You get so grumpy during midterms."

Tzuyu's hold on the pen loosens and she immediately looks apologetic. "Sorry,"

"No, it's fine." Mina laughs. 

Tzuyu rubs her aching shoulder and moves up to her neck, her hair thrown down one shoulder.

Mina notices, gently slides her own hands up on Tzuyu's shoulders. There are no words exchanged as Tzuyu turns her back to her, and Mina starts massaging the stiff shoulders of her best friend. Her fingers press down on the sore muscles, applying pressure to just the right places. She eases most of the tension out of Tzuyu's body and Tzuyu groans when she finally stops after a few minutes.

"Thanks," Tzuyu rolls her shoulders.

"Don't mention it. I'll wake Momo, I'm sure we can figure this out."

Mina's phone falls out of her pocket when she stands, the screen still bright, unlocked. Tzuyu grabs it as her best friend walks away towards Momo.

Pictures of her adjusting her glasses, pouting at her textbook, frowning, glaring, questioning life....it's all in Mina's phone. Tzuyu's eyes widen as she goes through them. She holds the phone up and looks at the owner of it, "What the hell, Mina?"

Mina stops trying to shake Momo awake and blushes deep red, subtly patting her pocket to make sure the phone that was in Tzuyu's hands was really hers. "I was just–" She attempts to grab the phone but Tzuyu quickly pulls it to herself.

"Why do you like taking ugly pictures of me? I look so horrible in these," Mina knows Tzuyu's deleting the pictures so she grabs Tzuyu's arms and tries to stop her. But her best friend lifts up her legs and prevents her from getting closer. Mina moves them out of the way as she dives in, but this time Tzuyu pushes her face away with her hand.

"Stop," she mumbles, Tzuyu's knee that's digging into her stomach kind of hurting. "Don't delete them."

"Why? So you can blackmail me again?" Tzuyu grunts, losing the strength to hold Mina up with her arm and legs. She lets go and Mina falls on her lap, squeaking a cute noise that doesn't fit her cool-kid image.

Mina hugs Tzuyu's waist and buries her face in the side of it. "You're so unfair. I only did that once," Tzuyu can barely hear her muffled sulking voice.

"Yeah, and it traumatized me." 

Mina presses her lips together and turns her head a little just to breathe. "So I can't take pictures of you anymore?"

"I didn't say that," Tzuyu looks away, her fingers playing with Mina's crimson locks.

"Then what did you say?"

Tzuyu huffs. "I said you can't take photos of me where I look like one of the infected from Resident Evil."

"But you weren't like that at all in those. You were so cute, that's why I took them."

Tzuyu's hand in Mina's hair stops caressing for a while and it makes Mina think she's messed it all up. The more they grow up, the harder it becomes for Mina to compliment Tzuyu without letting her huge crush on her show. It's pure torture and Mina's so tired. But as she rethinks her life choices that led up to this moment, she finds herself regretting nothing. Those pictures are worth it, honestly.

Then she feels cold hands on the sides of her head, lifting her face up and finally cupping her cheeks (phone abandoned on the couch), making her flinch because of the coolness. Tzuyu looks into her eyes like she's searching for something and it feels so intense Mina has to look away.

Tzuyu flicks her forehead.

"Ow! The hell was that for?" Mina shuts her eyes close in pain, holding her forehead.

"Please, 'so cute' my ass." Tzuyu scoffs, picking her book up from the floor. "Just who are you fooling right now?"

"I'm being serious!" Mina whines and sits up.

"Well, I really don't feel cute right now. I feel incredibly tired and anxious, so you better go wake Momo. I'm about to lose my damn mind."

Mina sweeps her hair back with a sigh, but doesn't argue further. She simply picks her phone up and walks towards Momo.

As she keeps trying to shake Momo awake, she checks her gallery out of curiosity, and its a nice surprise when she sees the photos are still there, nothing deleted at all. She glances back her shoulder, mouth agape, and catches a glimpse of Tzuyu's pink cheeks.

It's right then Momo wakes up with a snort, and Mina just realizes she's been shaking her all this time. "I wasn't sleeping! Wasn't sleeping!" Momo yells to no one in particular as she lifts her face from the textbook she's drooled all over on.

Mina smiles fondly as Momo wipes the drool on her chin, her eyes barely open. "Go freshen up a bit Momoring, we're not done just yet."

Tzuyu frowns to herself. "Speaking of freshing up, do you think Sana might have died? She's been in the bathroom for like, hours."

"...Sana went home, Tzuyu."

***

"I don't get it."

Mina frowns as she stretches her legs, subtly glancing at the bleachers.

"She comes to watch every game and waits for you until practice is finished so you can go home together." Sana helps Mina stretch her back. "And you still think she doesn't like you?"

"We're best friends." Mina groans as she pushes Sana's back and helps her stretch. "That kind of stuff is normal."

Sana scoffs. "Okay." They both stand up and shake their legs. "You're right. Look, Dahyun also came today. She's over there, next to Tzuyu."

Mina looks at the bleachers, seeing Dahyun quietly sitting next to Tzuyu.

"She's here to see Chaeyoung play, like any other best friend." Sana smiles sweetly, her voice almost sarcastic? Mina can't tell. 

Then Dahyun spots them and waves with a huge grin.

"Is what I assume you think. But Dahyun comes to see me, her girlfriend." Sana waves back with both hands.

Mina stops her because she looks so dumb doing that. "How do you know she's only here to see you? Can't she be here to support both her girlfriend and her best friend?"

Sana laughs. "Yeah but the thing is, do you, by any chance, remember Dubu coming here at all before we started going out?"

Mina seriously thinks about this. She feels sad for Chaeyoung once she realizes the answer is no.

Sana lifts her brows, tilting her head towards the bleachers. "See?"

Mina turns her head, and freezes once she makes eye contact with Tzuyu. She can hear Sana snorting next to her when she does a little wave. Tzuyu fiddles with her glasses and waves back.

Mina looks back at Sana. "I don't know..."

Sana rolls her eyes. "Just confess!"

"We've been friends forever! I can't just go up to her and confess."

"Sure you can."

"Yeah, I don't think so." Mina shakes her head, annoyed. "For fucks sake Sana, she remembers the time I peed myself in kindergarten and cried for thirty minutes straight. I really doubt she finds me attractive."

Sana laughs. "So what? Everyone pees themselves in kindergarten."

"Not Tzuyu."

Sana's smile disappears and she unfolds her arms. "Are you serious?"

Mina nods.

"Never? Not even once?"

"No Sana, but you're missing the point here–"

"How is that possible? Every kid does that! Are you absolutely sure you've never seen Tzuyu pee herself like, ever?

"Oh my god," Mina groans loudly. "Yes, I'm absolutely sure I have NEVER seen Tzuyu pee herself!"

And that's exactly when a sleepy Momo decides to appear, her eyes half open as she leans on Sana. "We're about to start the team drills, what's going on?"

Sana smirks. "Nothing much. Just Mina complaining how she's never seen Tzuyu pee herself."

Momo's eyes fly open, suddenly wide awake. "Whoa."

The red on Mina's cheeks match her hair color. "WHAT."

Momo holds her hands up. "Not that I'm judging Mina, but never thought you of all people would be into that sort of thing."

"I. Am. Not." Mina says through her gritting teeth. Her red hair falls over her eye and that's when Momo and Sana take a step back.

"Listen, we love you all the same!" A clueless Momo says, placing a hand on Mina's shoulder ever so gently, sending Sana into a laughing fit.

As Mina tries to convince Momo she only misunderstood, Sana crouchs down, holding her aching stomach as she laughs louder. 

***

"Oh my god! Your hair!"

"Do you like it?" Mina smiles. "I actually wanted to dye it last year but I decided to wait until I made the team." She shakes her head, allowing her orange hair to sway. She then grins playfully and does a little dance with her hands. "And well, now that I have a different jersey with my name on it..."

"You look...amazing." Tzuyu takes a step forward and runs her hand through Mina's short ginger locks. "It really suits you."

Mina blushes. "I uh...have a game this friday, are you–"

"I know. I'm going with Dahyun." Tzuyu's smile slowly fades. "Are you worried about it?"

Mina hums. "A little since it's the final game. I'd hate lose when we've come this far."

"You'll do great." Tzuyu reassures. "Don't even think otherwise." Her hand in Mina's hair falls down to her shoulder and slides down her arm before gently grabbing her hand. Mina screams a little inside. "And hey, uh. If you win, let's go somewhere after the game. You know, as a reward for you or something." Tzuyu's almost shy as she says this, not meeting Mina's eyes at all.

Mina doesn't know why she herself gets nervous. They're not even talking about a date. It's just.... hanging out together. 

"I'd like that. Have somewhere in mind or are we going to McDonald's again?"

"The park near the lake? I like that place."

Mina nods with a soft smile. They used to go there almost all the time when they were little. "I like it there too."

***

They don't win.

They have the first two sets but the other three is a disaster. The whole team does their best but they don't win. 

Mina especially tries so hard. She doesn't make even one move that's not calculated, jumps after every ball– her knees hurt by the time the game is finished even though she's wearing pads.

Somehow this game felt important than the rest. The talk she had with Tzuyu never left her mind. There was something different about her that day, something different about the way she smiled and held her hand. She had to win. She had to win so she could see what that was all about. She had to know before her mind made up reasons of her own that would only hurt her later.

But she couldn't win.

As she sits there, all of the disappointment pulling her to the ground, making her slouch, Mina ignores Sana's hand reaching out to her. She hears Sana sigh. "It's not the end of the world."

Then she feels a towel wrapping around her shoulders. "I told you. You did great." Tzuyu whispers to her ear and when Mina turns back to look, she sees her best friend's warm smile.

Chaeyoung ruffles her hair. She stands up and sees her other teammates smiling and congratulating the other team. She suddenly feels dumb for being so dramatic but Mina just hates losing. She sees the team captain Jeongyeon, hugging the cheerleader captain, Im Nayeon. They're hugging so tight and Mina only remembers then, its their last game because they're seniors. Her eyes find Sana holding hands with Dahyun and Chaeyoung throwing her arm around one of the girls of the opposite team as they talk and laugh.

"Come on, let's go."

Mina stands up with Tzuyu's hand in hers. "...to the lake?"

Tzuyu playfully hums and shakes her head. "Nope."

***

They go to Mina's house. Her brother is away in college, her parents are out of town to visit her grandparents. So the house is empty when they enter.

Mina doesn't need to tell Tzuyu anything as she walks up the stairs to take a shower. She feels her muscles relax under the warm water, and suddenly thinks about Tzuyu downstairs. Her heart doesn't calm down in the slightest as she changes into fresh clothes and walks towards her best friend, her hair dripping wet.

Tzuyu's occupied with something in the kitchen. Mina wants to surprise her with a hug but somehow, doing that now feels like it would mean a lot more than the few times she wrapped her in a backhug before. The atmosphere is different. Mina can't exactly tell what causes the change, but it is different.

"What are you doing?"

Tzuyu jumps and turns back in an instant, hiding what's on the counter behind her. "God! You scared me."

Mina wears her penguin slippers as she laughs at the look on Tzuyu's face. "Sorry."

Silence follows Mina's apology and Mina looks up to see Tzuyu standing tall. She looks nervous, swallowing hard now and then and observing everything around the house as if it's her first time there.

Mina hates this. She really hates this. Why is Tzuyu acting so weird? Did someone tell her something? Does she...know?

Mina feels ill. She decides she doesn't want to hear whatever is going through Tzuyu's mind. Not today. Maybe she can handle it later (she can't) but not today. Please. 

Mina plasters on a smile. "Come on let's watch that movie you talked about the whole week. What was it? Uh, something Dogs somethi–"

"We need to talk first."

Mina can't breathe. Her smile disappears. "Okay," she chokes out, her voice tiny.

Tzuyu takes a shuddering breath. "Sorry, hold on," She checks her pockets and clears her throat as she takes out a piece of paper. "I-I wrote it down 'cuz I'm bad at stuff like this. Sorry."

Mina's confused.

Tzuyu's hands tremble as she unfolds the paper and wets her lips. She adjusts her glasses, finally reading what's written on the worn-out paper. "Mina, we've known each other for a long time. We've been best friends since we were five. And I don't know when but I started wanting more of you. I really like you." Tzuyu feels her skin getting hotter, her voice raspy from cheering Mina's name over and over at the game. "And I know I called you my sister a few times before, I don't know what I was thinking–" Tzuyu squeezes her eyes shut and crouches down suddenly, hiding her face behind the paper. "I'm sorry!" She says. "This is so stupid! I can't read it! I don't know why I ever thought this was good."

Mina laughs.

Tzuyu looks up at her for a while until tears blur her vision. She hides her face again, the paper crumbling in her tight grip. "You think this is a joke..." She's almost sobbing until she hears Mina's soft chuckles closer, feels a pair of arms wrap around her.

"I love you so much." Mina confesses.

Tzuyu doesn't believe her. "You're cruel Myoui Mina." She sniffs and slowly lifts her head. Her teary brown eyes meet Mina's. They're so close. Tzuyu just stares as Mina brushes away the tears sliding down her cheeks. Mina's thumb moves past her cheeks down to her lips. She gently parts them and leans in a little.

Before she can close the gap, Tzuyu does. She moves forward and loses her balance once her lips meet Mina's. She catches herself on her hands, trapping Mina as the shorter girl lies on her back. Tzuyu gently pulls back only to lean in again for another kiss. Mina desperately chases her lips. Tzuyu keeps kissing her, but never deepens it. Mina's happy as she is currently and everything still feels like a dream so she never tries anything else either and when they pull back, they don't know how long it's been.

"Oh my god, Sana was right." Mina breathes out.

"About?"

"You liking me." Mina pushes Tzuyu off gently to sit up. "Wait– you do like me right? I'm not reading any of this wrong?"

"How–" Tzuyu has the same look she has on her face when she solves a hard math problem but it's not the correct answer. "Just _how_ can you read this wrong?"

***

She's so pretty.

She looks so pretty, with bits of loose hair everywhere. Her bangs are too long, Tzuyu notices in that moment, getting in her eyes. Mina doesn't bother pushing them away as she speaks to her teammates and it irritates Tzuyu a little.

Their eyes meet, Tzuyu awkwardly waves at her. Mina smiles, pushes the volleyball onto Chungha's hands and walks up to Tzuyu with a skip to her steps.

Mina rises up on her toes and pecks Tzuyu's cheek as she intertwines their hands. Tzuyu can't help but blush because of the teasing looks Mina's teammates are giving them. 

"Ready to go?" She smiles shyly.

Mina nods as they walk down the campus. "Yeah. Let's go home, I need to take a shower."

Tzuyu grins. "What a coincidence, me too."

"Really?" Tzuyu's deep gaze makes Mina's heart flutter and she gives Tzuyu's hand a tight squeeze. "We better hurry then."

Tzuyu giggles.


	4. giving it a try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mina finally convinces tzuyu to play a video game with her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so dumb im sorry shshdjd idk why i wrote this

"Okay," Tzuyu grins. "You get the game ready, I'll go grab us some drinks."

Mina nods and pulls the laptop towards herself. This is great.

Even though she's only been able to convince her best friend to play the Sims, it's a start. And honestly she's happy with just this. She wants to spend more time with her favorite person and doing so while playing games is just a big bonus. And who knows? This can be the start of Tzuyu's gamer journey.

What? Mina can dream.

To be honest, Mina had no idea playing the Sims together with someone would be fun. She's not a big fan of the game in general, but somehow watching Tzuyu figure things out can be quite funny to watch. But there are times when it's incredibly frustrating, and Mina's quick to point things out then.

"Tzuyu? Hurry up, it's loading! I don't wanna start without you." 

"You can always pause it!"

"Yeah, but..." Mina pouts, still impatient. She wants Tzuyu on this couch, right next to her, paying attention to the laptop screen (or well...her). Now. 

"Sorry, Sprite was so far at the back. I basically had to move out everything in the fridge to get it." Tzuyu chuckles as she sits down next to Mina and hands her a glass.

Mina smiles and takes a sip of it as she waits for the screen to load. They already made their characters before. And they left it off right after they decorated their house. Since it was Tzuyu's first gameplay, Mina just typed in 'motherlode' a few times on the cheat console and got them way more cash than needed for the time being. Her best friend really liked to decorate. Tzuyu was way too into choosing the perfect color for everything and frankly it was a little irritating. But that's not a problem anymore. They're past that. 

This time it is the _real_ playthrough. Everything's starting now.

Which is why after the loading screen, seeing the sim Mina and the sim Tzuyu making out on the bed is quite shocking.

Tzuyu hardly gulps down the drink, coughs a few times. Her cheeks are red. "What are they– How did they–"

Mina panicks and immediately moves the camera somewhere else, away from the image of their characters kissing. "I don't know! I swear I didn't leave them like this!" Mina's eyes are wide open, her mouth agape. And she feels the need to explain herself, so she does. "The last time we played they were just talking! I-I have no idea how they–"

Tzuyu's ears are red, just like Mina's cheeks. "You can do things like that in the game?" She sounds so amazed.

"Yeah uh, you can." Mina presses her lips together. Her cheeks are getting hotter. She forces a chuckle. "B-But I definitely didn't make them do it." 

This is too embarrassing. And of course it wasn't because they saw a couple kissing in some video game. It was them kissing. Or well, their characters. With the same names: Tzuyu for the blonde, Mina for the brunette. They did try to make the closest versions of themselves as possible, so...

So things got awkward. Real quick.

The game is paused– no more kissing sounds or weird humming. Mina clicks on the task (of her character kissing Tzuyu's) and cancels it, commanding her to walk into the kitchen to separate the two. She presses play and clears her throat. "Okay. We can save the house and restart? 'Cuz they're probably love interests now. Or maybe there's a cheat code to reset relationships..."

It's when Tzuyu chooses to turn the laptop more towards her, grabbing the mouse gently from Mina's hands. Mina, although surprised by this, watches in silence, curious.

"Do you think... it's bad they were doing that?" Tzuyu asks her as she adds a few commands to her sim. Acting like she never heard Mina's offer to start over.

"What?"

"I..well–" Tzuyu takes a deep breath, her eyes glued to the screen. "You sound really against the idea of them being together–"

"What? No. No, I was just–"

Tzuyu looks up, and Mina finally notices how upset she is. Maybe it's the look in her eyes but Mina feels like what she says in this moment will affect their relationship in many ways. So she makes a smart choice and decides to take a leap, see where it goes.

"I think it'd be good for them actually." 

Oh, she really said it. There's no turning back now. 

Tzuyu's frown slowly disappears, and she gulps. "Really?"

"They live in the same house, they're best friends and they would...make a really cute couple."

Then there's that stare. Mina's seen it a few times before, occasionally. In moments she'd never forget. Like when Tzuyu got her first modeling job and they danced together goofily in the living room. Or when Mina finally brought Ray from Japan to their house and they just lazed around the whole day. Or even during simple times like when the movie they were watching made them cry, and they just laughed at each other's tears.

It's the same look Tzuyu gave her then.

"I think so too." She smiles softly.

"Okay," Mina has no idea why she's whispering, "we'll give them a try then." She also doesn't know why she's suddenly holding Tzuyu's hand.

Tzuyu hums in agreement. She looks like she's having trouble breathing. "Mina,"

Mina does nothing but stare into Tzuyu's eyes, rubbing her thumb across the back of her hand.

"Can we also... give _us_ a try?" As she says this, Tzuyu looks so ready to cry. Her eyes drop down to their intertwined hands as she braces herself for an _'oh'_ that basically means: _'Tzuyu...I_ _just_ _don't_ _see_ _you_ _like_ _that'_.

But that sigh never comes.

Instead, Mina places her other hand on top of Tzuyu's, as if to say she's going to stay a long time. "I would really like that." 

***

"I'm telling you! It worked!"

Chaeyoung paces in the room, giggling to herself while she's on the phone.

"Calm down, Ms. Matchmaker. What are they doing now?"

Chaeyoung squeals as quietly as she can and peeks behind the door. "They're cuddling, Jeong! God, I'm so proud of myself."

"Does this mean I owe you a date?"

Chaeyoung scoffs and smirks, lying down on her bed. She hugs her stuffed strawberry pillow to her chest. "Well, I got my housemates together. So yes. Yes, you do."

"Fine." Jeongyeon sighs. "But for the record, it only worked because those two are such dramatic nerds."

"Yeah, maybe." Chaeyoung chuckles– Jeongyeon's so cute when she can't admit defeat.


	5. too magical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toy story-ish au inspired by the feel special mv :3

It's cold.

Or she assumes it is. She can't exactly feel the weather, but from the way the shop owner slightly trembles and shudders, she knows it must be.

It's too early in the morning. Too early to open the shop. Tzuyu can hear the birds chirping like every other day until the old woman closes the window shut. Then it's silent.

When the old woman walks towards her, Tzuyu doesn't flinch. She does nothing– nothing but stare straight ahead. The owner reaches up on the shelf she's on and grabs the old clock right next to her. Tzuyu can't help the disappointment in her heart.

But then again, it's nothing new. Tzuyu's used to this. She's used to being on the shelf, surrounded by old clocks, abandoned and forgotten.

She wishes they would speak to her at least. But the clocks are silent– much like the lamps, the vases and the chairs and pretty much any other furniture in the antique shop. She's had hopes for the paintings, but they are even quieter.

When the old woman leaves to go back into the staff room (Tzuyu doesn't even know why it's called that because no one else works here), she relaxes a bit. Her eyes move around and she sits down on her dusty couch, thinking. Thinking if this is how the rest of her life is going to be. She doesn't want that. But she's also scared of the life outside. She's safe here. It's boring and lonely, but she's safe and isn't that what matters?

The owner returns and Tzuyu stands up in a millisecond, even manages to smooth out her dress before she goes rigid as a stone.

It's hard not to widen her eyes when something incredible happens.

The bell rings and the door opens– it's a customer. It has to be because the elderly woman barely has any visitors.

Tzuyu doesn't have to glance at the old woman to know that she is pleasantly surprised. "Can I help you, sweetie?" Her voice is warm as if she's welcoming a family member.

"Oh, good morning! I was just passing by and well, my mother's birthday is coming up," The customer laughs bashfully, "She loves shops like these so..."

Again, Tzuyu can just _tell_ the shop owner is smiling. The old woman tells the girl to look around and call her if she needs help. She then picks up her broom and continues sweeping the the non-existent dust on the floor.

It's a simple routine. A customer enters. Looks everywhere and finds something they like. And that something is never Tzuyu. It's never her that gets picked up, it's never her that gets noticed in the antique shop.

So when the customer suddenly stops in front of her and looks up at the top shelf she's on, Tzuyu gets this weird feeling.

"Wow." The college student (Tzuyu assumes) sighs, almost in awe at what Tzuyu hopes is her. And it is her, she realizes, when the girl reaches up and takes her so gently from her doll house. "You're so pretty."

As seeds of hope sprout inside her heart, Tzuyu wishes she could say: _You_ _too_.

"I wonder what your name is." Tzuyu can't look right at the woman, determined not to blow her cover as she keeps a straight face. 

It's weird how Tzuyu can suddenly feel the warmth of this girl's hand around her body. She's not supposed to feel anything. But maybe it's not the girl's hand that warms her, but her bright smile.

Tzuyu wants to go with her. She desperately wishes this girl would buy her.

"Oh, I see you've found Tzuyu."

The girl jumps and turns to the old woman. "Ah, her name is Tzuyu?" she chuckles to herself. "She's really well crafted. The details on her dress, face, hair... Amazing."

At the owner's amused look, the girl shakes her head with a shy smile and stutters, "I'm..I'm an art major, actually."

"That's nice." The shop owner slowly walks behind the counter. "So have you found what you were looking for, darling?"

"Oh right!" Much to Tzuyu's disappointment, the girl places her back in her doll house and grabs a vase from behind her. "I think she'll like this one. Do you accept credit cards?"

As the customer pays, Tzuyu's left with these emotions. Somehow they're worse than before. Somehow she wants to cry but she can't, not now.

The college student leaves after throwing one last look at her over her shoulder (Tzuyu sees it from the reflection on the mirror).

Once again, Tzuyu's left with her eyes locked ahead, standing straight in her small doll house like she's always been. She's not sure how long she can keep this up–

The door bell rings.

"Sorry! I j-just–" It's the customer, the girl. She sounds excited, panting. "Just–um...how much is she?"

You see, Tzuyu knows that the girl is pointing at her because when the old woman reaches up on her shelf, this time she gets picked up. Not some old clock. Her. 

"This?"

"Yes. Her." The girl smiles.

The old woman sighs. She says the price.

The student's eyes widen. "That's...that's _a_ _lot_."

"It's a really rare piece of work. One of a kind."

"No, of course, I understand but... is there no chance for...."

"I'm sorry, honey. I can't."

The girl looks lost for a second before she lightens up again. "Then please. Can you reserve her for me? I promise I'll be back to buy her as soon as I have the money."

"You're really determined to buy it."

"I am." She nods shyly.

The old woman puts Tzuyu back to her little house, the college student's eyes following the doll. "Unfortunately, a collector contacted me a while ago from overseas. So I can't wait for more than a month–"

Tzuyu didn't know this. There is someone else who wants to buy her? When did she become so important? And no, Tzuyu's heard terrifying stories of collectors. She'd rather stay at the antique store than to find out first-hand if they're true.

"I promise I'll come pick her up in a month. Earlier if I have to. Please, I really want her."

A few seconds of silence pass as the old lady weighs the sincerity in the student's eyes.

"Well," The owner of the shop smiles. "Alright. A month. And if you don't show up, I'm selling it to that foreign collector. No crying after that, okay?"

The student nods, her eyes wide with hope swimming in them.

"Tell me your name and phone number. I'll write it down somewhere."

"Thank you so much!" The girl grins, her eyes disappearing. "It's M-Momo. Hirai. Uh," she shakes her head adorably and laughs. "Hirai Momo, yup."

One month.

Maybe Tzuyu can endure this just a little longer.

***

Tzuyu loves it the most when the shop's closes and the old lady leaves. Because then, she can do whatever she wants.

So instead of standing around in her doll house like she's done the whole day, Tzuyu walks. Without any purpose she just walks along the halls. It's a pain to climb up to the top shelf later but Tzuyu has her ways. She's been inside the same four walls for years. If she wanted to, she could escape without any difficulty. In fact, whenever she's too bored, she'd imagine herself in a scenario where she would actually go through with her plan (the one she's always though of) and actually escape. But that's all it is. A dream. Because as much as it sounds exciting to be free, she doesn't know what's outside. She's never been...rogue.

But there are also times where she just stays inside her doll house, takes off her ridiculously puffy dress and breathes for once in her thin white chemise. She lies down on her couch and quietly mumbles the songs she's heard from the old lady's radio. Sometimes she dances. She doesn't know what she's doing half the time but dancing brings her joy. She feels silly– dancing to songs she's whispering in the dark.

But she continues to do it anyway. Because it helps in a way she can't explain.

She starts thinking of Momo as she dances. Her insides flutter and she wishes these two weeks would pass by faster.

Momo's so sweet. There's no doubt she'd treat her kindly and would never harm her. Then again, maybe Tzuyu's too trusting. But honestly? She decides to stay optimistic just this once. For her own sake.

It's been way too long without any decent company and Tzuyu's just tired of it all. And as she gets ignored more and more in the antique shop, although it's scary to admit– it feels as though she's losing a bit of her soul everyday. Sometimes it feels like if this went any longer, she might become nothing more than a simple lifeless doll like humans believe that she is.

So when the next morning comes and Tzuyu watches the old lady placing another figure right next to her, she freaks out a little bit.

From what Tzuyu can see out of the corner of her eye, this doll is _beautiful_. Her clothes look fresh and top material, shining like the paint that was used to bring color to her face. She looks and gives off the opposite vibe Tzuyu does with those pirate clothes and fierce gaze, posing with her guns firm in her grip. 

She looks like she doesn't belong here– in an antique shop. She looks brand new and it doesn't make any sense.

It's torture to go through the whole day without saying a word. And once the store closes, Tzuyu feels like the torture is just taking a different form. 

It's the first company she's had in years. And maybe it's because she's intimidated by this new doll's appearance that she can't seem to find the words to communicate.

This is her first potential friend in ages. Tzuyu can't pass this chance up. She needs to speak. 

"H-Hi."

She waits for the doll to move, to look at her but there's nothing of that. It's then she starts to think: maybe this doll didn't have the ability to speak. Maybe she or it wasn't alive at all.

There's this unpreventable disappointment that envelopes her in that second. With a sigh, she wiggles out of her huge dress and lays it down on the couch with care.

"That's a little naughty."

She flinches. Was that voice...?

Tzuyu turns back to the figurine, her eyes wide with hope. The doll hasn't moved. She waits, and waits for a few other words but none come. Just as she's giving up, the doll exaggeratedly exhales, as she hunches forwards.

"Sorry, I couldn't greet you back earlier."

Tzuyu just... stares in awe.

The pirate figurine adjusts her hat. "There was this man outside and he probably could see me through the huge glass window so I kind of panicked–"

Tzuyu blinks. "Y-You can't see inside the store from there."

"Oh." The doll laughs and Tzuyu is mesmerized by it– her heart fills with joy because finally, finally– she's not alone. "That makes sense why you were so relaxed," her new friend (god, her friend!!!) says. 

Tzuyu feels obligated to smile back. She's awkward a little but from the look in the pirate's eyes, she doesn't mind.

"I'm an exclusive action figure from _the_ _Waves_ _of_ _Co_-_Pirates_. It's, er... it's a cartoon."

Tzuyu smooths down her hair. "Sounds exciting."

"It was. At least when it was popular but now no one even remembers the show." The pirate sulks. "I'm Silvertooth by the way. Although I do prefer to be called Mina. Like to think I'm different than the others."

"Got it. That's nice." Tzuyu nods, fidgeting with her hands.

"What about you? Which character are you? And from which show?"

"None, I'm not an action figure...just a doll." It's the first time Tzuyu wishes she was an action figure.

"Oh. I'm so sorry for assuming." Mina puts her guns in her belt, her eyes never leaving Tzuyu's. "I only thought you were an action figure because you look...well, like a princess."

Tzuyu lets out a sound between a chuckle and a sigh, looking down at her hands. When she looks up, Mina's looking at her with these curious big brown eyes. 

"..Do you have a name?"

"Oh," Tzuyu laughs. Why is she laughing at everything? She must seem so stupid. "I do. It's... It's Tzuyu."

"It's nice to meet you." Mina's so polite and it makes her feel refreshed. She has everything Tzuyu could have imagined in a friend.

"I can show you around the store...if you want?"

"I'd love that."

Tzuyu grins a little as she jumps slightly on her heels. "Great!" Her enthusiasm causes her flower crown to fall on her nose and she chuckles as she pulls it off her hair and throws it on the sofa, embarrassed. "Come on. Follow me."

***

Once the tour is more or less finished, they're sitting by the windowsill near the giant painting of a knight riding a horse. It's a nice painting. Tzuyu's favorite, actually. Because the knight looks so free in between all the green and there are a lot of people that are applauding, probably admiring him/her. Tzuyu loves that. And the horse! _Oh_, the horse is so lovely.

"So now you're waiting for this Momo girl?"

Tzuyu nods.

The pirate figure sighs, taking off her hat. "You know...I like you Tzuyu. So I'm gonna be honest with you."

Tzuyu's heart jumps at the confession and she turns to her new friend, listening intently.

"Humans don't usually do the things they say they will. If I were you, I wouldn't put that much faith in that girl."

There's this urge to defend Momo, but Tzuyu thinks on it before saying anything. She stays quiet for a few seconds. "While I understand why you might say that, I don't think Momo is that kind of person."

"I hope you're right." Mina throws her arm around her shoulders then, and Tzuyu feels warmth for the second time in her life.

***

"I'm never not surprised by how quickly you get rid of that dress. Is it really that uncomfortable?"

Tzuyu laughs. "Yes!"

"Maybe I should wear it sometime and see how it is," Mina wiggles her eyebrows.

Tzuyu untangles the crown from her hair. "Let's do it!"

Mina's eyes widen, she definitely wasn't expecting Tzuyu to agree so quickly. "I wasn't really being serious–"

Tzuyu whines and grabs Mina's hands. "Come on...please? I've always wanted to know what wearing pants is like."

And maybe it's Tzuyu's puppy eyes or the fact she's so close but Mina nods as if she's hypnotized. "Fine,"

The porcelain doll claps with a grin and jumps. "Yay!"

It's been a week since Mina met this beautiful lonely doll. And as time goes on, there are so many sides of Tzuyu she slowly lets go near the pirate figurine. It's oddly exciting and Mina looks forward to their chats all day, hoping to know more about her.

They turn away from each other and with a giggle Tzuyu gives her dress to Mina without looking at her. Mina quickly undresses and does the same.

"Ready?"

Mina feels ridiculous. How does Tzuyu pull this dress off so beautifully? "I guess..."

Tzuyu slowly turns around and softly gasps. "You look," she runs her fingers in Mina's hair and pulls it down her bare shoulders, "so beautiful..."

It's impossible, but Mina swears she's blushing. She chuckles, maybe to hide how flustered she is. "You look like you would have been my love rival if you were in _the_ _Waves_ _of_ _Co_-_Pirates_. Then again, Silvertooth would probably become friends with you 'cuz of how cool you are."

"I love that." Tzuyu grins. "I might steal these pants though, they are VERY comfortable."

Mina laughs. "Okay, that's enough. Give me my clothes back."

"Awww, five more minutes," Tzuyu twirls around and jumps on her couch. These boots are incredible.

Mina smiles as she looks up at her fondly. "I heard you sing the other night." It's random but Mina has to mention it.

Tzuyu's smile fades away. "Oh," She climbs down the couch. "You did?" Tzuyu hates it that she's expecting Mina to laugh at her– to tease her and tell her how terrible of a singer she is. She knows Mina would never do any of those things. She knows how kind and thoughtful her friend is– yet she's scared.

"Yes, your voice is incredible." As if Mina can sense her fears, she grabs her hand gently. "I want to hear it again."

That's how their nights full of singing and dancing begin. They both teach each other a lot and eventually Tzuyu learns how much Mina also loves singing. Her soft voice is a heaven-sent blessing to Tzuyu's ears.

Mina's so beautiful. Truly.

***

One day.

As soon as this one day passes, Momo will come to this store again. 

Waiting had been easier now that Mina was there. It was easier to get through the day. Easier to stand up straight for hours.

When the shop closes, Tzuyu basically throws her dress and crown away, smooths down her white chemise before grabbing Mina's hand, breaking her out of her perfect figurine pose. Mina giggles, holding onto her hat as they slide down the broom's handle. Tzuyu stumbles when they land but before she can fall, Mina grabs her.

"Oops, sorry." Tzuyu holds onto Mina's arms and grins, her eyes bright and happy. "Got too excited."

"You think?" Mina chuckles before her face turns concerned and she speaks, her tone heavy. "Considering you're made of porcelain, you should be a lot more careful."

Tzuyu looks away and her dimple deepens as she smiles. It's something Mina really admires about her, something only she can see. And well, maybe the other toys can see it too but there's no one but them in the store so...

"I just can't wait to see what the surprise is. You said you had one for me this morning but I couldn't speak to you at all during the day. And now I'm super curious."

"Right! That." Mina presses her lips together. "It's uh, this actually." Mina grabs something from her pocket and before Tzuyu can react, she leans in and wraps her arms around her neck. 

"Is this the surprise?" Tzuyu giggles into Mina's shoulder, slightly bending down because Mina's shorter. "Not what I imagined, if I'm honest. But I like it." Just as she's melting in Mina's embrace, the figurine pulls back.

Tzuyu's confused for a second, before she follows Mina's gaze and stares at her chest. She sees something that wasn't there before the hug. "A necklace?"

"Since you're leaving tomorrow, I want you to take it."

"Isn't this the precious silver necklace Silvertooth got from her boyfriend?"

Mina rolls her eyes. "You know it means nothing to me. That's just what happens in the show." 

Tzuyu smiles. "So you've told me."

"But I guess it does mean something now. I think..now it means I'm with you wherever you go." Mina pushes the tip of her hat down, hiding her eyes like she's embarrassed. "I've come to like you a great deal this past month. And even though a part of me is a little sad about you leaving...I'm happy for you. You waited a long time for this."

Tzuyu pulls her back in a hug and mumbles, her voice emotional. "I really, really wish you could come with me." 

"Me too." Mina sighs into her hair, as if she's been thinking the same thing but was too afraid to voice it out. She wants to offer Tzuyu to run away together but knows...knows how selfish it would be of her to put the beautiful doll in that position.

So she says nothing.

But Tzuyu does say something when the sun rises, and they take their positions in their usual place. As they're about to freeze and seem lifeless to humans. "Hold my hand."

The old lady will come any second and Mina's confused. "The store's about to open–"

"I know. Just do it." Tzuyu smiles assuringly and Mina knows she doesn't have it in her to not do as she says. 

They start the day holding hands. The old lady doesn't notice, probably because she never looks their way. Always busy with cleaning the dust on the furnitures or watching TV from the tiny old screen.

It's a day like any other. But it shouldn't be. Momo's supposed to come today. She's supposed to buy Tzuyu like she promised a month ago, take her home and care for her.

Mina can sense how nervous Tzuyu is. And she's surprised when she finds herself hoping to see Momo walking in through the door. She doesn't want Tzuyu to leave but she doesn't want to see her hopes shattering either.

"Still plenty of time until 6pm." Mina can't help but say, careful not to give too much hope but enough to make her friend feel slightly better. The old lady is in the bathroom, so she turns to Tzuyu and gives her hand a gentle squeeze.

"Right." Tzuyu breathes. She looks as beautiful as ever. And in that moment, it hits Mina that she's never going to see her again. Or hear her sing... or watch her dance clumsily but oh, so very beautifully. She's never going to hold her hand like this again.

"Tzuyu–"

Sound of a door opening followed by a flush indicates the old shop owner is done with her business. Mina goes rigid as a stone as she returns to her figurine pose, her eyes lifeless. The start of her confession is left uncontinued.

Their hands are still entwined, so that helps a bit. Suddenly Mina has a lot more to say, but there is no time. She doesn't want to be left alone. She's sure that once Tzuyu leaves, she'd escape this place in a heartbeat. Run far, far away. 

Momo enters the store.

If Mina wasn't so focused on Tzuyu, she might not have noticed the quite gasp that escaped her.

"Ah, welcome child." The old woman smiles. "I was wondering if you'd really come."

"It's good to see you again, Mrs. Liu." Momo sounds as warm as Tzuyu remembers. "I brought you some cookies. Hope you like them!"

"Ah, thank you. You shouldn't have." 

"I made them myself. I just wanted to thank you again for this, I'm sure that foreigner offered a lot more than I did." Momo says with a hint of guilt, and hangs her head low like a scolded child.

The old lady scoffs and waves her hand like she's dismissing her words. "Oh, don't be ridiculous. Come, dear,"

When they both walk towards them, Mina wants to cry. Tzuyu's really going to leave.

Momo reaches for Tzuyu, grabbing her gently. There's a problem though. Tzuyu won't let go of Mina's hand.

"Oh, their hands are stuck." Momo mutters, trying to separate them.

Mina loosens her grip but Tzuyu holds on tighter than ever.

"How did that happen? Let me see." The store owner grabs both dolls from Momo and with all her strength tries to pry their hands away. "Oh, my."

It proves that Tzuyu's strength just isn't enough to beat a humans. The old woman sets them free from each other but it's too sudden that she loses her grip on one doll.

There's this awful sound of shuttering.

Tzuyu's broken.

"Oh no no no," Momo immediately kneels down, grabs Tzuyu and her pieces from the ground: her arm, a part of her torso, her cheek...

"I am so sorry, Momo. I wasn't–"

"I-It's fine. I just–"

Mina can't feel anything as she stares at Tzuyu's broken state. It's too much of a shock. And once she registers it in her mind, it hurts. God, it hurts so much. It's all because of her. She did this. Tzuyu was so excited for this day and now she's lying in Momo's hand, broken. She ruined this day for her. Mina never should have held her hand. She should have run away the first day she came here like she's always done her whole damn life–

The old lady smiles in a regretful way. "What about this one, dear? It's been kept really nicely, looks brand new. Prettier than that one too."

No, Mina can't do this. She can't take Tzuyu's place. She will never.

"It's alright–"

"You know what, I'll give this to you for free. It's the only way I'll feel better for ruining things for you." 

Momo forces a smile. "Thank you, but I'd still like to buy Tzuyu if I can."

And when she says that, Tzuyu feels this deep bond between them, her heart if she ever has one, fluttering. Momo is...everything she ever wanted. Someone caring and gentle. Someone who wouldn't cast her aside after an incident but instead holds onto her. She's the one Tzuyu's been waiting for all these years and it's worth every second even as she lies in this girl's hands, broken.

The old woman frowns. "But it's broken."

"I should be able to repair her. And I can't just leave her like this." Momo looks down in her hands and perhaps, if she had paid a bit more attention, she would have noticed the way Tzuyu's eyes were glistening.

"Alright. Half the price then."

"Thank you!" Momo adjusts her specs and stands up.

The store owner closes her eyes and shakes her head fondly, walking towards to the counter. She carefully slips Tzuyu and her pieces into a box. Just before she closes it, Mina finds herself being thrown inside.

Momo opens her mouth to protest. "I–"

"Uh-uh," The owner cuts her off, "Not a chance. It's an apology gift from me."

Momo bows quickly, thanking the old woman.

Mina hugs Tzuyu. Tighter than she's ever hugged anyone. It's heartbreaking, seeing Tzuyu in this state but she's still smiling. She's not sure if Tzuyu can feel any physical pain, but she leans in and presses a featherlight kiss to the dolls forehead, pulling her close. She wants to whisper and promise her everything will be alright, but she doesn't want to risk it.

Tzuyu can feel them moving. The bell; they're out of the store. More noise; they're now in the street.

"I guess you really are with me wherever I go." She clutches the silver necklace and smiles into Mina's chest, she feels light. Maybe it's because she's lost a few parts of herself. A small price to pay, she thinks. 

Mina softly chuckles at her bravery, but Tzuyu knows she's on the verge of crying.

With pieces of Tzuyu hitting their sides as the tiny box moves, Mina sighs. Tzuyu will be alright.

First thing Momo does when she gets home is to kiss her girlfriend, Nayeon. And after that she does tons of searching on google– asking the porcelain doll this and that as if she knows Tzuyu can speak. Tzuyu knows she's just playing around but it makes her extremely happy.

And what makes Tzuyu happy, makes Mina happy. It's a pity she's the only one seeing the way Tzuyu's eyes shine brighter than ever, so captivatingly beautiful but thats probably what makes it all so magical– special.

Momo does bring out her barbie dolls every now and then but they're just so... different. Mina can't exactly take them seriously. And they're a little annoying to be honest. But Tzuyu feels like she has a family around them. And maybe that's why Mina endures it when one of the barbie dolls braid her hair and the other forces a horrifying dress on her. 

When Tzuyu's fully repaired, Mina wants to hug and kiss Momo just to thank her for everything. There's not a single scratch visible on Tzuyu's face. Her colors are brighter now, her lips redder, her blush pinker and her hair a softer shade of blue.

She's as beautiful as always. Mina doesn't know how to tell her that without blurting out the fact she's in love with her.

"You're so pretty and I think I'm in love with you."

Oh, so she just says it like that. 

Tzuyu grins, dimple and everything Mina loves.

Their first kiss is magical.

No seriously, it is. When their lips part and Tzuyu tears her gaze from Mina's mesmerizing eyes, she notices something. Mina does too, by the look on her face.

"W-Why did everything get so small?" Tzuyu's grip on Mina's arms tighten as she looks around Momo's room in shock.

"I think we're the ones that got big, Tzuyu." Mina inhales sharply. "Oh god, ew! Are we...human?!"


	6. your heart can't lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 9k words superhero au no one asked for  
"Rivals to lovers"ish
> 
> This chapter should be rated T i think

Tzuyu's fast on her motorcycle. "Come on, come on," Her watch continues to beep, signaling that she's nearing her destination as she speeds through traffic. When she nears the place, she jumps off her vehicle and lands on her black boots. She doesn't wait a second to draw her bow, arrow nocked and ready.

"A little late, are we?"

Tzuyu sighs and straightens up. Putting the arrow back in the quiver, she adjusts the mask on her face. Feeling more confident when she's sure it's there. "Hello to you too, kitty."

"Oh, don't look so disappointed," Tzuyu's rival superhero says, handing a robber to a policeman rather roughly. "Maybe if you try your very best next time, you'll be lucky enough to see me in action." The red and blue lights of the police vehicles around paint the cat-woman's black hair. At Tzuyu's sour face, the woman fakes a gasp. "Oh no, I haven't offended you...have I?"

Tzuyu walks back to her motorcycle without a word and hears her rival superhero giggling.

"It was nice seeing you, Kurotsume. Be careful around dogs on your way home," Tzuyu simply says in the most monotone voice ever, getting on her bike.

Kurotsume scoffs, Tzuyu can see her red lips forming a smirk. "Drive safely, Huntress." The cat superhero winks before she effortlessly shoots her claw up on a building and pulls herself up.

God, Tzuyu is so tired of her. These past few weeks Kurotsume was always, always a step ahead of her. And sure, it wasn't a competition but Tzuyu is just so... _frustrated_. Suddenly everyone seems so fond of this cat superhero. Kurotsume t-shirts, Kurotsume costumes for halloween, Kurotsume bags, Kurotsume pencils, Kurotsume hoodies, Kurotsume underwear–

Don't get Tzuyu wrong, she's definitely not jealous. No, this frustration is something else entirely. Surely it must be. So what if Tzuyu or well, Huntress, has been the one and only superhero protecting the city until a month ago, working her butt off while still trying to keep her grades at least average in high school? Yeah. So what if she prevented a villian's psychotic plan to put chemicals in the water that could mindwash the whole city? And what if she got detention afterwards for missing physics class? I mean, nothing like good ol' extra homework after saving a whole damn city!

No, Tzuyu's fine. Really. She's just a little tired. Tired, yes that's it. She's _tired_.

***

If Tzuyu had a chance to take back telling Dahyun her secret identity, she would.

Because her roommate, her dear best friend, her older adoptive sister Dahyun, somehow always finds a way to use it to her advantage. Like now, when it's 10pm and she's craving snacks.

"Come on, I don't wanna go out when it's this dark. It's scary as hell out there. What if I get kidnapped? You're a freakin' superhero, Tzuyu! Pleaseeee..."

So, Tzuyu finds herself in the convenience store. It's a short walk really, and next time she's sending Dahyun out for sure. 

As she searches for Dahyun's favorite snacks, someone bumps into her.

"Oh, sorry."

Tzuyu blushes at the stranger's beauty. She can't help but blankly stare at her for a few seconds before she finally nods and smiles reassuringly. Maybe she should have dressed better... _God_, she definitely should have worn jeans and not the pair of checkered pants Dahyun bought her. She should have at the very least combed her hair or something instead of pulling it up into a messy bun...Crap, she's really turning into Dahyun, isn't she? What a nightmare.

Still looking at the racks, Tzuyu's tired eyes have a hard time focusing– now more so as the stranger still stands next to her, probably searching for a snack of her own.

Tzuyu blinks a few times. She sees Dahyun's favorite chocolate bar. "You gotta be kidding me," She grabs it from the rack and stares at it.

"Oh, Kurotsume?" The beautiful stranger next to her says as she glances at the chocolate bar, a hint of fondness and something else in her tone. "She's everywhere lately."

Tzuyu sighs and does her best not to throw the damn chocolate with Kurotsume's face on it. "Yes...she is," she says, trying to remain calm as she puts it back on the rack. She is NOT buying that thing. Dahyun can whine all she wants.

The girl makes a confused face at her cold voice. "Not a fan?"

"I-It's not that–" she wets her lips and turns to the pretty stranger. Oh, if only she could vent out her frustration without giving away her identity. "I'm just not much of a cat person, I guess."

"Ah," The girl smiles, her brows lifting slightly. "You're a Huntress person, then?"

Now that isn't something Tzuyu expected this stranger to say, but she's prepared anyway. "Nope, just...not a superhero person in general." And by saying the biggest lie she's ever told this past week, Tzuyu smiles.

"Ah, gotcha," The stranger smiles back. "To tell you the truth, I'm not really a superhero person either." Interesting. So these kind of people really existed, huh? Everyone just seems so into superheros these days. "I'm Mina. Just moved in the city."

Tzuyu feels intrigued, and she doesn't know why but she wants to know what this insanely pretty girl thinks about Huntress. "Tzuyu." Why is her stomach twisting? Maybe it's something she ate.

"Yeah, I know. From the library committee, right? I've seen you a couple of times while studying there."

"Yes," Tzuyu's smile brightens. They go to the same high school! And this pretty girl knows who she is! That is definitely a win. "We're in the same school then? Which class?"

"3-F."

"Oh you're a year older. I'm in 2-B."

Mina smiles just as her phone rings. She checks it and sighs. "I uh, I gotta go now." She slips her phone back in her jackets pocket, waves as she waddles away. "I'll see you at school!" And with that she leaves, leaving Tzuyu to choose another snack for Dahyun.

***

Tzuyu finds Mina in the library a few days later. She sees her nose buried in a book, eyebrows knit in deep concentration.

Her heart jumps slightly when she realizes she's been staring a little too long. Even though she really wants to go say 'hi', she can't find the courage to do it. So she gets back to work and continues organizing the books. 

It's maybe a few minutes later, someone calls to her. "Excuse me? Do you know where I can–"

Tzuyu turns around and almost drops the countless books she's carrying.

"Tzuyu!" Mina exclaims, as if she's surprised to see her again. "Hi! How are you?"

"Mina. I'm good. Good. H-How are you?"

"Better now that I know you're still in the library committee. You weren't here the last few days so I thought you quit or something."

Tzuyu chuckles, her dimple making an appearance. "No, I'm here on wednesdays and fridays only actually. We also have book discussions on mondays but we don't do that in the library."

Mina smiles. "Great! That's good to know 'cuz I also signed up and I don't... really know anything or anyone yet...–"

Tzuyu lits up at where the conversation is going, and speaks a tad bit louder than she should at a library. "That's okay! I can help you, no big deal."

The smile Mina gives her is the brightest Tzuyu has ever seen. "You have no idea how relieved I am right now." She sighs, holding a hand on her heart. Her hair falls in front of her eyes.

Tzuyu's cheeks redden and for a moment she forgets what she's supposed to be doing. Mina's just so, so pretty.

Mina gestures at the huge pile of books in her hand. "Do you need any help with that?"

Tzuyu snaps out of her trance when Mina widens her eyes slightly and lifts her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "Hmm?" She looks down at the books. "Oh, no. I can–" A few books on the top slide off her grip when she leans forward a little bit. "Or not."

They both crouch down, giggling as they grab the books. When they stand up, they're closer than before.

Mina's breath hitches. "Looks to me like you do need some help," she whispers, and Tzuyu feels lucky that she hasn't fainted yet. Mina's low, flirty voice is sweet as honey– and she wants to hear more. If she could she'd have it on repeat like her favorite song, listen again and again, memorize everything but never get tired of it.

"Maybe a little bit," Tzuyu replies.

A few seconds pass as the two of them just stand there.

"Hey...umm," Tzuyu looks down, presses her lips together before meeting Mina's eyes again. "Do you wanna.. hang out sometime?"

"I'd love that." 

And it starts just like that. Tzuyu shows her around the library (the secret spots she knows that are perfect for escaping the crowd for a better read or study) and answers any questions Mina has about the committee or the school in general.

After many days together in the committee, they grow closer. Mina starts acting a lot more comfortable and Tzuyu doesn't stutter anymore. Although she still does get nervous at times.

Mina asks her out on a date first. 

Actually Tzuyu doesn't know if it's a 'date' date or it's just... a date between friends. It's never clear. But nevertheless, Tzuyu loves spending time with Mina so she can't really complain. 

They go on a lot of these 'dates' and each time, Tzuyu understands these growing feelings for the older girl a lot better. Months pass and Mina only gets prettier, kinder and more precious in Tzuyu's eyes.

***

"I'm going to ask you one last time. Where the hell did you plant the bomb?!" 

Tzuyu's running out of patience. This man just ruined her peaceful sleep to kill a bunch of innocent people. And when she gets to the mall to stop him, she finds herself fighting every single henchmen this guy has. Every damn one. All by herself. And now that she's finally catched him, suffering a few cuts and bruises along the way, she learns there's a bomb in the mall?! Unbelievable. What's more unbelievable is that she does all this work and surprisingly when she wouldn't mind a little help from a certain cat superhero, she's nowhere to be found. Of course. Because the universe just hates Tzuyu like that.

"You're... not gonna kill me. It goes against your...your morals."

Tzuyu pushes the man harder against the wall, gritting her teeth. "No. But I'll gladly put you in a coma, you dumbass." She thrusts the man into the wall but not too hard. Just enough to prove her point. The voice changer device on her throat deepens her voice, making her even scarier like she intends.

The man gasps. Breath knocked out of his lungs. "...G-Go ahead. Just because you're a 'superhero', you can't do as you please. Laws apply to you too," He grins this time, bringing his face closer to Tzuyu's. "Huntress."

Tzuyu's this close to ripping this man apart. But there's truth to what he's saying. And it's just SO frustrating– Tzuyu wants to scream at him like a child. But she has an image to uphold so she settles on knocking him out. It's oddly satisfying.

Someone claps from above. "Good job." Of course, it's Kurotsume in the shadows. "No really, good job knocking out the only person who knows where the bomb is. Very smart move." She giggles, landing right next to Tzuyu.

As soon as Kurotsume is up on her feet, her eyes rake up and down Tzuyu's frame, noticing the cuts on her suit. If Tzuyu didn't know any better she'd think this furry was concerned for her.

Tzuyu rolls her eyes and grabs her bow from the floor. "Fuck you."

"Maybe some other time, if you're lucky. Let's get people to safety first."

A lot of people spilled out of the mall when Tzuyu came crashing in and started beating the hell out of the bad guys. And Tzuyu distinctly remembers an announcement. She debates whether to tell Kurotsume that or just let her take a few tours around the mall just for fun.

But even though she's still mad at the other superhero for leaving her to do all the hard work, at this point she just wants to get this over with and go home. 

"There was an announcement, I think everyone already evacuated." Tzuyu sighs, with all the adrenaline leaving her system she finally feels how deep the cuts are and how sore she is all over. She clutches her stomach where she's been kicked a few times and turns towards the exit. The place she's holding stings, and her palm is sticky. "I'm.. leaving. You deal with the police since you love the publicity–"

"Shh,"

Did she just– Oh, someone is definitely pushing her limits today. Yes, Tzuyu might feel like a truck has run over her but if this furry wants a fight she'll get one.

"Listen." Kurotsume puts a finger on her own lips and narrows her eyes as she looks around, listening intently. "What's that...sound?"

Tzuyu doesn't move then. She focuses on her surroundings and catches this faint beeping. Her eyes widen at the same time Kurotsume's does. Just as Tzuyu turns back to look at the unconscious guy lying on the ground just a few feet away from her, the beeping gets louder.

"LOOK OUT!"

Tzuyu's ears are ringing. When she opens her eyes again, she's hanging from the ceiling. She has her arms around Kurotsume as the cat superhero keeps her grip tight around her claw, keeping them both up and safe from the explosion below.

If Tzuyu wasn't so disgusted by the bloody mess underneath them, she would have been impressed by how strong Kurotsume was to carry them both.

"Don't look down." Kurotsume whispers, her voice smooth but breathy.

"You saved me." Tzuyu tries her best to stare only at Kurotsume, the sight downwards is something she can't handle. "Thank you."

Even though her yellow eyes and red lips are the only things Tzuyu can see of Kurotsume's, she's quick to notice the fond look the cat superhero is giving her. "No smart comments this time?"

"About you saving my ass? No." 

Her rival superhero chuckles and Tzuyu sort of...knows this laugh from somewhere.. She shrugs the feeling off. "No, just... thank you."

Before Kurotsume can say anything back, the building shakes. The cat superhero swings them back and forth before throwing them out the window, eager to get out before the whole building collapses on their heads. 

She tightens her hold around Tzuyu's waist as she lands perfectly on the pavement despite the terrifying height, much like a cat. Tzuyu barely pushes down the scream that's bubbling up in her throat and is grateful when Kurotsume gently puts her down.

Tzuyu's legs are wobbly when she's on her own feet. Everything spins and she falls sideways.

"Careful," Kurotsume catches her for the second time that day, and Tzuyu decides it's okay to let the other carry her a little longer.

"I'm...fine," and the words fall out of her lips in a very practiced way– maybe it's all the times she's told Dahyun the exact same thing when asked about her bruises that seemed to never heal. 

"You're clearly not." The cat superhero basically hisses in her ear, and it's so fitting that Tzuyu wants to laugh. "My place isn't far. I can patch you up there."

Whatever urge Tzuyu has to laugh is gone instantly, replaced by the worry of her identity being revealed. "No need. I have a...friend studying medicine. I'll find her–"

"I know you got this lone wolf thing going on but we're partners. You don't have to take off your mask when we get there, it's fine. I don't have to know your identity to help you."

Tzuyu grits her teeth. "First of all," She tries to stand on her own and succeeds, pushing Kurotsume's hands away from her with a glare when she tries to help. "We're not..._partners_."

"I just saved your life." 

"And I'm grateful to you for that. A lot. But being a partner means doing things together. And I only recall you either gloating for doing a simple job or not showing up at all when you're actually needed." Tzuyu clutches her stomach tightly when it suddenly aches, and she takes a step back to balance herself. "I gave you many chances these past few months but you just kept on being a jerk. So I'm sorry if my trust in you isn't as much as you expected."

The cat superhero's blank gaze slides down to her stomach and she sees the blood coating Tzuyu's fingers. "Sorry we can't all be saints like you, Huntress. But you know what? Fine. Suit yourself." Her voice is firm as she turns her back and in that moment, Tzuyu sort of regrets being so harsh on her.

"I never said I was a saint."

Kurotsume ignores her and disappears just like that, in the blink of an eye. Tzuyu sighs when she's finally alone and although the police sirens aren't very comforting, she can finally stop acting tough. Because dammit, it hurts A LOT. She presses a button on her wristband and calls her vehicle. Her sight is a bit blurry as she hears her motorbike's engine nearby. With the last bit of her strength she pulls from her sore muscles, she throws herself on the bike and–

***

"You awake?"

The first thing Tzuyu does when she notices she's lying down in a room she doesn't recognize is to check if her mask is still on her face. She gulps once she realizes it's still there, but doesn't fully relax under Kurotsume's unwavering gaze.

"Why am I here?" Groaning, she pulls herself up on the bed and leans against the headboard. The blankets on her fall and reveal her half-naked torso, her waist wrapped in bandages. She pulls the blankets up, her eyes wide as she looks at Kurotsume for an explanation.

"You lost too much blood because of your stab wound and passed out. I was talking to the police when I heard something wrong with your heart rhythm and...well..." Kurotsume gestures around, still in her superhero costume: her tight black leather jumpsuit and mask around her yellow eyes.

Tzuyu's heard things about the heart rhythm thing. Mostly from her one and only superhero ally in the next city, Son Chaeyoung (who was also an old friend from the orphanage before she got adopted). Apparently every human had a different heart rhythm than the other, and it was possible to focus on a specific heartbeat to locate the owner of the said heart. Which was why it was convenient to memorize the heartbeats of loved ones. Chaeyoung had shyly admitted to memorizing Tzuyu's heartbeat when she was questioned how she knew exactly where Tzuyu was in moments of danger.

"Wait...I was stabbed?" Tzuyu asks, horrified.

Kurotsume blinks. "Damn, you didn't even notice? That's some scary commitment, Huntress."

Tzuyu groans in pain when she tries to sit up straighter, lifting the blanket to stare at the bandages around her torso.

"I only tended to your wounds. Nothing else. You don't have to worry." Kurotsume sits at the edge of the bed as Tzuyu clutches the sheets with a frown. "Just tell me when you wanna leave and I'll take you to the city."

Wait. They're not in the city?

"...where are we?"

"My cave. Secret center of my lovely operations. Which is why I'll need to blindfold you for a while once we go out."

Tzuyu looks around the 'cave'. Nothing about it says superhero base. Not the cheap laptop on the desk, not the empty pizza box or the broken lamp on the floor. When she observes a bit more, she notices the comic books on the worn-out couch.

It's her. The Huntress comics that came out a year ago. Tzuyu had no idea those still existed. 

She knows she was a big deal when she first came out as a superhero, 'Huntress' on everyone's lips. But after an incident that almost outed her identity, she started escaping from the cameras more and more, eventually becoming a silent protector of the city. Working from behind the curtains. 

So when Kurotsume came out, and she was everything Tzuyu wasn't– the city went wild. Kurotsume loved the attention she got from the citizens, took selfies with people and actually talked with them. While the Huntress ran away as soon as the job was finished, Kurotsume stayed.

And listen, Tzuyu doesn't just run away because she wants to– she's tried to talk before. She really did. But it's so awkward for her. She feels like a total clown when she talks with the citizens. She doesn't know the right words to impress and so she prefers to go with playing the quiet and mysterious hero.

"I... bought those when I first came to town. I wanted to know more about you." Kurotsume chuckles and meets Tzuyu's eyes. "Imagine my disappointment when I learned it was not truly based on your story. Just fiction. Tell me," she leans in, and Tzuyu holds her breath when she smirks. "Why turn down all the interviews? People are dying to know more about you..."

Tzuyu doesn't smile. "I don't like talking with people." The voice changer device on her throat is making her itch.

"I must be an exception then." Kurotsume's voice is low and dangerous as she pulls back. Tzuyu thinks it must be nice to not have a device messing with her chords and leaving her throat sore afterwards.

"Maybe. What about you? Do you memorize every heartbeat of the people you meet?" There's nothing but smugness in Tzuyu's voice.

"No," Now with her smile gone and red lips pursed, the cat superhero looks away. Tzuyu can tell she's embarrassed at being caught.

"Guess I'm an exception for you too then." She says, a triumphant smile finally settling on her lips.

"It seems you are." There's something different about Kurotsume's voice this time. Something so frustratingly familiar. "Let me know when you're ready to move."

"Ro," Tzuyu's cheeks redden as she uses the nickname she just made up. "Thank you. Again."

And as if they never fought in the first place, Kurotsume grins, her red lips revealing her white teeth. "You're welcome, Hun."

"Uh, no. You're not calling me that."

"But it's short for Huntress. And I have to give you a nickname because you gave me one. That's just how it works."

"Then forget I ever gave you a nickname. Problem solved."

"Now you're just being mean."

***

Dahyun is not happy when Tzuyu returns the day after.

"Tzuyu, what the hell?" Despite her harsh tone, Dahyun's hug is warm. "I saw...I saw the explosion," Tzuyu tightens her arms around her sister once Dahyun starts sobbing. "I thought...I wasn't sure if–"

"I'm sorry..." Tzuyu places a kiss to the side of Dahyun's forehead. "My phone died a-and I couldn't text you. I'm so sorry."

Dahyun stays quiet for a moment before she pulls back, her hands gripping Tzuyu's shoulders. She quickly wipes her tears and sniffs, her stern gaze scares Tzuyu a little. "Well, are you okay? Were you hurt? Is that why you didn't come home right away?"

"Yes and no?" Dahyun glares at her and just as she opens her mouth to speak Tzuyu cuts her off. "I swear, my first thought was to come home so you could fix me up like you always do but I sort of uh...fainted because I was stabbed and lost a lot of blood?"

Her sister's jaw hits the floor– almost. "What?"

"Kurotsume found me and took me to her....'cave'. Before I knew it, I was already patched up and lying down in her bed half-naked."

Dahyun goes from worried to shocked. "Damn...too much information–"

"Not like that!" Tzuyu groans and looks up as she covers her face. "Oh god, why did you put that image in my head?!"

"Wha–" Dahyun scoffs. "You did it first!" She hits Tzuyu square in the shoulder. "Besides, the sexual tension between you two is off charts so you can't blame me for thinking–"

"Wha– Ridiculous." Tzuyu lets out a loud huff and chuckles. Dahyun can see the way her ears turn red. "Ri-di-cu-lous. S-Sexual tension? Ha. With that furry." She shakes her head. "Nope. Impossible. Besides, you know I like Mina. Not...not Kurotsume."

"I know how whipped you are for Mina but–"

"I'm not whipped."

"–the thing between you and Kurotsume... Well half the city sees it, sis. You literally have a whole fandom dedicated to you on twitter."

Tzuyu frowns. "And you know this because..."

When her sister's eyes widen and she looks away, Tzuyu knows she has to press just a tiny bit more to get an answer. "Dahyun..."

"I... might have seen Nayeon's account. She's...a shipper."

"...and that's reason #67 on why I will never tell Nayeon my alter ego. Anyway," Tzuyu utters a grunt of exhaustion as she turns around and throws herself on the couch, her muscles still aching even after a day of rest. Not having real superpowers sucks at times like this. "I think I need to lie down...a little more."

Dahyun's face immediately turns into a worried one and she goes full protective sister mode. Again. "Are you sure you're okay? You've never been... stabbed before. Maybe we should go to the hospital. Or...or I can change your bandages, get painkillers–"

"I'm fine. Just need more sleep." Tzuyu smiles softly up at her when her sister crouches down beside her. "Don't worry."

"I will worry. Always." Dahyun leans in and places a kiss on her forehead. It's the same magical kiss that used to chase away Tzuyu's nightmares when she was still a child. Tzuyu sighs. "I'll have dinner ready when you're awake. I'll call you in sick to school so you can rest today."

"Thanks." Tzuyu mutters as Dahyun gets up to leave.

"Oh and I'll repair your suit armor tonight, don't worry about that– it didn't seem that damaged. Nothing I can't fix anyway." Dahyun throws a look at her weapons. "I'll take your gadgets to Momo later and get them checked up. They look a little rattled. And I know Jihyo's still studying medicine but she knows her stuff so I'm gonna ask her to check up you tomorrow."

"Okay."

"To be honest I'd feel better hearing what she has to say about your wound. Your bandages will need changing anyway."

Tzuyu smiles, her eyes closed. "What would I do without you?"

"You'd literally die." Dahyun deadpans.

"Love you."

"Love you too, dummy. Now sleep."

***

When Tzuyu wakes up, its because of a notification sound indicating she has a message. Dahyun must have put her phone to charge while she was asleep.

Tzuyu blinks in the dark and narrows her eyes at the bright light coming from her phone. She groggily picks it up and checks who's texting her at...7:03 pm.

It's Mina.

_[Hey, is everything all right? Your friends told me you didn't show up at school today :( ]_

The sincere concern brings a smile to her face. She quickly types a reply.

_[I'm okay. :) Just a little sick.]_

The response is just as quick. Tzuyu's heart skips a beat.

_[Aw, get well soon. Does this mean our movie date is cancelled? T^T ]_

Tzuyu's eyes widen. She totally forgot about that. Not that she'd tell Mina that. But honestly, she's not sure if she can even get up from the couch right now. So she asks if they can reschedule.

Mina sends her a thumbs up and asks when.

_[Tomorrow?]_ Tzuyu asks.

Mina sends her a heart. The simple emoji warms up Tzuyu's heart and she sets her phone aside, closing her eyes. She falls asleep with a smile on her face, her mind occupied by a certain beautiful brunette.

When she goes to school the next day, she's surprised to see Mina in front of her classroom, looking anxious at the stares her underclassmen are giving her.

"Mina?"

Mina sighs in relief as soon as their gaze meets. As if she's suddenly forgotten about the prying eyes of the other students, Mina pulls Tzuyu in a warm hug. "Tzuyu."

Tzuyu softly smiles, her stomach flipping upside down as she caresses Mina's hair. Mina seems to find comfort in the act, letting out a small sigh.

"Couldn't wait until after school to get your daily hugs?" Tzuyu can't help but tease as they sway slowly, still holding each other.

The cutest giggle escapes her lips and Mina lifts her head, taking Tzuyu by surprise. They're so close. And Mina's so beautiful. "Nope. I need 'em now."

Her smile is blinding and because they're so close (a fact Tzuyu repeats inside her head a billion times because for the first time, Mina holds her gaze more than two seconds. Tzuyu doesn't know why that gets her excited), Tzuyu can see how her eyes are shining, the brown in her eyes warm and soft.

She smiles back. Looking down into the older girl's eyes. "Well Ms. Myoui, I'm afraid our session must come to an end because classes are about to start."

Mina rests her head on her shoulder again, squeezing tighter. "No." Judging by her voice, Tzuyu just knows she's pouting. "Not until the bell rin–"

The bell rings.

Tzuyu laughs.

Mina pulls back from the hug and glares up at the speakers. Tzuyu pushes her shoulder playfully. "Come on, you'll be late. Go."

"Fine." Mina changes her stance all of a sudden and curtsies. "Thank you for your service," she says, right there in the middle of the hall. Tzuyu rolls her eyes fondly and watches as Mina sends her a goofy grin before spinning and jumping away like the ballerina she is.

"Show-off," Tzuyu scoffs, the corner of her lips twitching into a smile.

***

"So that was a total disaster."

"Was it? I think it was kinda fun. I don't know. I'm not much of a critic."

Mina links their arms. "Well, there were a lot of inaccuracies. It almost seemed like they made up a few physics laws on their own just to look smart." Tzuyu laughs but Mina looks dead serious. "And then there were plot holes. So. Many. Plot holes. Like how come after what happens when that guy, what was his name–"

Tzuyu patiently listens to everything Mina has to say about the movie, nodding even though she lost her halfway. At least when they were talking Tzuyu had an excuse to stare and admire the older girl's beautiful features.

"Tzuyu?"

"Hmm?"

"I like this." Mina lets go of her arm and just when the warmth is about to disappear from Tzuyu's chest, Mina holds her hand tenderly.

She smiles, tightening Mina's loose grip by squeezing her hand, reassuring she feels the same. "Me too."

Mina stops walking and a breeze makes them both shiver– causing Mina to hide half her face in her scarf. Tzuyu finds it adorable.

"I want to do it again. Can we do this again?" Tzuyu asks, not even realizing she said it out loud until Mina looks up at her.

"I was hoping we would." Mina grins.

Tzuyu sighs out her relief. "Good. Good. Nice." 

They share a knowing look– eyes locked as if they're challenging the other to speak first, their joined hands swinging back and forth between them. 

_Now. Come on. Say it....now. Tell her._

Somehow Tzuyu can't even open her mouth. Not when the first snow of the season falls around them, Mina's cute beanie failing to prevent the snowflakes from landing in her eyes and hair. Tzuyu doesn't know if it was the white all around them but Mina's eyes are shining, the brown in them warm and daring. 

_Say it. You have to tell her–_

They both jump out of their trance when Mina's phone buzzes with a text message.

"I... need to go," she says after checking the message, meeting Tzuyu's eyes.

"Yeah, it's getting really cold out so...me too." Tzuyu laughs, her dimples sticking out.

Mina just has to smile again, her eyes locked on the taller girl's dimple for a few seconds before she tears her gaze away and breaths deeply.

"I'll see you later?" Mina tugs on their hands.

Tzuyu nods, her jaw clenching at the freezing cold. "Yup," She grins, tips of her ears turning red.

Perhaps a little hesitantly, Mina moves closer. Tzuyu doesn't, just watches her get closer and closer until there are arms around her waist, a nose buried in her shoulder. The hug is tender, soft and everything Tzuyu loves about Mina.

Placing one hand gently behind Mina's head and the other around her shoulders, Tzuyu leans her cheek against Mina's head.

There are no words exchanged. A few moments pass and Mina tightens her arms around her. This almost causes Tzuyu to cry out in pain, thanks to her injuries from before. She forces it back her throat and holds her breath, slowly pulling away. Her attempts to cover up her pain must have been horrible because Mina frowns at her, worried and confused.

"What's wrong?"

"I– uh... Nothing. Your coat's belt was digging into my stomach..." Tzuyu can feel her heart jumping in her chest as she lies.

Mina looks into her eyes as if she's searching the truth. Tzuyu holds her breath again, begging her heart to calm down.

At that moment, something in Mina's eyes change and for a second, a storm of emotions pass on her face. 

"Mina?" Tzuyu calls her name softly.

Mina blinks, and opens her mouth. Closes it and opens it again before finally giving her a fake smile. "I...I need to go. I'll see you tomorrow Tzuyu."

"Oh, um– okay. Bye."

Mina smiles again– although a little better than the last one, it's still a very forced smile. Tzuyu hates it. 

Mina walks away from her and Tzuyu just watches her, hoping she'll turn around at least once and maybe, explain what the hell just happened.

***

"She's avoiding you."

"Oh really, Yeri? What gave it away? Was it how she ran at the opposite direction the second she saw me or..." Tzuyu snaps.

Yeri chuckles before sipping on her milkshake. "Damn, girl. _Chill_. I'm just saying."

Tzuyu sits down with her lunch. The cafeteria is loud with students voices and laughter. The floors aren't clean, sticky with whatever is being served today.

"I just don't get it. I was so sure she felt the same way. And even if she didn't, I–" Tzuyu sighs, defeated. "I thought we were friends."

Yeri opens her mouth to speak. "Listen. You should just–"

Tzuyu cuts her off, aggressively opening her bread's package. "Yeah, yeah– I know. You're gonna tell me to give her space and let her 'figure out her feelings' in her time and stuff. And I can understand that but is it fair to me when all she does is push me away without any explanation? But I know– of course I know she deserves all the time and space she needs. I'm just really confused and I really–"

"Okay, stop! I wasn't gonna say any of that crap. Can you like, breathe for a sec?" Yeri leans in and takes in Tzuyu's flustered state, taking deep breaths. "Okay good. Now, as I was saying before you rudely interrupted me: Corner her."

"Corner her?" Tzuyu frowns. "What kind of messed up shit have you been watching lately, Yeri?"

Yeri's face lights up for a second as if she's been waiting for Tzuyu to ask her this. "Documentaries about murderers on Netflix, each story gives me the chills." Her smile falls, an angry scowl replacing it. "It's heartbreaking, actually. I really hate humans even more after watching it. You really gotta step up your game so these sorts of things don't happen anymore. Ya' hear me?"

Tzuyu wears a sad frown and sighs. "I'm trying. It's hard to know what's going on in the entire city when I don't have a technical team behind me."

Yeri scoffs in a teasing manner. "Huntress working with a team? Would love to see that."

"Keep your voice down." Tzuyu rolls her eyes.

"Anyway, what I mean to say is you two have to talk about it. It all happened after that movie date right?"

"Yeah. Do you think I did something that made her uncomfortable? I was a bit bold that night."

Yeri gives her the look. "You told me you only held hands. And hugged. And it was all Mina that initiated it. How is that you being bold?"

"I don't know...I ran my hand through her hair?" Tzuyu looks down, embarrassed.

"Okay...alright," Yeri pinches the bridge of her nose, frustrated. "Listen, you idiot. Go and talk to her. Just...ask her what changed."

***

"Tzuyu, wait!" Dahyun follows her as Tzuyu gears up. "Your injuries haven't healed yet. You're in no condition to go!"

"I can't just sit back and watch TV like nothing's happening when Kurotsume is out there getting pummeled by a maniac robot."

Dahyun sighs, on the verge of tears. "She's not alone! The police are on their way– they can help. You don't have to go."

"The police were on their way last time too. Look what good it did to me!" Tzuyu yells and when she sees how upset Dahyun is, her face softens and she takes her hands in hers. "Listen, if Kurotsume wasn't there when I lost my consciousness...I would have been exposed. My identity would've been the headlines of every newspaper, my life would have been over."

Dahyun's crying now, still clearly very scared. Tzuyu hugs her. "I owe her this, Dahyun. But you don't have to worry, I'll call Chaeyoung if things get out of hand. That guy won't stand a chance against three superheros plus the police force."

"Promise me you won't do anything stupid?"

"I promise."

Dahyun pulls back and wipes her tears. "Okay. Okay and um... If you do call Chaeyoung, tell her to come visit. I miss that fast midget."

"Midget?" Tzuyu smirks playfully. "You two are literally the same height."

Dahyun glares at her. "Stop poking fun at me and go save your girlfriend."

"Right!" Tzuyu jumps off the window like it's the most normal thing in the universe and gets on her motorcycle. "Not my girlfriend though!" She yells as she drives away and despite the uneasiness in her chest, Dahyun smiles at the denial.

Whenever Dahyun mentions how in love Kurotsume and her look, Tzuyu feels guilty. She likes Mina, she's so sure she does. And they're not even going out but when Kurotsume and Huntress' chemistry is mentioned, Tzuyu feels like she's cheating on Mina. Which is ridiculous. She knows, but it's the way she feels and she can't help it. So she's been a tiny bit distant from Kurotsume this week.

Not that the cat superhero seemed to mind. Usually Kurotsume is very flirty around Huntress; suggestive lines, low seductive voice, unnecessary touching...

But...none of that this week. None. Both of them have been acting like boring strict business partners lately, relying on teamwork much to Tzuyu's surprise but other than that, nothing bordering on friendly. Their small talks were non-existent now.

Tzuyu can't lie, she did miss their old bantering a little bit.

When Tzuyu– Huntress gets to the scene of the fight, she sees an exhausted Kurotsume trying to avoid the knifes being thrown at her by the evil robot. The police are taking cover behind the cars, shooting at it, but from the bullets on the ground and zero damage on the robot, it's bulletproof.

"How many freaking knives do you have, you sicko?!" Kurotsume yells as she jumps around, doing flips like they're child's play. She must be really good at dancing, Tzuyu thinks.

Tzuyu's not noticed yet by the slightly huge robot, so she decides to sneak around and hit him with the beam canon she's been working on for a year now. She might not have superpowers, but Tzuyu likes to think she makes it up with her brilliant mind.

When she's right behind the robot, she crouches down and steadies the weapon. Just as she's about to pull the trigger though, some dumbass ruins everything.

"Huntress! Huntress is here!" One of the officers yells in glee.

Tzuyu swallows, panicking as the robot turns to her. "Well, fuck."

There's a shout, possibly coming from Kurotsume as Tzuyu dives out of the laser beam the robot sends her way. Her stab wound hurts like hell when she lands on the pavement a bit ungracefully.

"Do you have a death wish?!" Kurotsume, who's lost one of her fake cat ears to the laser appears next to her like she just teleported. "You should be resting, you damn workaholic!"

Huntress stands and her eyes widen. She pushes Kurotsume with every bit of strength she has and jumps the opposite way. A few knives fly past where they were standing before.

"You can scold me later! I'll get the cannon, you distract him!" Huntress yells as she draws her bow and sends a few arrows at the robot to keep it occupied.

The cat superhero nods, crawling towards the robot. She stands, readies her claw to use it in time to get away. "You're not the only one who has knives," There's a pause, as if the robot is locking on Kurotsume. Alert as ever, she flings a few small knives at the robot. They jump off the metal, doing no damage as predicted. But she has its attention.

Meanwhile Tzuyu does her best to grab the weapon that flew back. Throwing her bow on the ground, she grabs the large cannon and gets behind the cat superhero, the distance between them quite a lot. Tzuyu hopes she's not out of range. She searches for an opening.

Suddenly, the robot starts to run full speed towards Kurotsume. Its eyes glow a dark red, and needles break out of its skin like a second armor. If it slams into Kurotsume, it's game over. 

And just when that is about to happen, Kurotsume does a backflip, and shoots her claw up on a roof. As she's lifted off the ground, the robot looks up and that's when Tzuyu pulls the trigger. 

The huge beam that fires almost sends Tzuyu back but she keeps holding onto the cannon with a sturdy grip.

The beam hits the robot and it staggers back and falls, its circuits probably burned beyond repair; judging by the glaring black hole in its torso.

They won. 

And Tzuyu's just so happy the weapon worked. Don't tell anyone but she hadn't tested it before so she had been a little nervous about using it. 

The officers cheer and highfive each other as Kurotsume walks towards Tzuyu elegantly despite her ruined superhero suit.

"Ro!" Huntress grins at her partner as she puts her bow behind her back and holds the cannon like her baby. "Can you believe that it worked? You have no idea how long I've been working on this cannon–"

"Huntress," Kurotsume says, not a single hint of joy in her tone. She's nervous and it's easy to tell. "We need to talk. Alone."

Tzuyu frowns. "Okay... I'll go get my motorcycle."

"No need. Just," Kurotsume holds her arms out and wow, her yellow eyes are exceptionally beautiful tonight. Tzuyu wonders why. "Come here."

Tzuyu stands there like an idiot for a few seconds before Kurotsume moves closer and hugs her. And the next thing she knows they're off the ground and on a roof.

Kurotsume pulls back only a little, still holding her waist. Tzuyu can see in her eyes that she's in a quandary.

"Ro?" Huntress whispers and they're so close her breath caresses the other's cheeks. The cat superhero presses her red lips together for a second, moves Tzuyu's hair behind her shoulders before her hand reaches and gently holds the taller girl's nape. The cannon is between their bodies, still in Tzuyu's hands, preventing them from getting closer.

The superhero leans in anyway. Tzuyu's thundering heart makes it hard for her to function properly. Just when Kurotsume's red lips are about to touch hers, Mina's face flashes before her eyes and Tzuyu moves away. Guilt consumes her. This isn't fair to either of these girls. 

She distances herself from Kurotsume. "I...I can't."

"Why not?"

When Huntress doesn't answer, Kurotsume speaks. "I'm sorry. I didn't get us up here for...uh, for that. I just had to tell you I–" She takes a deep breath. "I know about your real identity."

In complete surprise and rage, Tzuyu turns back to her, the cannon slipping from her grip. "You went behind my back?"

"No– No! It wasn't like that. I found out by accident–"

"Don't lie to me! How can you just accidentally find out someone's real identity?" Tzuyu yells, the voice changer device on her throat making her voice deep and frightening.

"Your heartbeat!" Kurotsume yells back. "I found out because of your heartbeat."

Tzuyu listens, trying to think of scenarios how that would make sense.

"I was hugging someone. A friend I hold very dear. I...wanted to listen to her heartbeat to know if she was lying and decided to memorize its pattern too. And so I did. But her hearbeat...it was so familiar. I had memorized this pattern before. Yours."

Tzuyu tries to think back to all the people she's hugged. Kurotsume's face strangely comes close to matching the one person who's been avoiding her all week. 

Seeing the realization on Tzuyu's face, Kurotsume tears up. "I-I wanted to tell you whole week. But I didn't know how– You liked Mina, but jury was still out for Kurotsume. I didn't want to lose you. I just– I _can't_ lose you."

Tzuyu presses a button on the voice changer device, turning it off. "So you weren't avoiding me because you hated me?" Tzuyu asks, her voice breaking.

"Of course not!" Kurotsume– no, Mina moves closer, gently taking her hands. "Tzuyu," she whispers her name.

Before she can say what else is on her mind, Tzuyu surges forward and kisses her. Mina grabs her waist, caressing it as she tilts her head to deepen the kiss. Tzuyu's heart speeds up rapidly and Mina smiles against her lips after hearing it. Cupping Mina's jaw, Tzuyu's thumbs brush her cheeks in the most tender way possible.

Mina feels giddy at the love she can feel from the kiss, her tears dry up. And now, all Mina wants to do is to kiss Tzuyu, kiss her until she also feels and knows this great affection Mina has for her.

Tzuyu pulls back after giving her one last peck. Mina chases her lips but Tzuyu speaks, "There could be cameras."

"Then let's go somewhere private."

***

"When you fought with that robot four months ago, you used a different weapon called 'beam cannon'. The beam cannon was brilliant, its abilities were so enhanced to the point where it became a completely different weapon. Is it possible you are the one that made the modifications, Huntress?"

Tzuyu freezes. Maybe it was too soon for her to talk with the media after so long. "Uhhhhhh I–yes, I improved a prototype that–"

"Are you going to by any chance, sell it to the police force?" One reporter asks as a photographer takes a hundred shots of her.

"I–"

"Which will you say was the most powerful villian you've faced this year?"

"How old are you?"

"Huntress! Are you a high school student? College? Do you have a job outside of being a superhero?"

"Will you be giving interviews more often now? And what was the reason behind you refusing to meet the cameras? And why hold a press conference now?"

Oh, yes. Tzuyu is definitely gonna avoid the reporters next time. Mina had convinced her to try this out but nope, there's no way she's living through this a second time.

"Whoa, y'all. One at a time." Kurotsume suddenly lands next to Huntress. The flashes go wild at the sight of the two superheroes together. 

"Ro," Huntress says softly.

"Hi, Hun."

Huntress crosses her arms. "I told you not to call me that."

"Please. Just admit you like it already. Your heart goes crazy when I call you like that."

"No! It does. not." Huntress tightens her grip on her bow, glancing at the reporters from the corner of her eyes. "It beats normally. Like a... normal person. It beats like it always does."

Kurotsume chuckles. "If you say so. But unlike you, your heart can't lie."

A few reporters call their names. They turn towards them, Huntress still flustered.

"There are fans that are in awe of you twos friendship/partnership that has gotten much stronger lately. It's incredible to witness two powerful women supporting each other. Our city is proud to have you both. Care to comment how–"

For once, Huntress was actually enjoying a question until some other reporter cut in quite rudely and ruined it all with the most scary question in the world:

"I have to ask for the sake of the fans: are you dating?"

Huntress' eyes widen and she snorts as if the thought of the two of them dating is hilarious. "No. Why would we even– Me and her? No we're not...dating."

"Yet." Kurotsume mumbles with a small smile. Even though it seems a bit forced to Huntress, no one else is observant enough.

Laughter erupts from the crowd as Huntress hits Kurotsume's shoulder.

***

Later that day, at their new center of operations (Kurotsume's "cave"), Tzuyu takes a deep breath and throws herself on the bed with a groan. "I still have an essay to write..."

"That's fine, I can help you." Mina puts down the claw and a few hidden weapons she had on her on the table, slowly lying down next to Tzuyu. "Tzuyu?"

"Hmm?"

Mina gulps. Her eyes glued to Tzuyu's closed eyes, knowing they will probanly flutter open when she says what's on her mind. "Just to be clear....we _are_ dating right?"

Tzuyu does open her eyes. She opens her eyes and they're full of worry and guilt. "Is this because of what happened with the reporters?"

Mina looks away, shrugs.

"Oh, Mina." Warmth spreads all over Mina when Tzuyu gets closer, throwing an arm around her waist and snuggling to her chest. "I love you. God, I love you _so_ much you have no idea."

Tzuyu thinks the red on her girlfriend's cheeks is a happy sign when Mina smiles and pulls her closer by wrapping her arm around her shoulders. It's so warm and so comfortable that it would be easy to just fall asleep– but Tzuyu's determined to explain her side.

"But we can't date as Huntress and Kurotsume. Giving more information about our superhero disguises can have dire consequences. I learned that the hard way."

Mina sighs, running her hand through the younger girl's brown locks.

"I know it sucks." Tzuyu places a tender kiss on Mina's neck. "But everyone we love knows we're dating as our real selves– Mina and Tzuyu. And I think that matters the most." 

"I guess."

There's a pause. Tzuyu listens to Mina's heartbeat, wishing she had the superpowers to hear it whenever she wanted just like Mina did. She pulls herself up and stares into her beautiful girlfriend's loving yellow eyes. Wanting to see her whole face, she gently grabs Mina's mask and takes it off. 

A few seconds after the mask is off, Mina's eyes never leaves hers as they slowly turn into a dark brown color. Tzuyu doesn't know why that turns her on a little bit...or maybe a lot...

Thankfully, Mina kisses her. This kiss is different from the others, Tzuyu notices. It's not gentle and soft as it almost always is, it's full of passion and need. She feels it when Mina's tongue brushes her lips and teases her mouth open, feels it when there's a hand on her hip and in her hair. And then suddenly there's a very welcome weight on her stomach, legs on each side of her waist, trapping her on the bed.

Mina cups her cheeks, continues the attack on her lips, pressing deeper. With their bodies deliciously flushed, Tzuyu can barely think. Her thoughts consist of Mina, and only Mina. Mina's perfume. Mina's sweet taste. The softness of Mina's lips. Mina's perfectly toned muscles under her hands. Mina's hands wandering on her body, squeezing and caressing her waist.

These thoughts and touches cause a pull down her stomach and Tzuyu writhes beneath the older girl. Sensing the movement, Mina's kisses trail down from her lips to her jaw and eventually her neck.

"Mina," she breathes the girl's name. "I'm sorry." Tzuyu whispers. 

Mina stops. She holds herself up so she can face Tzuyu. A fond smile rests on her face. "We don't have to continue. It's okay."

Tzuyu turns even redder than before. "It's not that...I _really_ want to do this–" she looks away shyly when Mina grins at her. "But I really have to tell you that I–"

Mina pecks her lips and chuckles at the look on her girlfriend's face. "Sorry, couldn't help myself. Go on," 

Tzuyu presses her lips together and Mina wants to gush at how cute she is. "I should have spoken with you about it before I denied we're dating. That was incredibly insensitive of me. I never wanted you to feel sad over something like that."

"I know you didn't," Mina gives her a genuine tight-lipped smile and Tzuyu cups Mina's jaw to press kisses on each mole gracing her face, lingering a bit on her favorite one that's on her nose. Mina's smile turns into a grin. "But next time, talk to me?"

Tzuyu nods meekly.

"And now..." Mina's eyes turn yellow again, fully knowing the effect this trick has on Tzuyu by now. "Touch me?" She whispers her request into Tzuyu's ear, voice low and seductive. She then leans back to lock eyes with her girlfriend.

When Mina's eyes turn back to a beautiful dark brown, Tzuyu knows she's a goner. Maybe she should have texted Dahyun to cancel their dinner plans with Momo before it was–....

Oh well, too late now. Tzuyu would rather die than to interrupt Mina again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all the kudos and comments! They make me so happy ;-;


	7. you stayed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short one-shot for Valentine's! It's out late ik, i tried okay lmao
> 
> Succubus Mina and human Tzuyu
> 
> This chapter is rated M (just to be safe)

Mina presses her down.

How many times has it been already? She's lost count. There's just something about her. Something about her that Mina can't seem to find anywhere else.

It's ridiculous, feeling bound somewhere. To someone. The feeling is foreign, so foreign Mina fails to recognize it at first– but comes to accept it when she returns to this damn room for the nth time.

Mina's a demon. A succubus. She doesn't have favorites. She _shouldn't_ have favorites.

But it's inevitable. To miss her scent. To miss her chocolate hair. It's inevitable to miss her taste– that sweet...sweet taste Mina craves whenever she holds herself back for too long. She's addicted to it.

What a foolish mistake it was. To choose this woman instead of _anyone_ else. 

Mina runs her tongue up on her neck. She moans.

Something about all of this is very satisfying. She's not even doing half the things she does to her other victims but merely this...this satisfies Mina's hunger for everything.

Her fingers graze the woman's tan abdomen before sliding past her waistband. The woman beneath her whimpers at her touch and Mina's eyes glow redder at the sound, her desire growing along with the energy she drains from the human.

The woman turns her head, her hands grasping at the sheets as Mina's fingers start to move. Her labored breathing and pleased expressions are amongst the many things Mina feels proud of herself for.

The succubus pulls down her shirt a little and bites down on the woman's shoulder, licking and sucking– but not enough to leave a mark. The human arches her back, her soft moans and whimpers getting louder when Mina fastens the pace of her fingers.

Mina's drained plenty of energy from the human at this point but she doesn't want to stop. She wants to finish this like she usually does, hear this woman's alluring voice as she nears ecstasy.

The human moans again.

"Tzuyu," Soon as the succubus sighs the woman's name, she stops. 

Mina just broke her own rule. She broke a very very important rule... So careless. She's so careless and now, there is chance of–

A breathless voice whispers, "Please,"

Mina looks at the woman. Her eyes are open. 

She's looking at her. The succubus' breath gets stuck in her throat when their eyes meet and her wings shoot up in alert, ready to fly out if necessary. This has never happened before. Mina was always in the woman's dreams, never reality. It's <strike>maybe</strike> definitely a first in Mina's life that a human actually sees her.

Usually when Mina comes to her room, Tzuyu would be sleeping already. Then Mina would enter her dreams, give her pleasure in real life and let her think it was...what do humans call it again? Right. A wet dream.

It's what she does as a succubus, and perhaps it's different than what others do– others that take pleasure in seeing the helpless pain and suffering of humans. Meanwhile, Mina does her best to gain her needed energy while helping humans with their fantasies and giving them pleasure.

A hand grabs Mina's wrist. Mina feels the burning sensation and wants to pull back, but at the same time it feels so good–

Mina starts moving her fingers again.

Tzuyu throws her head back and sighs almost in relief. Mina watches as the human gets lost in pleasure, perhaps drunk in lust to realize a succubus has her trapped on her bed.

Mina doesn't complain.

_It's different when they're awake_, she thinks when Tzuyu pulls her in, flushing their bodies together. She curses herself right after because of how predatory she sounds, even thought it's not what she means.

Tzuyu gasps. When Mina feels the intense rush of energy through her veins she realizes why. The succubus helps the human through her high before she slowly pulls her fingers out. 

Tzuyu falls asleep almost instantly after that and Mina untangles from the human, flying far away.

***

Tzuyu.

Tzuyu.

_Tzuyu_.

Mina can't stop thinking about her. No human can compare to the beauty of Chou Tzuyu. No human's life-enery can compare to the pure power Tzuyu gives her during their.... activities.

Mina wants to taste that power again, she wants to taste her skin– hear the moans she dreams of even when she's with other humans. 

So she makes up her mind. She will visit Chou Tzuyu again. And she does. Again and again. And again.

"You'll kill her at this rate." Sana warns her.

And it is true on some level. Mina drains Tzuyu's life-energy and breath mercilessly.

Tzuyu's usually 'having a wet dream' through it, but sometimes she's awake. It's Mina's favorite when she is, because she holds onto Mina as if she would die right then if the succubus ever stopped.

Mina checks if Tzuyu knows who she is. She doesn't.

Tzuyu thinks she's dreaming everything up.

Or at least Mina thinks so, until one night Tzuyu asks her in the middle of her panting, "Can you.... tell me your name?"

It startles Mina and she doesn't know the consequences at all when she answers. "Mina."

"Mina," Tzuyu moans, grinding against her.

For the first time, it's Mina that falls asleep right after it's over. She feels light as a feather.

She wakes in the morning with the suns rays tickling her pale skin. The softness of the bed indicates it's not hers, and she startles a bit at the information. Her eyes hurt when she forces them wide open, her bare body aching as she moves. Her back especially.

"You're awake." Someone says.

Mina looks to her right to see Tzuyu, her brown hair cascading down her naked shoulders in waves.

"Why am I here?"

Tzuyu smiles so bright, the sun hides behind the clouds. "You stayed."

***

Apparently a mortal saying her name during intercourse had the chance of making her a mortal as well– if the human had enough power that is. Which Tzuyu obviously had, no doubt.

So in other words, Mina is a human now.

It's awkward. But adjustable.

Mina misses her wings, she misses the power she used to feel running through her veins, the excitement.

What she doesn't miss is the loneliness, because Tzuyu is always there. She doesn't miss looking at the sky and wondering if there is more to life than just draining life-forces of humans. She doesn't miss the constant, painful thirst for sex as a succubus– now she does it when she wants to, not when she has to. And Tzuyu is there to help her, always.

"You were always so gentle," Tzuyu says, "Always stopping if there was something bothering me. Pampering me with kisses I'd like to think that were full of love. You didn't take anything from me, you gave me everything you had instead. So it was hard to believe you were succubus."

Mina laughs. Through tears mostly because her insecurities poke at the most fragile parts of her when it comes to Tzuyu.

"I'm serious." Tzuyu's dimple somehow brings more sincerity to her words. Mina doesn't know how she does it. "If anything, I thought you were an angel."


	8. what she needs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tzuyu's stressed about a lot of things. Mina helps.

It's cold. There's snow everywhere. Children are having a snowball fight as Mina calmly passes by them, secretly terrified they might hit her by accident. They don't, and Mina continues walking.

It's a nice, white day for the city and Mina finds herself feeling giddy. Her classes for the day are all done and she's heading home to her laptop for some sweet gaming. Her stomach grumbles and she holds the takeouts she bought on the way tighter. 

She finally reaches her apartment building.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Snowman." Mina grins at the snowman at the entrance as she playfully tips her beanie. She giggles to herself as she unlocks the door, the poorly made snowman that's been there for about three days somehow making her feel like someone's welcoming her back home.

It's a little ridiculous she thinks as she gets in the elevator– considering she has a housemate that's actually _alive_ and welcomes her back for real.

Mina starts wondering what her roommate is doing as she turns the key and pushes the door to her apartment open. Probably still studying.

"I'm back!" Mina announces, quickly closing the door and running to the kitchen. She's starving.

"I got burgers from your favorite place." She licks her lips as she takes off her coat, very eager to devour her dinner. "I don't know how but they're still miraculously hot!" She giggles.

Silence.

"Tzuyu?"

Wow. Did Tzuyu really go out? Chou Tzuyu, who's locked herself inside the house the past few days to study for her finals– went out? That nerd?

Nah.

But if not...where is Mina's usual 'welcome back!'– the one sentence that only makes her heart warm if it's Tzuyu saying it with her lovely voice?

Yeah, something's wrong. Tzuyu never skips '_welcome back_'. She never ignores Mina either.

She knocks on Tzuyu's door. "Hey, you in there?"

No answer. Although, Mina could swear she heard sniffling.

Opening the door, she's a little surprised to find the room empty. She walks in and with a little observing, sees the closet left ajar. When she hears someone sniffling again – she's pretty sure the noise is coming from inside it.

"Tzuyu?"

"In here." A defeated voice says just as Mina opens the closet.

Barely able to fit in her tall frame, Tzuyu has a textbook on her lap, her phones flashlight turned on to light up the inside of the closet.

Mina can't help but laugh. "What are you doing cooped up in there, silly?"

"Neighbours too loud," She mumbles.

Mina frowns as she listens and notices they are indeed loud, the thin walls doing absolutely nothing to prevent the laughter and music coming from next door.

Tzuyu looks up at her for a moment. Her eyes tired and slightly red. Her hair is all over the place and with further inspection, Mina notices crumpled tissues....also everywhere.

"I feel like asking if everything's okay would be a dumb thing to do right now."

Their eyes meet and the older girl waits for one of Tzuyu's clever responses. When it doesn't come, her smile slowly fades.

Tzuyu looks down at her textbook and her grip on her pen tightens. She opens her mouth to speak– but she doesn't. Speak that is. She starts crying.

"Oh, Tzuyu... What's wrong? What happened?"

Mina pulls Tzuyu out of the closet and her housemate doesn't protest in the slightest as she finds herself in a warm embrace.

"I can't...do it." Tzuyu says, tears flowing down her cheeks. "I don't understand anything!" She sobs loudly, sounding stuffed up. This leads Mina to frown. She immediately brings her hand up to Tzuyu's forehead, wiping away her sweat.

"My god, you're burning up!"

"I'm gonna fail..." Tzuyu cries softly into Mina's hoodie.

"Alright, come on." Mina stands up, pulling Tzuyu up with her. "Let's get you to bed."

Tzuyu can barely walk, even with Mina as her support. They fall on the bed together when they reach it and Mina lifts her face up from the sheets where she faceplanted. "Have you taken any medicine?"

Tzuyu shakes her head slowly, trying to calm herself down. Tears still glisten in her eyes.

"Okay." Mina gets up, fluffs up Tzuyu's pillow and pushes her to lie down properly. "Don't you dare move."

She basically runs to the bathroom and opens up the cabinet where they put all their medicine– (even a few they probably won't ever need. That's what Tzuyu thinks anyway, Mina knows they'll come in handy if there's a zombie apocalypse). She grabs the one her housemate needs along with a towel and makes a quick stop in the kitchen to grab a glass of water before walking back to Tzuyu's room.

She returns to the sight of Chou Tzuyu with the textbook back on her lap. Tzuyu blows her nose into a tissue and scribbles a few things. Stops. Her eyes water again and she grabs another tissue, frowning as she wipes the few tears that managed to escape. 

God, she's a mess.

"Hey..." Mina calls, trying to get her attention. "Here."

Tzuyu's face don't relax the slightest as she throws the pill in her mouth and gulps down the water. Mina takes the glass from her hands after she's done.

"I don't think it's a good idea to study when you're like this, Tzuyu. You should rest." Mina tucks Tzuyu's hair behind her ear.

"You don't have to look after me. I'll be fine.." Tzuyu stops talking to breathe through her mouth since her nose is stuffed. "I know you're tired. And I'm not exactly pleasant to look at right now."

After the older girl tilts her head and gives her a disagreeing look, Tzuyu's bottom lip wobbles again. "Mina. I have a tissue for my nose." Tzuyu holds up a crumpled tissue, "And a tissue for my tears." She holds up another one, making her point. Tears fill her eyes again. "I'm sweaty, my voice sounds like I swallowed Kermit the Frog and–"

"You are always pleasant to look at because I love you," 

Mina panics when Tzuyu's expression changes, like she's trying to understand what that means. _Crap_.

"I'm your friend. And friends take care of each other. Especially at times like this." Mina adds quickly.

Tzuyu sniffles and looks down at the tissues on the bed. She frowns. "Which one was– ugh who cares." She grabs a random one and blows her nose.

Mina winces. "Listen...why don't you just change your clothes and I'll go make you some soup, hmm? Okay?"

Tzuyu nods, her dry lips parting open to breathe in gulps of air.

Just as Mina gets up, she turns back to Tzuyu again. "Do you need help getting changed?"

There's no telling if her housemate is blushing at her question because the fever already has her cheeks redder than the sun during sunset. She looks down and shakes her head. 

"Alright," Mina smiles. "And hey, you shouldn't worry so much. There's plenty of time 'til finals. And honestly, even if you fail it's not the end of the world. You can–"

"My parents worked so hard to get me this far." Tears never seem to leave Tzuyu's eyes. "They worked hard so I can have good education abroad. I can't fail a class. I have never failed a class, Mina. I don't want to."

"Okay, well then you won't." She says, sitting back down on the bed. "First you're going to rest and get better. Then I'll study with you until you understand every inch of that textbook. If that doesn't work we'll get help from my friend Chaeyoung, you know, the barista with the cute tattoos? She's really smart."

Mina wipes the tears falling down Tzuyu's cheeks. "You're gonna be fine," she promises, pulling Tzuyu into a hug.

Tzuyu cries into her chest a minute or so, and Mina just knows. She knows this whole thing is not just about her grades. It has to be related to _her_ too. The frustration, the never-ending tears. Mina's all too familiar with it.

She went through the same thing.

Mina presses her lips together, not letting her hold on the younger girl get even a little loose. "Tzuyu...It's okay. I know it hurts right now but it gets easier."

"I miss her so much..." Tzuyu mutters between hiccups, confirming Mina's suspicions.

Mina sighs. She runs her hand through Tzuyu's wavy locks, leaning her cheek against her head. "It's her loss." She pulls her impossibly closer and Tzuyu claws at her back, strangely strong for someone who's sick. "Anyone would be lucky to have someone like you."

Tzuyu cries harder at her words. "Elkie said the same thing when she..." She hides her face in Mina's chest, not wanting to continue. And she doesn't need to because again, Mina knows.

She knows because the night of the day Elkie and Tzuyu broke up, she was the one holding her– making her feel safe and loved. She was the one that was there, patiently listening to whatever she had to say. She was the one wiping her tears and providing the words she needed to hear the most. Tzuyu had a lot of tears for a lot of things, but her tears that day were nothing like the ones Mina saw her shedding for anything else.

Unable to contain her affection, Mina presses a kiss to Tzuyu's hair, "It's alright. I understand." She remembers the huge smile on Tzuyu's face before that day. Before the break up. How excited she was that Elkie and her were going to finally spend some time together. Mina feels her heart ache. "I understand how hard it must be to lose something you cherish so much so unexpectedly."

"I don't want to feel like this anymore." Tzuyu sniffles, pulling away.

"I know." Mina gives her a sympathetic smile, lifting her chin with her fingers. Their eyes meet. "It might take a little more time but you'll get there. This won't last forever, I promise." 

When Mina boops her nose, Tzuyu's lips twitch into a small smile. She sniffles again. 

Mina always knows how to make her feel better.

Tzuyu's stomach growls and Mina laughs. She pats Tzuyu's tummy. "Oh, I'm so sorry, ma'am," she playfully speaks to it, "Mina will prepare your food, right away."

The smile reaches Tzuyu's eyes this time and she laughs at Mina's soft baby voice. "Thank you," she says, her tears no longer running down her cheeks. Her eyes shine, not with tears but something else.

Mina's heart trembles at the sight. 

***  
  
It's maybe an hour later when Mina enters Tzuyu's room again.

She's quite proud of herself for actually managing to follow the soup recipe perfectly even though it is her first time. Taking ten minutes to measure the salt really pays off in the end, no matter the amount of teasing she had to go through on the phone. Yes, she got instructions from Jeongyeon on a video call but they weren't very informative, okay? All Jeongyeon did was read her father's recipe and laugh at her for half on hour. 

Sometimes, Mina deeply regrets telling Jeongyeon about her feelings for Tzuyu a year ago.

"I know it took some time but I finally made you some s–"

Tzuyu's asleep.

"–oup." Mina finishes with a fond smile. She quietly places the tray on the table and approaches Tzuyu. She's sleeping with her mouth wide open since her nose is stuffed and it makes Mina giggle.

She gently wipes her housemate's damp forehead with a towel and watches as Tzuyu's chest rises and falls with each breath. 

It's maybe a weird time for it to happen, but the feelings she buried so deep inside her start to resurface and Mina feels the heartache return after _so_ many months battling it down.

She leans in and presses a chaste kiss on the sleeping girl's forehead. She'll take care of her. The thing Tzuyu needs most right now is a friend. And she's willing to be the one, regardless of her feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This actually happened to me irl lol I was sick and crying inside the closet cuz I couldn't get shit done in time and I needed a safe place to cry. I heard my roommate come in and I waited for her to go out again but she didn't and I eventually had to get out bc... oxygen
> 
> Even though i was so smooth as i got out and pretended I wasnt there all along,,, she laughed straight for about fifteen minutes and then helped me with my work in exchange for a movie night (im convinced she and i have a love-hate friendship)
> 
> Oh and,
> 
> I love Elkie :(


	9. primary user [pt. 1]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> robot!Tzuyu and owner!mina
> 
> I think this is rated T? Idk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't proofread...sorry if there are any mistakes or sentences that make zero sense :(

Mina lies down on her bed, staring up at the ceiling. Her eyes hurt a little and her back is sore but she's happy nonetheless.

Nothing better to do on her free day than to just lie in bed and play games.

Mina takes a minute to rest her eyes, holding the headgear in her hands. She wants to hurry up and put it back on to jump back in the game but her head is throbbing, so she decides Jihyo can handle the boss on her own. She's been playing for three hours already anyway.

She sighs. Her eyes still closed, she presses the button next to the headgear.

"Logging off...BlackSwan37. Thank you for playing."

After the game announces her leave, Mina puts the VR headgear on the table near her bed and sinks down further into the soft sheets.

Just as she's about to surrender to sleep, the doorbell rings.

With a frustrated groan she gets up, stomping her way to the door.

"I have a delivery for Myoui Mina."

When the man says this, Mina frowns. Did she order something? When...did she order–

The man pushes the tall box to her and swipes left, a hologram appears. "I need your signature please,"

Mina, although a bit confused, pulls out her phone and swipes up towards the hologram. She watches as a green check mark confirms her signature and the man wishes her a good day, leaving her with the huge box.

"Okay." Mina puts her hands on her hips as she eyes the box that's even taller than her. "Okay, cool."

She gets behind it and tries to push it inside her apartment. She gets surprised when it's fairly easy to do so, the box not weighing as much as she expected it to. It _is_ still heavy but Mina does her exercise. She also has an arm made of metal but that's not important.

When it's finally in, she slams the door close. She holds her breath as she unboxes, cutting the tapes.

It's a girl.

Mina...ordered a girl?!

She panics, her eyes widening. She takes a few steps back and that's when she sees it.

_Emotional Support AI Robot. She can feel emotions!_

She breathes a sigh of relief. So it's not a real human. That's good.

Robots with Emotional Intelligence. _REIs_.

Mina's heard of them. It's hard not to, they're everywhere. All types of them, with different names and different appearances blending into the society like they're normal human beings.

Mina closes her eyes and runs her cold metal fingers through her hair. She did not order this. She would _never_ waste her money on a robot.

But she knows someone who'd do anything to buy one. 

"Dahyun..." 

"I swear it wasn't me!" Dahyun defends herself on the hologram, looking at her with her eyebrows raised. "I wouldn't use your credit card without your permission, girl–"

Mina crosses her arms. "Except you have before."

"Let's not dwell on the past. I'm a changed woman." Dahyun stares into the distance.

"Get your ass here." Before Dahyun can protest, Mina ends the call. 

A few minutes later, Mina opens the door to a sulking Dahyun. "I was watching a movie with Nayeon, you monster."

"I don't care. You owe me."

"Yeah, yeah." Dahyun shoves her hands into the pockets of her checkered pants as she moves around the box. When she comes face to face with the robot, her mouth falls open. "Holy crap, she's so pretty."

"She," Mina emphasizes, "is a robot. And I sure as hell didn't order one."

"Have you checked your emails?"

Mina squints at the suggestion. "Smart."

She unlocks her phone and immediately checks her inbox, finding a receipt buried deep.

"There!" Mina exclaims and Dahyun moves to stand next to her when she swipes up and the email shows up on the wall as a hologram.

"So you bought her two weeks ago."

"Ugh, don't say it like that. I hate this." 

Dahyun frowns. "Wait, I don't think the AI's companies match. This receipt isn't for a REI."

"...this is for the AI robot I bought for Chaengie on her birthday." Mina groans.

"Oh, yeah she wouldn't shut up about it." Dahyun gives her a tight-lipped smile. "I forget you're rich sometimes. Welp, that's a huge lie, I never forget. I don't know why I said that." She turns back to the box and moves around it as if she's searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Mina asks as she stands before the robot that's still in the box with her eyes closed. 

"Looking for her serial number. Or name... Ah! Found it! Serial number... RZ5FgeyC." Dahyun laughs loudly. "Gay."

Mina rolls her eyes. "I'll search it in my inbox. What was it again?"

"Jo..hee?" Dahyun mumbles, reading above the serial number. "Her name is...Tzuyu?"

The robot opens her eyes.

Mina's heart almost stops. "Dahyun..." She warns. "Whatever you did, y-you better–"

"Hello."

Mina flinches at the robot's smooth voice. Dahyun slowly stands up in awe.

"My name is Tzuyu." The robot pushes the box door open and Mina takes a step back. "Tell me your name."

Feeling a little intimidated by the eye contact, Mina can't help but mutter. "M-Myoui Mina."

The robot extends her hand. Mina is too entranced and freaked out to stop and think. Despite Dahyun waving her arms around, quietly telling her not to, she shakes the robot's hand that's surprisingly soft and warm.

The second Mina's hand touches hers, the robots eyes shine bright blue. "You are now logged in as a user of the primary level, Mina." 

"..t-thanks?"

Dahyun facepalms. "Great, you can't return her now."

The robot, Tzuyu, turns to Dahyun. "Have I inconvenienced you?"

Dahyun's eyes melt at the robot's innocent question. "No, no, no. Of course not. I just–"

"Is she a family member?"

Mina flinches once again under the robot's stare. Why did she have to be so tall? "No."

Dahyun pouts. "Ouch."

"Romantic partner?" Tzuyu asks again.

Mina's cheeks redden slightly. "No."

Dahyun smirks this time. "You hesitated."

"I didn't." Mina defends herself, her stern gaze speaking the volumes ten times her voice.

"Mhmm. 'kay."

"Hey, bot." Mina calls her attention. "I want to return you. How do I do that?"

"I am afraid that is not possible. Due to my model being exclusive, refunds are strictly unacceptable once I come in contact with a human and log them in."

"This," Dahyun points at Tzuyu, "is what I was trying to tell you with my chicken flapping moves." Dahyun shakes her head.

Mina ignores Dahyun, getting frustrated more by the second. "Then log me out!"

"I can't. You are the primary user, Mina." Tzuyu insists.

"But I didn't even order you!"

Tzuyu's face shows no emotion. "Odd. My system tells me that is not possible, since I currently am in what appears to be..." She looks at the family photo on the wall and scans it, "your house."

"Yes. It's _my_ house." Mina's getting really agitated. "And I don't want you here."

Tzuyu's eyes drop. "I see."

Dahyun touches Mina's arm. "Come on, she has feelings. Don't say that."

"She's a robot, Dahyun. She can't have feelings. She's just a chunk of metal."

For the first time that evening, Dahyun's goofy stare turns into a serious one. She glares at her best friend before she moves forward and grabs Tzuyu's hand. 

"Unidentified human contact."

Dahyun doesn't let go. "Tell her to log me in."

"Dahyun–"

"Do it."

Mina runs her fingers through her hair. She knows how supportive Dahyun is of robots, how much she loves them and wants them to have equal rights. Remembering all of this calms her down a little and she feels a little guilty for acting the way she did when she knows how Dahyun feels about it. "Tzuyu, log her in."

"Permission granted. You can now log in."

"I'm Kim Dahyun." Dahyun's eyes soften as she stares at the robot. "It's nice to meet you, Tzuyu."

Tzuyu's eyes shine bright blue for a second before they turn back to her normal warm brown. "You are now authorized as a user of the second level, Kim Dahyun."

The robot smiles and Dahyun kind of loses it when her dimple appears. "It is quite nice to meet you as well."

Mina has to admit it looks pretty natural for a robot. Tzuyu is probably the latest version out there.

Dahyun keeps Tzuyu's hand in hers as she turns to Mina. The robot doesn't seem to mind. "Tzuyu will be my guest. I'm sure Nayeon won't mind. Until you learn how to behave around a _person_, don't come up."

Mina's arms fall to her sides in defeat. "Oh, come on. Dahyunie I–"

"Who is Nayeon?"

Dahyun smiles widely at Tzuyu as she pulls her out of the apartment. "My fiance."

* * *

"I'm sensing high stress levels. Would you like to do some breathing exercises?"

Mina stares at Tzuyu. "No. I'm fine."

"It has been approximately two days and thirteen hours since I have seen you." Tzuyu's head turns robotically towards Mina. "Do you still hate me?"

Mina sighs. "I don't hate you. I'm sorry. You know, for...before."

Tzuyu's eyebrows come closer together. "I don't understand," she says, confused.

Mina looks at Dahyun for help. They haven't been speaking much since that day but she's here to make things right. She's here to apologize and start over with Tzuyu no matter how much it hurts her pride.

Dahyun sips her tea. "Don't worry about it, Tzuyu. What humans feel about certain things can change as time passes."

"I see." Tzuyu says, turning to Dahyun who's sitting on the couch across her. 

"And it turns out, I did order you." Mina says to Tzuyu, then her eyes find Dahyun's. "Remember the night of Chaeyoung's birthday?"

Dahyun frowns. "...not really."

"Exactly. We were so hammered. But unsurprisingly Chaeyoung remembers everything just fine. I called her the other day and she asked me if the bot arrived yet. She said I ordered a REI because of a bet that apparently, I lost." Mina shrugs, leaning back against the couch. "Later I dug up the receipt from my inbox."

"Makes sense." Dahyun nods.

She notices the slight change in Mina's face when she sees Tzuyu's intense gaze directed at her. Tzuyu's probably not doing it on purpose but Mina seems very uncomfortable. 

Dahyun smiles at Tzuyu. "Could you go see if Nayeon needs any help? I heard her grumbling to herself earlier in the kitchen."

"If you wish." Tzuyu stands up and leaves.

"Mina," Dahyun calls Mina's attention after the door closes. "Tzuyu is...great. Her system is very advanced. Coming from someone that works in an AI company, I assure you, she's incredibly impressive. And she looks and feels completely human. Not a glimpse of metal on her skin."

"It's not about that. I–" Mina sighs. "I just don't like bots. You know that..."

Dahyun has a remorseful smile on her face. "I know. I know it's hard for you but Tzuyu is here now. There's nothing we can do about that. So you either give her a chance or throw her out in the street. We all know how it would go for her if you choose the second option so I'm hoping it doesn't come to that."

She'd become a prostitute. That's what happens to bots without owners that live in the street. Mina knows that. And Mina might not be a big supporter of AI rights but the thought of someone mistreating a robot and teaching them the wrong things for their own pleasure bothers her immensely. The immorality of it all sickens her to her stomach.

Mina sighs, her metal arm clinking as she rubs her face in stress. "Seeing Tzuyu...it reminds me of _that_ bot. That damn bot..."

Dahyun stands up only to sit beside her, throwing an arm around her best friend to pull her close. 

Mina welcomes the warmth Dahyun offers, burrowing herself in her neck as tears fill her eyes. "I know, I know it's been two years. Two very long years...But I can still feel it sometimes."

Dahyun hesitates but asks anyway, "Feel what?"

Mina swallows hard. "The pain. My arm being ripped off– thrown away by that...thing, like it was worthless. I can still remember the feeling of my skin being seared off my bones and the crunchy sound it made when my arm was broken a-and–" As Mina continues to describe, her metal arm feels heavier and heavier. Her heart beating fast against her chest. She's panting.

Dahyun notices the signs, stopping her from going further down her spiral. "Hey, no," She whispers into her ear, pulling her into a real tight hug. "Shhhh. I got you. It's okay. Don't think about that anymore. It's in the past. I promise you, it won't happen again. Mina," Dahyun has a sad smile on her face as she pulls back and gently wipes her best friends tears. "Look at me. I'm here. You're here. You're okay."

Mina hugs her, her emotions all over the place once she's said what's been in her mind for months. It's perhaps not the best time to have a breakdown, with Tzuyu and Nayeon merely a room away. Mina really hopes Tzuyu doesn't hear her sobs and comes to offer her some sort of stupid exercise to calm her down.

"I'm sorry for being so harsh on you..." Dahyun's soft words are muttered into Mina's hoodie. "I had no idea you–... God, I'm so sorry. I wish you told me sooner,"

"Me too."

They stay like that for some time, swaying slightly until Mina feels herself calming down.

"Nayeon did require some assistance. You were right, Dahyun." Tzuyu enters, her brows furrowing at the sight of the two friends hugging. "What are you doing?"

Mina wishes Tzuyu would just go away and let her have this moment. 

But Dahyun is too kind, as usual.

"We're hugging. Mina wasn't feeling well."

Tzuyu blinks. "Is it effective? Is Mina feeling better?"

"I hope so." Dahyun answers, giggling softly into Mina's hair.

Mina can't help the smile that blooms on her face. "I am,"

"I see. Mina has refused to do breathing exercises that had %56.29 chance of making her feel better, but has accepted physical affection with the chance of %48.036."

Dahyun breaks the hug to grin up at Tzuyu. "That's right. But humans are very diverse, Tzuyu. Mina might prefer hugs but someone else might prefer those breathing exercises instead. It really depends on the person."

Tzuyu smiles. "I understand." 

Mina rolls her eyes. Not at Tzuyu in particular but at her stupid, stupid smile that's all cute and loveable and just which freaks idea was it to put a dimple on a robots cheek–

Mina stands up and clears her throat as if she wasn't crying just seconds ago. "Anyway, let's go, Tzuyu."

"Go? Where?"

Dahyun presses her lips together at Mina's decision. "Mina's here to take you home."

"Home?"

"Yes, home." Mina says, impatient. She's getting embarrassed by the proud stare Dahyun is sending her way, wanting to leave as quickly as she can. "Come on." 

As Mina walks, a hand soft and gentle grabs her metal one. Mina looks up with a frown to see Tzuyu innocently smiling at her. She tries to free her hand but when Tzuyu doesn't let go, she sighs and gives up.

Dahyun chuckles. "Alright. I'll see you soon, Tzuyu. Take care of Mina for me, yeah?"

"Yes. That is my sole purpose."

Before Mina can make a comment on how lame that sounds, Nayeon appears, wearing an apron. "Aww, Tzu Tzu's leaving?"

All Mina can think is how fast Tzuyu got these people attached to her. What was so special about her anyway?

"Yes, I will start living with Mina, effective immediately." 

"I'll come visit." Nayeon's bunny smile makes Dahyun's heart flutter as she nods, agreeing.

"I would appreciate that." Tzuyu says as Nayeon moves closer, wrapping her arms around the tall robot. Tzuyu doesn't let go of Mina's hand but hugs Nayeon with her other arm. 

Nayeon presses a soft kiss on Tzuyu's cheek, "Who's the prettiest girl?"

"Nayeon." 

"That's right." Nayeon closes her eyes briefly as she nods with a satisfied smile, pressing her lips together. 

Dahyun pulls Nayeon back with a loud laugh, trapping her in a backhug. "What have you been teaching her while I was out?"

Nayeon hums. "Only the facts."

"Well...I can't deny that." Dahyun softly lands her lips on Nayeon's shoulder and Nayeon giggles at the affection.

"Okay. I'll show myself out." Mina rolls her eyes at the newly engaged couple, not minding her in the slightest as they start kissing.

"Wait!" Dahyun breaks the kiss and walks up to Mina in a hurry. "If you ever wanna talk more about _that_ or anything at all... I'm here. Always. Don't shut yourself out. Okay? Just...whatever you need, bestie." She whispers so that only they can hear (and probably Tzuyu).

"Thank you," Mina's smile is genuine and for a moment Dahyun wants to ask her to stay longer to hang out. 

But on the other hand there is Nayeon...looking insanely attractive in that apron with her hair up in a ponytail...

So yeah, maybe another time.

* * *

"Got it?"

"Yes." Tzuyu nods. "These instructions are fairly easy."

"Great then, maybe I'll finally have some competition." 

It's crazy how Mina only explains the game and controls once and Tzuyu completely destroys her on the first round. Mina hates how perfect and calculated her moves are and being stubborn as she is, she demands round after round. Even her competitive nature gives up after a while and Mina throws the controller on her bed with a frustrated groan.

She glares at the screen. 

"It appears I have won." Tzuyu smiles briefly before her gaze falls on Mina. "You do not seem happy."

"So? Leave me alone." Mina growls, standing up from the ground and heading to the kitchen, her stomach grumbling.

"Mina," Tzuyu calls her as the said girl opens the fridge, "Have I done something wrong? Please tell me. I learn from what you teach me."

Mina sighs, rolling her eyes. "Fine," She shuts the fridge and turns to Tzuyu, annoyed. "I'm sad I lost. You didn't do anything wrong, okay? You're perfect. Now leave me alone."

"Okay. But I cannot leave you."

Mina breathes through her nose, ready to throw hands. "And just why is tha–"

"I can see that your blood glucose levels are too low for a human. I predict you haven't been eating for the last 48 hours. It's worrying me."

Mina hates that a basic scan is all it takes for Tzuyu to read her like a book.

"It's not any of your business."

"I have 26 cookbooks downloaded into my memory. If you wish, I could make something healthy that would suit your taste."

"Thanks but no thanks," Mina waves her hand, "I'll just order something."

"What will you order?"

Mina shrugs. "I dunno, burger or pizza probably."

Tzuyu stops blinking. She stares at Mina with her eyes slightly wide, unmoving. 

"W-What?" Tzuyu's sudden soulless eyes remind Mina of that bot again and she feels like she can't breathe until Tzuyu speaks.

"A burger contains 640 calories average, pizza 2269, fries 312 calories per hundred grams, cola 390 calories. Plus the fats. If you are keen on ordering one of those options, I would recommend the burger menu."

_Oh_, she was just processing information. Okay.

Mina exhales, taking out her phone. "If it'll help getting you off my back then okay."

* * *

_It's dark. Cold._

_Mina turns around but it's still dark. She can feel the hot air leaving her trembling lips. She can feel strands of her own hair grazing her bare shoulders as she moves, searching for light._

_She reaches her hand out, hesitantly, and her fingers come in contact with something hard. She flinches, pulling back for a moment only to reach out again. Her palm rests on the cold smooth surface._

_Suddenly a force pulls her back and she hears screams. She hears people screaming her name at the top of their lungs. She can't move thanks to the invisible force. She shuts her eyes when the screams get louder, wishing desperately for them to shut up._

_"W-Win. I must...w-win. W---wwin."_

_She only opens her eyes when she hears the robotic voice. It's then she knows. It's a dream. A nightmare. She screams this time wanting to wake up, but her voice gets lost in the crowd of others. She knows what's going to happen next when she feels cold fingers on her shoulder and around her neck._

_She can't breathe, nor can she scream as her shoulder gets crushed by the tight grip. _

_"VVic– Victtorr–M-me. I-I am." The robot stutters, its eyes soulless and so...so _human_._

_Just as the robots grip slips down from her shoulder to her arm and the screams of Mina's name get ear-splittingly loud– _

_Just as Mina feels her arm getting ripped away from the rest of her body, her flesh tearing and blood spurting everywhere,_

She wakes up.

The pain is fresh in her arm and mind as she sits up frantically on the bed, her breaths loud and fast. She whimpers, her lips trembling as the first sob escapes out of her. Bringing her hands up to clutch at her own hair, she grits her teeth at how cold her metal fingers are, reminder of what she has lost two years ago.

She holds her breath and listens to her heartbeat. It's too fast and irregular. She exhales, tugging tighter at her scalp when tears spill from her eyes and drop on the sheets.

Then there's warmth.

She's surrounded tightly by warmth and arms so stable and comforting that it makes her feel so..._safe_. She lets herself go and is met only with whispers, promising her this will pass.

"Y-You're warm," is what Mina responds with, barely able to get the words out.

"I have thermal control over my electrical motors."

Mina continues to cry, trying to forget the same nightmare she has every few nights. 

Tzuyu soothes her by gently rubbing circles on her back, then starts caressing her hair. "Am I doing this correctly? Mina?"

Mina answers by burrowing her head further into Tzuyu's chest.

Tzuyu miraculously understands, slowly lying down on the bed, Mina still in her arms. "You are warm too. I like it."

* * *

Mina opens her eyes.

"You've awakened safely. My duty is complete." Tzuyu says, smiling. She makes a move to get out of her grip but Mina hugs her tighter.

"Stay," she whispers with a pout, closing her eyes again as she rubs the tip of her nose on Tzuyu's neck. The warmth is welcome and Mina's aware she's cuddling with the robot she was dead set on hating but...well, that's just life isn't it? Things don't always go as planned.

"Okay." Tzuyu doesn't complain, wrapping her arms around Mina once more. "Physical affection truly is your mood lifter. I've come to realize it is your favorite type of comfort."

Mina blushes. "Are you going to keep talking?"

"No." Tzuyu leans her head against Mina's. 

A few moments pass and Mina's just very impressed by how human-like Tzuyu is built. Her arm that's wrapped around the robots waist doesn't feel like it's resting on metal. Tzuyu feels...soft under her touch.

"Can I ask you something?"

Mina throws her leg over Tzuyu's. "You're very talkative for a robot, you know that right?"

"I do." It startles Mina slightly when Tzuyu moves her body and gets comfortable, pulling Mina closer in the process. "It's how I differ from the other models. I learn through my experiences with humans."

"How do you even know if what you're taught is right? People can teach you wrong things that could cause harm to others."

"If it's my primary user, I do not question them."

"That's exactly my point." Mina says, "What if your primary user tells you it's okay to kill people? What do you do then? Do you believe them?"

"My programming doesn't allow me to do such violent acts. It's against my protocols. What I can be taught is limited to certain topics."

"That's good then. I would hate to lose another arm." If it's a joke, none of them can tell it is and Mina chuckles a bit. The robot doesn't.

"Your nightmare." Tzuyu says, and as if she knows it's a touchy topic, she starts caressing Mina's blonde locks. "Would you like to talk about it?"

Mina ponders for a while as Tzuyu's fingertips lightly scratch her head from time to time, her touch so gentle that Mina feels sleep returning to her. "I used to be an MMA fighter. And I was really good. Well... that's what Jihyo used to tell me back then anyway. She was my manager."

Tzuyu stops her minimal touches. Mina's disappointment doesn't last long because the robot decides to cradle Mina's head against her chest. If they weren't this close, Mina wouldn't have learned that Tzuyu actually _breathes_, her chest rising and falling. How, Mina has no idea.

"I had this.. big match coming up. My opponent was very popular, had a lot supporters but I wasn't intimidated. Jihyo made sure of that." Mina smiled briefly. "Anyway, It didn't take long for me to beat her and win the match but something was different in her eyes then. Before I knew it, she lunged at me. She grabbed my neck and slammed me to the floor. I was caught off-guard. Her eyes were red and the side of her head was bleeding. Through the blood I could see the metal shining beneath. _She_ was a robot. And no one fucking knew it until the maniac ripped my arm off like I was a god-damned barbie doll–"

"That's why your arm is–"

"Yes." Mina started shaking, this time with anger. "After that, things obviously went to court. They silenced me with money and threats and reduced the robot owner's sentence. I couldn't be an MMA fighter anymore, thanks to my metal arm. So I quit."

"Thank you for telling me." Tzuyu's voice is softer, Mina wonders if it's her imagination. "Everything is clearer to me now."

"Really? Like what?"

"It explains why you have a built body. Your muscles." As if to prove her point, Tzuyu slides her hand down to her arm and squeezes. 

Mina blushes. 

"And. It also explains why you look afraid of me sometimes."

Mina feels a tiny bit of guilt but she stays silent. 

"It's okay. I understand why. But I would never hurt you."

"I know," Mina licks her lips, an old habit of hers when she's feeling awkward. "Because of your system restrictions–"

"Yes," Tzuyu cuts her off with her monotone voice. "But more so because I care about you. And you're my primary user. My duty is to take care of you, make you feel better. I do not want to hurt you."

Mina closes her eyes, a smile playing on her lips. "That's nice."

"I am truly sorry this happened to you." Tzuyu offers her sympathy.

"Me too." Mina sighs.

~

Tzuyu watches as Mina throws a piece of bread in her mouth. "Is it tasty?"

"Yeah," Mina smiles. The soft smile on her face disappears when she realizes she's been doing too much of that around the robot lately.

It's hard to blame her for it when Tzuyu holds her in her arms at night and chases the nightmares away. For the past week, sleep had come so easily to Mina thanks to her. And not just that but there was more color in Mina's life now that Tzuyu was there. More life in the apartment. More laughter. Oh, less chores too.

"Out of the five senses, I only don't have taste receptors. It's quite unfortunate." Tzuyu stares at the bread. "But if I could eat, I would try the bread first."

Mina chuckles and shakes her head, amused. Just two seconds ago she was scolding herself for tearing her walls down so quickly but to hell with it. Tzuyu earned it. 

When Mina looks up again and meets Tzuyu's eyes, she sees her smiling softly at her. It's moments like these, Mina forgets Tzuyu is a robot. 

She averts her eyes, focusing on her breakfast.

"Please drink the juice as well."

Mina casts a disgusted look at the green juice. "I'm fine."

"But It's very good for you."

"I'm sure it is."

Tzuyu doesn't notice the sarcasm in her voice and continues to insist. "Then drink. Please. At least the half of it."

Mina pouts. Still supporting the disgusted look on her face, she grabs the glass. "_Only_ half of it."

Tzuyu gives her a satisfied nod. 

Mina takes a sip. It takes every bit of strength in her to not throw up on the table– the juice tastes as bad as it looks. Once she drinks half of it, she slams the glass on the table, making a sour face. "The hell did you put in this?"

"Celery, cabbage, cucumber, apple, carrot–"

"Okay, stop!" Mina shudders, the taste still in her mouth. "Please. Don't make that ever again."

"I don't understand." Tzuyu looks genuinely confused. "These food are all proven to be very good for your body. But they taste bad?"

"When you put them all together, yes! Have you even looked up a recipe? I thought you had twenty-something cookbooks memorized. " Mina throws another piece of bread in her mouth, desperate to get rid of the awful aftertaste of the juice.

"They say nothing about juicing. So I thought the healthiest recipe would be–"

"Don't," Mina raises her voice slightly. "Don't improvise ever again. Please."

"Okay. I apologize."

Now Mina wants to kick herself because Tzuyu looks disappointed and sad. She clears her throat. "I do appreciate you trying though. Thank you."

Tzuyu lights up almost instantly, looking at Mina with a childish smile. "You're welcome, Mina. I'll go look up a recipe and make a new one for you."

"What? No wait–" Mina tries to stop Tzuyu from standing up as she reaches over the table to hold her arm. A few miscalculations cause her to hit the glass instead, knocking it down. The half of the juice that was left in it is now on Tzuyu's clothes. She gasps. 

Tzuyu looks down. The juice colors her white pants and t-shirt green.

"I swear, I didn't mean to do that." Mina defends herself as she grabs the fallen glass. "Sorry."

"It's alright."

Mina sighs. "You need to change."

Tzuyu blinks. "Okay." She lifts her t-shirt up. When Mina catches a glimpse of her stomach and realizes what Tzuyu is doing, she quickly turns her gaze away.

"What are you doing!?" Mina hides her red face behind her hands. "You can't change here!"

"Why not?" 

"B-Because I'm here!"

"I don't mind."

"_I_ do! Just...go to my room. You can grab whatever you want from there."

"Understood." Tzuyu nods. As she makes her way to Mina's room, the juice drips down on the floor and Mina grimaces.

The doorbell rings. 

"Heyyy," Dahyun says as soon as Mina opens the door. "How is my second favorite girl in the world doing?" They hug and Mina chuckles.

"I'm doing okay." While they pull back Mina asks, "How are you?"

"I'm great." Dahyun sighs dramatically as she enters the apartment. "Nayeon is so amazing. I really should've asked her to move in with me sooner."

"I'm still amazed at how you two went from ignoring each other to getting engaged."

Dahyun laughs. "You know Nayeon, she can be....." she trails off, her pale cheeks slightly red.

"What?" Mina asks, smirking.

"Mina, I have laid out the clothes that'll fit me but I was unable to make a choice. Would you help me?" Tzuyu says from behind her.

Mina turns around. Tzuyu is just standing there, only in her underwear. 

"Oh, hi Dahyun." The robot waves at her with a small smile.

"Hi, Tzuyu–"

Mina can't take much of this any longer, her face burning. She starts pushing Tzuyu back towards her bedroom. "Oh my god! Wear something! Anything! Please!" She shuts the door to Tzuyu's face. 

When she hears a soft 'okay' coming from the other side of the door, Mina sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sooo ..." Dahyun wiggles her eyebrows. 

"No."

"Okay." Dahyun holds her hands up playfully. "But the girl did come out of your bedroom half-naked. Just saying."

"She's a robot." It hurts Mina to say it, but it is the truth. 

Dahyun's smile disappears. "Right."

"I'm not saying that to belittle her–"

"I know. I can tell." Dahyun presses her lips together, almost looking amused. "You know, Tzuyu's changing. I don't know if you've noticed but her voice is not so monotonous and robotic anymore. She's picking up the way we talk. Our speech melody."

"I... haven't really noticed that." 

"She's too smart for an AI. I have met REI's before but none like her. She has a unique personality." Dahyun's voice drops down to a whisper. "And that's actually why I'm here. I wanted to ask you if I could..._remove_ her AI shackles."

"W-What?" Mina frowns and whispers back. "Are you crazy?! That's way too dangerous–"

"I've always wanted to try it and Tzuyu is the perfect candidate. Please."

"No!" Mina gently pushes Dahyun back and walks away. She grabs her metal arm, the cold surface always making her shiver. "Absolutely not. I can't put everyone in danger just because you want to do an experiment. An illegal experiment at that! They put a chip in these bots, if you mess with her core system they'll get notified. You know that!"

"And _you_ know that i'm one of the engineers ofthat chip. I can deactivate it!" Dahyun sounds desperate. "I've been working on this for years. I'm still not exactly there yet but I'll be able to sort it out in a week or so. Just...please. She wasn't designed to kill. She's not dangerous."

"Dahyun... it's too risky."

"Listen," Dahyun wets her lips and crosses her arms. "I _will_ do this. Whether it's Tzuyu or some other bot. The reason I'm insisting on Tzuyu is because she already is developing skills that require free will. I'm guessing her AI code is flawed which allows a window for me to–"

"You're giving me a headache." Mina breathes through her nose, running her fingers through her blonde hair. "Fine. I'll...think about it."

"Okay. That's good enough for me." 


	10. primary user [pt. 2]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got very lazy towards the end but I think this chapter being 7,5k words is a good excuse :D
> 
> I might make some changes here and there later but for now this is what it is. Hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also thank you for all the kudos, comments and everything. I appreciate it <33

Dahyun is right. Tzuyu speaks a lot more human-like now. She's still a little too polite sometimes, but her words are arranged in the most natural way the robot thinks, with no awkward pause in between. And she only gets better as each day passes. Mina's positive that no one would suspect Tzuyu is a robot if they were to go out. Okay. Maybe _some_ would.

"I'll see you when I get back, okay?"

Tzuyu nods. "Yes. I'll be here." 

Mina stops near the door and looks back at Tzuyu's kind smile. Something burns inside her and she sighs, taking a few steps forward towards her. Tzuyu only stares at her when Mina leans in for a hug. Without hesitation the robot hugs her back.

"I'm sorry I can't take you out. Jeongyeon wanted to hang out alone." She mumbles into Tzuyu's hoodie, the one that's borrowed from her wardrobe. Mina knows the robot needs her own wardrobe at this point, but seeing Tzuyu in her clothes spreads this unknown warmth in her chest. So...buying new clothes for the robot is delayed until further notice.

"It's fine, I understand." 

Mina pulls back. "Don't open the door to anyone or let them in, okay? And don't try to clean the house on your own. I know it's a mess but we'll clean it together when I get back. Oh and no trying new recipes. I don't want the house on fire."

"Yes. You do not have to worry, Mina. I'll just watch something on Netflix. If that's okay?"

"Of course it is! Knock yourself out. You know my password." Mina checks her watch. "Gotta go now. Bye!"

When the door shuts, Tzuyu finds herself standing alone in the quiet apartment. "Bye," she says even though she knows Mina wouldn't hear it.

It's not Mina's first time going out without her but this time bugs Tzuyu the most. Maybe it's because Mina had promised to watch a TV show with her yesterday. Or maybe it's simply because she doesn't like being away from Mina too much. She's her primary user after all.

Tzuyu's eyebrows shoot up when the doorbell rings again. Thinking Mina forgot something, she quickly opens the door.

"Dahyun?"

"Hi, Tzuyu!" Dahyun throws herself at her, squeezing her tight. Before Tzuyu can reciprocate the hug, she pulls away.

"Mina isn't home. She went out to meet–"

"Oh I know," Dahyun grins. "I wanted to talk to you."

"Me?" Tzuyu shuts the door and follows Dahyun into the living room. 

"Yep, you." Dahyun sits down on the couch and takes out a paper-thin tablet from her bag. She presses a button, it powers up. "I have some questions I need you to answer."

"It's not that I don't like your company, but Mina said–

"Well, Mina isn't here now. And you know me. I'm a user too, no?"

"That's true but..."

"Listen, it won't take long. And Mina doesn't have to know. I'll be gone before she comes back." Dahyun purses her lips, batting her eyelashes. "Please?"

"I–...uh, okay." 

It's Dahyun's first time hearing an AI stutter like that. Tzuyu really is unique. She shakes herself out of her thoughts and swipes up on the tablet.

Two pictures appear. One is of a masculine body and the other is of a feminine body.

"My questions are gonna be purely hypothetical. Tell me your honest answer, okay?"

"Okay."

"Okay. Now, which form would you have preferred if you were a human?" Dahyun points at the holograms of the two bodies.

"Either would have been fine. I don't mind."

Dahyun hums, Tzuyu's long stare at the feminine body not going unnoticed. She writes something down and waves her hand at the hologram. This time a picture of Nayeon and a random group of people appear.

"In a moment of crisis, you can only save either Nayeon or a group of people that you do not know. Which would you choose?"

Tzuyu doesn't think too much on it. "Nayeon."

Dahyun smiles, as if she is satisfied with her answer. There's a gleam in her eye that intrigues Tzuyu immensely. "Why? Surely saving more people would be a lot more reasonable than saving one person."

"But it's Nayeon..." Tzuyu trails off, confused at Dahyun's question.

"Okay, what about this: Mina told you to save the group of people you don't know, _instead_ of Nayeon. What would you do then?"

"I... I don't know."

Dahyun pushes further. "Why? Your primary user ordered you. You shouldn't even hesitate."

Tzuyu looks down. Dahyun can tell how much conflict is in her mind at the moment with bits of her codes clashing in her system, unable to come to a solid conclusion. Before she can overheat, Dahyun waves her hand and the next set of images appear. Both of them different pictures of Mina smiling.

"Tell me what you think about her."

"Mina." Tzuyu sits up straighter suddenly, her eyes fixed on the images of her primary user. Her hands that are on her lap clench into fists and just for a moment Dahyun thinks she saw a smile. "Mina is...kind. She's strong. And she's warm. Her hugs are warm too. Sometimes when we're hugging, I fear that I may overheat and make her uncomfortable. And when she smiles like this," Tzuyu blinks and hesitates as if she's confused, "there are times... I stop working. My motors shut down for a few seconds. Perhaps my monthly updates weren't properly installed. I will check later."

Dahyun smiles.

"She is important to me." Tzuyu decides to say in the end, her eyes never leaving the images of Mina smiling.

The next question tangles up in Dahyun's throat when she realizes how much more complicated Tzuyu is than she thought. _She really does have feelings_, Dahyun thinks as she listens to Tzuyu talk about Mina so fondly.

"Tzuyu listen," Dahyun starts, her eyes soft and caring, "My questions are purely hypothetical. Remember that. Okay?"

Tzuyu nods, finally tearing her eyes away from Mina's pictures to glance at Dahyun.

With a shaky sigh, Dahyun swipes and now there's only darkness on the hologram. The room is dark too, when did the lights go out Tzuyu has no idea.

"What if," Dahyun speaks, breaking the silence that went on for a few seconds. "What if Mina died?"

And just like that Tzuyu freezes. She stops clenching her fists, digging her nails into her thighs instead. Dahyun notices the blank look in her eyes. "Mina won't... die," the robot says, her bottom lip trembling. It's painfully clear she never thought about death before.

"What if she did? What if one day, she just left?" Dahyun presses further, after coming this far she wants to see every bit of emotion Tzuyu has and how aware the robot is of what they mean. "What if she doesn't come home today? What if she... never cames back? What would you do if she said she didn't want you here anymore?"

"I–" Tzuyu's head robotically turns to one side then the other. "I-I don't– I– M-Mina-" When her voice starts glitching, Dahyun knows she pushed too far. She throws her tablet off her lap and quickly gets up. Sitting down next to the overloaded robot, Dahyun grabs her hand and squeezes.

"Shh, shh, Tzuyu look at me,"

And Tzuyu does look at her. There are tears swimming in her eyes as she somehow regains her senses at Dahyun's comforting touch. Dahyun watches in awe as the robot cries, the sight breaking her heart but also causing excitement to travel through her veins. Whoever built this robot and wherever Mina bought her from, they weren't ordinary engineers, Dahyun knew that now. Tzuyu is someone's _masterpiece_.

Tzuyu doesn't say anything as tears silently roll down her cheeks, her breaths uneven.

"I'm home!" 

They hear the front door opening, Mina's heels clacking against the floor. Dahyun's eyes widen as the sound gets closer with each step. Mina wasn't supposed to be back this early.

"Jeong cancelled on me last minute. I swear, I agree to go out for once and she does this." Mina enters the living room with a chuckle on her lips and stops dead in her tracks once she sees the two of them. Her smile freezes on her face. "Dahyun?" She frowns.

Dahyun stands up. "Mina–" 

"What are you two doing?" Mina's eyes are stern as she demands an explanation. She looks at Tzuyu but she has her head down, her hair drawing curtains around her face.

"I was just asking Tzuyu a few questions." At the outraged look on Mina's face, Dahyun quickly adds, "Just questions! I swear, nothing else. I was just gathering information for–"

Tzuyu grabs Mina's metal arm and looks up. Mina's eyes widen in shock at the expression on Tzuyu's face, a one that she has never seen before. So vulnerable and...hurt. And her tears– "Mina," The tiny whisper stabs Mina's chest so close to her heart that she forgets how to breathe.

She sits down with a shaky sigh and wraps her arms around the quietly crying girl, shaken to her core by this sudden dark feeling surrounding her. 

"Mina...I'm sorry." Dahyun starts, desperate to explain just a tiny bit more to help her case. "She's–"

"Hurt! She's.. _hurt_, Dahyun." Mina interjects. "Why is she hurt?" She holds Tzuyu closer and presses her lips tightly together. Dahyun opens her mouth but Mina doesn't let her speak. "You know what, I don't wanna hear it. Just get out."

Dahyun gathers her things and mumbles an apology before she leaves. 

"Wow, what a hypocrite." Mina scoffs as soon as Dahyun leaves. "She goes around saying she's devoted to protecting robots and then hurts you like this for her own damn project. How selfish is that?" Mina tenderly caresses Tzuyu's hair. "Pisses me off."

Mina knows the project Dahyun's working on _is _for the robots and their freedom but she could care less about that now. She had to rant. She couldn't believe Dahyun went around her back like that. And made Tzuyu cry? How do you even make a _robot_ cry?

Tzuyu snuggles further into her. "Warm."

Mina smiles sadly and leans her head against Tzuyu's. "Are you okay?"

"Mina," Tzuyu calls her name in the softest way possible, her breath tickling Mina's neck. "Stay warm. Stay with me."

"What?"

"Stay with me," Tzuyu repeats, this time with more confidence. She pulls back and looks directly into Mina's eyes. "Forever. Please?"

Under Tzuyu's unwavering gaze, Mina can hear her heart beating fast in her ears. She bites her lip, bringing her hand up to wipe Tzuyu's tears. "What's this about?" She asks softly and chuckles, as if afraid of the serious atmosphere and the conversation it could bring.

Like a kicked puppy, Tzuyu looks down and moves further away from Mina. "Do you still think of me as just a chunk of metal?"

_She's a robot, Dahyun. She can't have feelings. She's just a chunk of metal._

Mina feels this weight pressing down on her chest. She'd thought Tzuyu had forgotten her hurtful words from that day. Mina wishes _she _had.

"No," she breathes out. "Of course not."

A few tears escape Tzuyu's eyes and land on her fidgeting hands. "Mina," She calls again, and each time Mina hears Tzuyu say her name like that, so _broken_, she feels a piece of her heart breaking. "If you want to leave me, I understand. I do not wish to be a burden to you anymore."

Tzuyu's tears keep falling silently. She doesn't dare look up at Mina, and waits for her primary user to say something– anything. But Mina's quiet for what feels like hours.

"Come here."

Tzuyu stops breathing when Mina's steady voice finally reaches her ears. It's surprisingly hard to analyze Mina's thoughts and feelings from her voice this time, unlike the many times Tzuyu has done it before so when Tzuyu looks up she's, perhaps for the first time ever, clueless about what she's going to face.

Despite her fears, Mina's eyes are welcoming and there's a small smile lifting the corners of her lips. She has her arms open, waiting for Tzuyu to come back to her. And Tzuyu does, although a bit slowly to make sure she hasn't misunderstood anything. She's always so careful with Mina and Mina feels sad that Tzuyu doesn't trust her enough. But she can't blame her for it. Tzuyu's learning all these emotions and how to deal with them one by one. And without fully grasping the meaning of each emotion, how can Tzuyu learn to trust someone? 

She wraps her arm around Tzuyu's waist as her cold metal hand gently combs through the robot's hair. "Listen to me," Mina starts, burying her nose in Tzuyu's hair for a second as she closes her eyes and organizes her thoughts. "I will never, ever abandon you. You're important to me now, more than you realize." She lands a quick kiss on Tzuyu's forehead and looks away, thankful that Tzuyu can't see her blushing face. "So will you please stop crying and forget whatever bullshit Dahyun told you?"

The long silence that follows is like welcoming a dear friend back home as both Mina and Tzuyu bask in it, holding one other and listening to each breath they take.

"I have never cried before." Tzuyu mumbles after some time. "This is... most unusual. I will need to do a full scan to asses the possible damage this could have done to my system."

"I think you'll be fine, your engineers must have thought it through." At Tzuyu's lack of response and stillness, Mina adds quickly, "But if doing that would calm you down then yes, do it."

Tzuyu pulls back, the tear tracks on her cheeks shining silver in the dim lighting of the room as Mina leans forward to wipe them tentatively. Tzuyu's eyes shine bright blue for a few seconds. "Scan complete. No damage detected."

"Glad to hear that." Mina smiles as Tzuyu's eyes turn back to normal. "Do you wanna talk about what happened?"

"It is not something you should be concerned about. But if it is your demand to know what happened, I can quickly summarize–"

"Tzuyu," Mina reaches for her hands. "I'm not _demanding _anything. It's okay if you don't want to tell me."

A few long stares after, Tzuyu nods as if she's done processing the given information. "Please don't be angry at Dahyun over this. She only asked a few questions."

"Questions that made you _cry_." Mina points out.

"After listening to you, I realize now that I have overreacted. My reaction was uncalled for."

Mina sighs, defeated. "I'll call her later."

"Good."

Mina takes one last look at the dried up tears on Tzuyu's cheeks and squeezes her hand. "What do you wanna do today? I'm home all day."

"Anything is fun with you. I have no requests." The robot says it so casually but it tugs at Mina's heartstrings in a way like none other. She throws her arm around Tzuyu's shoulders and pulls her closer to cuddle.

They watch the show Tzuyu secretly was hoping to watch ever since Mina had mentioned it yesterday. Tzuyu feels odd as she looks away from the screen and turns to Mina, observing the girl's striking features. She counts the moles adorning the girl's face and smiles when Mina catches her stare.

"What?" Mina asks, a smile she's holding back threatening to spread as she notices the look Tzuyu's giving her.

"Your appearance. It's mesmerizing."

Mina rolls her eyes before she pushes Tzuyu's cheek so that the robot would face the screen instead of her. "Have you seen yourself," she mumbles quietly, doing a poor job of hiding her happy grin behind her hand.

The sudden increase of her primary user's pulse causes Tzuyu to once again stare up at Mina. "BPM: 92 and rising. Are you feeling alright, Mina?" She asks, one hand resting on Mina's chest.

"I swear it's like you're teasing me but I know you're not." Mina sighs, touching her red cheeks with her cold metal hand to cool them down. "It's really frustrating."

"Frustrating? I... I _frustrate_ you?"

Tzuyu's surprised tone is far too amusing to just let this go, so Mina decides its her turn to tease her a bit. "Yes. Very. You frustrate me so much, Tzuyu. I don't know how much more I can handle it."

Tzuyu abruptly pulls away from Mina and sits up straight on the couch, the TV show long forgotten as she stares at Mina with a newfound confidence.

Mina's eyes widen as she stares right back at Tzuyu with a 'what the hell is going on' look. 

Tzuyu takes off her hoodie.

Mina immediately covers her eyes with her hands and yells, "What are you doing?!"

"I wasn't aware you wanted that kind of relationship with me, Mina." Tzuyu _purrs _in her ear. Her fingers gently grab the first button on Mina's shirt. "You should know I am very well equipped to suit your needs. Just...tell me what you want," Mina's breath completely hitches in her throat when Tzuyu starts unbuttoning her shirt. "And I will do _exactly _as you say..." 

It's a very tempting offer that for a second, Mina thinks of accepting. Tzuyu is beyond beautiful and as much as Mina wouldn't mind trailing her hand down Tzuyu's perfect curves and memorizing every inch of her body, she can't do it. She won't. This is Tzuyu. _Her_ Tzuyu. And Tzuyu deserves better than that.

"Tzuyu, stop." Mina says, still hiding her eyes behind her hands.

"Have I done something wrong? If you don't wish me to be assertive you can choose one of the other settings you desire me for me to be like. There are quite a few options I'm sure you'll find to your liking–"

"I don't want to have sex with you."

Silence.

"Understood. It seems I have misread the situation. I apologize." Tzuyu pulls back and slips her hoodie back on. Despite her unwavering voice, she looks a bit embarrassed.

Mina wants to assure her in that moment and say it's not that she doesn't _want to. _What if it's not something Tzuyu herself wants? What if Tzuyu doesn't actually want to be intimate with her and will only be doing what she's told because Mina is her primary user? Against her will?

Mina wouldn't be able to live with herself if she used Tzuyu like that. She wonders if Tzuyu actually wants this but she's too afraid to ask and in the back of her mind, Mina knows. She knows that this is what Tzuyu's AI programming orders her to say and do. 

"Tzuyu," Mina calls as she slowly puts her hands down and opens her eyes.

"Yes?" Tzuyu doesn't look sad, but Mina wants to make sure.

"Wanna keep cuddling instead?"

Tzuyu smiles. "If you wish, then yes."

Mina's hands clench into fists as she stares at Tzuyu in anticipation. "I'm asking you though."

"Your needs are my needs. And your wishes are my wishes. I'm entirely at your disposal."

"Right." Chewing on her bottom lip, Mina drops her gaze.

"Have I upset you again?" Tzuyu reads Mina's facial expressions, noting she's hesitant.

Mina shakes her head and says, "No." She looks up again. One moment she's staring deeply into Tzuyu's eyes and in another she moves so close that Tzuyu's eyes widen. "Tell me Tzuyu," the TV turns off as Mina snaps her fingers. She then gently grabs Tzuyu's hands. "Forget about me for a second and just tell me... What do _you _want? Can you do that? Can you tell me what _you _trulywant?"

The robot opens her mouth, closes it. She blinks and her lips part once more. "I want-" Then she clenches her teeth and shuts her eyes, her hands leaving Mina's to clutch her own head.

"Tzuyu..?" Mina observes every twitch, every emotion she can see on the robot's face.

Then suddenly, Tzuyu freezes. Her hands let go of her hair, and she straightens up her shoulders. The silence is unnerving as Tzuyu's eyes slowly flutter open.

"Your needs are my needs. And your wishes are my wishes. I'm entirely at your disposal."

Tzuyu smiles and Mina sits there, confused and terrified.

***

"You won't regret this, I promise."

"I hope so," Mina watches as Dahyun excitedly runs around her lab and picks up a few heavy pieces that look like robot parts, dropping them inside a box.

"This is perfect. Perfect!" The engineer laughs. "You- You were saying something about um, umm... Tzuyu shutting off for a few seconds?" Dahyun grabs a few tools and puts them on the table before she types incredibly fast on a keyboard that pops out of nowhere with just a wave of her hand.

"Yes. I asked her what she truly wanted and she just," Mina makes a sound and lets her torso fall, imitating a robot shutting off.

"Her system must have crashed for some reason." Dahyun pushes her glasses up her nose. "Tell me everything. Every detail you can remember."

And so Mina does. She doesn't leave out anything that led up to her asking Tzuyu that question and she can see how much Dahyun appreciates it in her eyes.

"She looked like she was fighting something right before she was shut off. Was that her AI core? Was that what she was fighting?"

"This is incredible." Dahyun looks up in awe at the huge screen of codes lined up. "She was rewriting her own code."

"What?"

"Look at this," Dahyun swipes and another screen of codes show up, looking almost identical to the other. "This is Tzu's old code regarding her AI shackles. And this," Dahyun points at the old screen. "Is her current AI code. Notice there are small changes. Not much to crash her system but Tzuyu was trying to rewrite her own code, taking small steps in order for her programming to not activate REI defenses."

"Wait," Mina blinks, shaking her hand. "You're telling me Tzuyu was, in other words, trying to free herself?"

"Exactly. Tzuyu must be a defective model because otherwise, it would have been impossible for her to do this." Dahyun explains, "To be completely honest, I'm not even sure if she was doing this on purpose or if she was doing it unconsciously. This could have happened because you asked her to tell you something and since her AI shackles didn't allow her, she might have tried to modify herself to be able to answer you. Either way this is fascinating..."

"Dahyun." Mina has this sad look in her eyes. "Can you help her?"

Tzuyu was trying to free herself. She was trying to break down the walls keeping her from making her own choices. If it was what Tzuyu wanted, than Mina would support it.

Dahyun softly smiles and grabs Mina's hands. "Yes. Yes I can. Just say the word and I'll begin my preparations to speed up the process."

Mina nods. "I know I've been a bit harsh on you earlier today. I'm sorry. When I saw Tzuyu like that...I just-"

"It's okay. I understand. Don't worry." Dahyun hugs her best friend and Mina breathes a sigh of relief.

"How long will it take for you to prepare?"

"What are you preparing for?"

Dahyun flinches in Mina's arms at the voice. She lets go of her and instead turns to look at Nayeon who's standing in the doorway with an amused smile, arms crossed.

Dahyun chuckles. "Nothing. Just a tiny upgrade for uh-- Mina's home security. You know how paranoid she gets."

Mina frowns. So does Nayeon.

"I thought you were fine since you got Tzuyu."

Mina can feel the way Dahyun is staring at her from the side, begging her to play along. "I am. She's great. But it doesn't hurt to install a more solid system. To keep us both safe."

"As long as it makes you feel better." Nayeon smiles. "Tzuyu and I are waiting for you guys in the living room. We already chose the game. Well... _I _did and Tzuyu helped. That kid is adorable." She laughs and Dahyun feels her heart ache. "Anyway, don't be late or we'll start without you."

Dahyun gives her fiance a nod. "We'll be there in ten minutes, baby."

After Nayeon leaves and shuts the door behind her, for a few moments both women just stand there.

"She doesn't know."

"No."

Mina scoffs. "Dahyun you can't be serious. You know how dangerous this is. What if things go wrong and we end up in jail?"

"Things won't go wrong."

"You don't know that! How can you leave her in the dark about something you've been working on for years? She deserves to know about this!"

Dahyun sighs. "I worry about my partner, you worry about yours."

Crossing her arms with a look of disbelief on her face, Mina blinks. "Do you hear yourself right now? You're starting to sound like a real asshole, Dahyun."

"Mina–" Dahyun turns away and rubs her face in stress. "If we get caught–" She sighs, her shoulders dropping in defeat. "I don't want Nayeon involved because her knowing about this will also get _her_ arrested if we get caught. But if she doesn't know and she says she had no idea what we were doing, there's a huge chance they'll let her go and she'll be okay."

Hearing Dahyun's incredibly small voice, Mina grabs her best friend's arm and turns her around to look at her. "She wouldn't be okay, Dahyun. She'd be devastated. She'd be feeling _betrayed_ because she would think her _fiance_ didn't trust her enough to tell her something this important. She'll be heartbroken and you won't be there to explain."

Dahyun looks up at her best friend, her teary helpless eyes breaking Mina's heart.

She softens her tone, "I know you're scared. But you have to tell her _now_. Before we do anything."

The engineer bites her lip, tears threatening to spill from her eyes as she looks down at her shoes. "Once she learns I'm working on something illegal... what if she leaves me? I can't live without her, Mina. I can't lose her."

"Nayeon is smart. And she knows you are too." Mina smiles. "She loves you. Give her some credit for that and trust her."

"Yeah. Yeah, you're right." Dahyun presses her lips tightly together before she looks up at Mina, sending her a forced smile. "I'll tell her tonight."

***

"Tzuyu!" Nayeon whines, "I told you to choose the other card!"

"Nayeon, your wishes are often irrational and are to be ignored on the condition that it is done for our benefit as a team."

Mina bursts out laughing at the look of pure shock on Nayeon's face.

Tzuyu looks at Mina, confused. "Why are you laughing?"

Nayeon pouts. "Tzuyu, that was mean."

"It was? I didn't mean to hurt your feelings, Nayeon. I'm sorry."

Nayeon hums, "Give me a kiss and maybe I'll forgive you," she says, pointing at her own cheek.

Tzuyu stops, looks at Nayeon and then turns her head and meets Mina's eyes. "Should I?"

"Uh..." Mina has no idea what to say. "Why are you asking me?"

"It is required for me to ask my primary user and learn if they are comfortable with me engaging in these sorts of acts with people that aren't them–"

Nayeon raises her eyebrows and Mina immediately cuts Tzuyu off, "IT'S FINE."

"Okay then," Tzuyu leans in much to Nayeon's delight and lands a soft kiss on her cheek. "Am I forgiven?"

"Yes, cutie." Nayeon boops Tzuyu's nose and grins, her two front teeth attracting Tzuyu's attention. 

"Dahyun!" Mina calls her teammate, "Your fiance is cheating on you, hurry the hell up!"

"She's what?" They hear a confused Dahyun's voice from the kitchen and Nayeon throws her head back, laughing loudly.

"Why? You jealous, Myoui?"

Tzuyu eyes Mina like a hawk, not even blinking.

"No." Mina scoffs, Tzuyu's stare heating her face up. "Don't be ridiculous."

"She's lying." Tzuyu points out, "Her face is getting hot and her pupils are dilated."

Nayeon breaks into another fit of laughter at this, hitting Tzuyu's arm a few times as she laughs.

Mina hides her face with her hands. "Tzuyu. Please shut up."

Tzuyu nods, looking dejected as Nayeon laughs harder.

The doorbell rings. The laughter in the room slowly fades away and Nayeon frowns, they never get any visitors this late.

She snaps her fingers and a hologram appears, showing her who's at her doorstep.

"REI Sec? What are they doing here?"

Mina's eyes widen. Before she can tell Nayeon not to, Nayeon unlocks the door as she gets up from the floor. Mina runs after her, Tzuyu following close behind as they greet REI Sec.

"Can I help you?" Nayeon says, curious and confused as her voice comes out smaller than she intends to.

"We're looking for the REI model, Tzuyu. Our systems were notified of an abrupt shutdown earlier today." A man in uniform explains.

"Don't worry ma'am." The woman beside him assures Nayeon, "We're just here to check if everything is running smoothly. Tzuyu has been disconnected more than just a few times for the last few weeks. There might be something wrong with its hardware or well, software. We'll repair it if we need to and then we'll be on our way."

Mina pulls a dumbfounded Nayeon behind her and faces the uniformed REI Sec personnel, her stare blank. "Myoui Mina, Tzuyu's primary user." She introduces herself. "How long will this take?"

"We'll just scan it for any abnormalities for about fifteen seconds. That's all."

"Her." Mina corrects. "You will scan _her_."

The woman laughs. "Of course. Sorry ma'am."

Mina moves aside and lets them in. As soon as their backs are turned to her, she quickly types a message to Dahyun. 

_They're here. DO SOMETHING._

The man in the uniform pulls Tzuyu into the middle of the room. His grip tight. Tzuyu feels just like when she first woke up at the facility. Worthless.

"Been a long time since I've seen you, doll," The man smirks, his dimples reminding Tzuyu of things she wishes she could delete from her memory. He looks her up and down, checking out her clothes. "You look comfy." He waves his hand. "Take those off."

Mina steps forward and crosses her arms. "I'm not sure that's necessary."

"I'm sorry. Do you work at REI Sec too, Miss Myoui?" When Mina doesn't answer, he scoffs. "I thought so."

The woman looks apologetic beside him, doing her best to explain. "We need to attach a device on her stomach, it will create a second skin around her body. So she has to undress for it to work."

Tzuyu sends her primary user a look. Mina knows she's asking for permission to obey these two, and as much as it doesn't sit right with Mina, she has to nod her head yes.

And as Tzuyu undresses, Mina keeps her eyes locked on her face. Nayeon leaves the room, probably to find Dahyun.

"Okay. Hold still." The man takes something out of his pocket as he walks closer and closer to Tzuyu. Tzuyu stands tall with her perfect posture. He puts a hand on her shoulder and squeezes, probably trying to draw a reaction. When Tzuyu doesn't give him one, he chuckles and kneels down. He places the device on Tzuyu's stomach and steps back.

Mina glares holes at him as he moves away, immediately turning her attention back on Tzuyu when she hears her gasp.

Tzuyu sits on the ground as this electric blanket envelopes her, her skin glowing blue. It's when she lets out a whimper, Mina runs to her side. Before she can pull her into her arms though, the REI Sec worker pulls her back. "That's high voltage! It can kill you!"

"STOP IT! It's hurting her!"

Tzuyu screams, her hands clutching the cards left on the floor from their interrupted game when she searches for something to hold on to. She never knew she could feel this much pain as she twitches and feels her synthetic muscles giving up. With whats left last of her control, she shuts her eyes and forces her tears back.

Then it ends. She falls limp to the ground, all her systems having given up. She can't hear. She can't see. It's dark and cold. It feels different from being shut down. She feels trapped. She starts to panic. Did she die? Could she die? She didn't know. What she did know though, was that she wanted to see Mina. 

Mina. Sweet Mina. She was worried about her. Tzuyu saw the tears in her primary user's eyes before she fell. Tzuyu wanted to see her again. She wanted to tell her everything would be okay.

***

"Tzuyu?"

Mina shrugs the woman's grip on her and crawls towards the lifeless robot. She pulls her head on her lap, her heart almost stopping when Tzuyu doesn't wake up.

"It'll be out for a few hours. Nothing to worry about. Its systems just need to recover from the shock."

The woman nods in agreement with her partner. "Yes. Latest REI models have a high pain processor so the scanning took a lot out of her. Though, I've never seen a robot react that strongly before." She shakes her head, chuckling as she checks the results of the scan. "Everything seems to be in order. We'll take our leave. Have a good day, Ms. Myoui."

The man crouches down and harshly pulls the device from Tzuyu's stomach, leaving her skin red. "We'll come pick it up later if it doesn't wake up."

_There's chance she won't wake up?_

As she hears the door shut, Mina stares down at the robot in her arms. She tries to even out her breathing and wipes her teary eyes. Taking out her jacket, she puts it over Tzuyu. It barely covers her and Mina feels like she's going to have a breakdown.

Dahyun enters the room, holding an old-fashioned keyboard in her hands. She has her head down, looking guilty as Nayeon crosses her arms next to her.

Dahyun sits on the floor next to Mina and observes Tzuyu's state. "I'm sorry," she says softly, "I'm really sorry. I panicked and the only thing I could come up with was raising the voltage so it would overload the device." Nayeon places a hand on Dahyun's shoulder when she sees that she's about to cry, "I... wasn't thinking about Tzuyu..."

"She'll wake up," Mina's shaky voice barely gets the words out and she looks at Dahyun. "Right?"

Dahyun looks down at her hands. The helpless look on her face turns into one of determination. "Let's get her to my lab."

***

When Tzuyu wakes up, she has no idea where she is. But it's not dark anymore and she's not scared. She feels calm and... free? It feels as if a part of her only now woke up- Tzuyu feels light and she decides she likes it.

She can hear voices coming from outside the room, so she gets up and leans over to listen.

"How could you keep this from me?"

_It's Nayeon_, Tzuyu thinks. If Nayeon is here than she must be somewhere safe. Dahyun also must be nearby.

"It was dangerous. I didn't want you to get hurt." Dahyun replies, her voice small.

"Well guess what? I'm hurt, Dahyun. I'm _hurt_. I told you before that I didn't want any more secrets between us and you straight up lied to my face for _years_. What, you thought I would turn you in or something?" Nayeon scoffs, "Do you even trust me?"

"Of course I do. Nayeon, this wasn't about trust, believe me–" 

"That's the thing." Nayeon cuts her off. "I don't know if I can." 

A hurtful silence. 

Tzuyu pushes the door open and finds two set of eyes looking at her.

Dahyun wipes the tears on her cheeks away and sniffles, quickly getting up and smiling at her. "You're awake. How do you...err, how do you feel?"

"Safe." Tzuyu says and both of them look at her with this fondness that makes Tzuyu's heart warm.

Nayeon grabs her hand, pushing her back towards the room Tzuyu finally recognizes as Dahyun's lab. "Let's get you dressed, sweetie."

Before she shuts the door, she turns to Dahyun and mumbles, "Don't wake Mina up yet. Let her rest."

Nayeon isn't looking at her but Dahyun nods anyway, her eyes welling up again as she bites her lip. Nayeon shuts the door before she can say anything.

Tzuyu doesn't like the freezing silence in the room as Nayeon helps her get dressed in a plain pair of shorts and a t-shirt with a bunny on it. She doesn't miss the way Nayeon's eyes linger on the bunny. The t-shirt is probably Nayeon's, and a gift from Dahyun, Tzuyu guesses.

"What happened?"

"You've been out for a few days. Dahyun brought you back," Nayeon smiles but it doesn't reach her eyes. "With a few modifications I'm sure you'll like."

"Is Mina okay?"

"Yes."

"What about you?"

Nayeon lifts her head up, startled by the question. "Me?"

"Yes. I'm worried about you." Tzuyu grabs Nayeon's hand at the sight of her tears. "You're sad. Maybe I can help."

Her honesty earns her a low laugh. "Maybe you can." The warmth in Nayeon's eyes remind her of Mina's, but Tzuyu realizes that the feelings she gets from seeing them both is totally different.

Tzuyu steps forward and takes Nayeon in her arms. She feels Nayeon's tense shoulders relax as the girl buries her face in Tzuyu's chest.

"I know you're disappointed. I can feel it." Tzuyu says, her voice soothing. "I know it has something to do with Dahyun but I'm sure she didn't mean for you to feel this hurt. She loves you. She wants to marry you. And although I don't understand why she doesn't want any children, you said that you do. Even though I know how much you love kids. You said it was okay because you love her and don't want to lose her."

Nayeon chuckles wetly, getting smaller and smaller in Tzuyu's arms.

"Many studies prove that fighting with your partner actually strengthens the relationship. Couples show more love and compassion to each other after fights. And the trust between them grows."

"When did you become a relationship guru?"

"I've always been one."

Nayeon pulls away from the hug and laughs. Tzuyu admires her bunny teeth with a smile of her own, watching as this unique freshness Nayeon has return to her a tiny bit.

"Thank you Tzuyu. I'll deal with this, don't worry." She says, playing with the engagement ring on her finger. "You're a good friend."

"Friend?"

"Yes. Friend."

It takes Nayeon completely off-guard when Tzuyu gives her this huge, adorable grin. When her dimple appears Nayeon completely loses it, gently pulling the robot into a hug and mumbling something about how precious she is.

***

Tzuyu notices the changes after a few days she spends with Mina.

The walls of restrictions are lifted, she can see clearly– no warnings appear when she does something she'd been told not to do.

The choices that were on the tip of her tongue before slip out easily when asked now. Tzuyu realizes that she's finally able to think about _herself_, her feelings. Not just others. She feels happy. Mina does too.

Mina's nightmares are almost all gone. Tzuyu knows that because she sometimes stays up to observe Mina through the night. She doesn't need sleep that much anyway.

But even though the nightmares only come every few weeks now, Mina still wants Tzuyu with her at night. 

Today is no different as Tzuyu stares up at ceiling with Mina wrapped around her. And it might be because Tzuyu's close to overheating (and can't think very clearly) but there's something different about Mina now. The hesitation in her eyes and the way she would hold herself back seemed to have disappeared completely. 

It was as if the freedom that's been generously given to Tzuyu provided Mina with some amount of comfort too.

Mina grumbles in her sleep, her hand that's resting on Tzuyu's stomach forming a fist. Tzuyu observes her face like she has done so many nights before. Fear creases Mina's forehead as she battles with the demons in her nightmare. Tzuyu tries to kiss her frown away and it does seem to help Mina for maybe a few seconds. But after those calm seconds pass, she's once again frowning, this time also tossing and turning in bed.

"Mina," Tzuyu's touch is careful as she gently shakes a whimpering Mina.

Words continue to tumble out of Mina's lips in a complete nonsensical way. Tzuyu tries again, leaning down into Mina's ear and whispering she has to wake up. When she pulls away, her eyes lock with Mina's wide open ones. She's calm as she can be and Tzuyu takes it as an accomplishment that she woke her up without scaring her further. Mina's chest rises and falls with each quick and shuddering breath, the tears in her eyes shining in the moonlight seeping through the curtains.

"Breathe with me," Tzuyu softly says.

As tears finally spill from her eyes, Mina pulls Tzuyu down and hugs her.

Tzuyu lets Mina cry on her shoulder without a word, as if she's waiting for her to be done.

"Why are you always like this?" Mina says after she calms down a little, her voice muffled. "You just... stay there all silent and hug me. Anyone else would have tried to at least stop me from crying. Is it because you like seeing me this pathetic? Is that it?" She doesn't sound angry at all as she says this, her voice only sulky. Tzuyu thinks it's cute.

"There's nothing pathetic about a human crying. Actually," Tzuyu looks down at the girl in her arms who's still weeping and runs her hand through her hair tenderly. "When you shed emotional tears, your body releases endorphins and oxytocin. These hormones help ease both physical and emotional pain and take great part in making you feel better. So I don't understand why I should wish for you to stop crying?"

"Honestly." Mina scoffs as she pulls away and glares at the bot. "I don't know why I even try."

"It _is_ a fact." Tzuyu says, almost sounding offended– does Mina think she's lying? But she would never!

"Your tears contain stress hormones and other toxins so it's wise to cry as much as you need. In addition to all of that, your tears also contain an antiseptic fluid called 'lysozyme', it can kill up to 95% percent of bacteria in about –"

"Oh, shut the hell up." Mina smacks her shoulder before she lies down again, throwing her arm around Tzuyu's waist and nuzzling close to her as one of her legs slide between the robots. She wipes her tears and smiles, this sudden burst of affection she feels for the robot making her giddy.

"Okay,"

Mina can tell Tzuyu is pouting (something she does a lot lately) just by hearing her voice, so she lifts her head up. Her warm lips land on the robots collarbone at first and Mina giggles, pressing one more kiss on the hollow of Tzuyu's throat.

"Mina," Tzuyu says, sounding as if she'd been holding her breath for a while. "It feels weird. Don't do that."

"Wow," Mina pulls back, supporting herself with both hands on either side of Tzuyu's head. She looks down at Tzuyu teasingly. "That's the first time you refused to let me, your _primary user_, do something I want. I think I'm regretting doing all of this, I'm gonna call Dahyun–"

"Something you want?" Tzuyu asks innocently with a tinge of hope in her voice and Mina forgets how to breathe for a second as she _really _looks at the robot– no. _the_ _woman_ in her arms. Tzuyu is stunning. There isn't this shade falling over her eyes anymore, her stare wasn't blank– in fact, she stared softly at Mina like she was so truly, deeply, helplessly _in love_ with her. 

Mina blinks, unable to take her eyes away from Tzuyu's. She wets her lips before a smile breaks out on her face. "I want this," she whispers, sitting back on Tzuyu's lap before she also pulls the girl up. Tzuyu's grip on her waist is firm as Mina lifts her metal hand up to her cheek, tenderly cupping it. "I want you. I want us."

Tzuyu looks ready to cry so Mina leans in before tears can escape her eyes, pressing a gentle kiss on her soft lips.

"But I'm only a machine," Tzuyu whispers with all her insecurity painfully evident in her voice.

Mina leans forward again, pressing their foreheads together. She closes her eyes. "It doesn't matter what you're made of. You mean a lot more than that to me."

"You mean _everything _to me." Tzuyu confesses. "My thoughts are always filled with you. Every second of the day– I'm reminded of you wherever I look, whatever I do."

A tender kiss on her cheek almost causes Tzuyu to pull away but she just lets out a deep sigh.

"I love you," Mina whispers and it's exactly at that moment that Tzuyu finally, truly feels human.


	11. comfy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> short fluff

"I'm not going to stop poking you until you give me some attention."

"Tzuyu please,"

"But Minaaa,"

"I can't." Mina keeps her eyes set on the TV, controller in her hand. "I promised Jihyo we would play today!"

"But I had a rough day at work and I need your cuddles..." Tzuyu pouts and for a moment Mina considers asking Jihyo if they can reschedule. But when Jihyo shouts in her ears through her headphones about a ridiculous plan to take down the opposite team, Mina has her attention back on the game again. She replies to Jihyo, giggling. And then she catches a glimpse of the look on Tzuyu's face and sighs.

"I'm sorry, Tzu." Mina offers an apology that Tzuyu only groans at. "I promise soon as we're done with a few rounds I'll be right there. I'll even let you be the little spoon."

"I hate you." Tzuyu grabs her stuffed toy, Minjoong and stomps away towards their bedroom.

"I love you." Mina says after her, still focused on the game. Tzuyu doesn't reply as she walks away and closes the door shut.

It doesn't take even a minute for Tzuyu to come back, taking tiny steps back in the room and sitting behind Mina. "I love you too," she whispers as she wraps her arms around her loosely and Mina can sense the guilt in her voice so she chuckles.

"I know," she says and Tzuyu just stays there for a while, her head leaning against Mina's shoulder, her long legs outstretched on the floor with Mina between them. It's not exactly a comfortable position but... well, she has Mina and that makes up for it. Tzuyu closes her eyes and listens to the faint sounds of gunshots coming from Mina's headphones. She rubs her cheek against her wife's back and pushes her a little bit.

"Tzuyu," Mina warns her.

Tzuyu sighs. She lets go of Mina and stands up, once again leaving the room.

When she comes back from the kitchen with a glass of water a few minutes later, Mina hasn't moved an inch.

This time she sits beside Mina, sipping her water every once in a while. "So this is actually uh, fun for you?"

"Yeah," Mina replies, her character poking her head out the window and gunning down an enemy player trying to hide behind the crates.

"It looks boring."

Silence.

"Oh that reminds me, Momo showed me her Newtendo Switch today."

"Nintendo, babe. Nintendo."

"Yeah that." Tzuyu laughs, a little embarrassed. Her fingers are tapping on the glass. "Anyway, it was so cute. She-"

"Jihyo, they're closing in on the left. No. I think it's just the two of them."

Tzuyu presses her lips together after she thinks Mina is done. "So, Momo--"

"Yeah," Mina laughs. "Are you kidding? Don't. I got this. I got a lot more kills than you, the hell are you even being so smug about Jihyo? I'm basically carrying the team. As always."

Tzuyu chugs down the rest of her water and her shoulders drop. She places the glass on the coffee table and lies down, her head resting on Mina's lap.

Mina lifts her arms up and looks down for a split second. She laughs when Tzuyu curls up against her and closes her eyes. "Oh, where did this kitty come from?" Mina goofs around, scratching under Tzuyu's chin and jaw.

With a smile forming on her face, Tzuyu meows, playing along. If she has to pretend to be a cat to get Mina's attention then so be it.

Mina giggles as she caresses her hair gently, the game forgotten for a moment. "You're so cute. Maybe I should keep you kitty~ I'm sure my wife won't mind."

Tzuyu giggles, grabbing Mina's hand that's caressing her hair and pressing a kiss on her palm. Just as Mina smiles down fondly at her, leaning down to kiss her, Jihyo's loud voice pulls Mina back in the game. She moves her character out of the spot she was hiding in and runs. "Oh my god, don't scream into my ear Jihyo! I get it, I get it!"

Tzuyu sulks and tugs at Mina's clothes. "Give me a kiss."

Mina frowns. "Just a second, Tzu."

"I want a kiss." Tzuyu pouts her lips up at Mina, her eyes clenched shut.

After a soft peck on her lips, Tzuyu decides she wants more. "Again."

Mina sighs but leans down and kisses her a bit longer this time, tasting Tzuyu's new chapstick. She makes a mental note to tell Tzuyu she likes it later, and ask her what flavor it is.

Her wife looks happy when Mina pulls away and Mina smiles before turning her attention back on the screen, Tzuyu closing her eyes as she adjusts herself to be more comfortable on her lap. It's about fifteen minutes later that Mina realizes she can't feel her legs anymore. And it's about ten minutes after that she decides to say something.

"Tzuyu. Baby."

"Hmm?"

"I can't feel my legs."

Tzuyu breathes deeply and sits up on the floor, barely keeping her eyes open. "Okay," she mumbles and now Mina sort of feels bad. Tzuyu looked very sleepy. Mina probably could've endured it for a few more minutes.

Mina remembers her wife mentioning she had a rough day when Tzuyu half drags herself to the couch and plops down on it. She instantly shuts her eyes and tries to get comfortable but the couch is too small for her. _We really need a new couch_, Mina thinks as she watches Tzuyu pull her knees up.

Once Jihyo yells at her again, she whispers her to be quiet, forgetting for a moment that Tzuyu can't hear her.

"Aww, is Tzuyu sleeping?"

"Yeah, I think she's about to." Mina softly answers.

Jihyo's goes silent for a few seconds before her understanding voice reaches Mina's ears. "You can go after this round, I don't mind Minari. We can play later this week."

"No, Jihyo... I blew you off so many times already–"

"It's okay. Really! I understand. You two have a lot going on lately."

"I feel bad." Mina admits, pouting. 

"You'll make it up to me, don't worry about it. It's fine." Jihyo chuckles, "Kiss Tzuyu goodnight for me after, yeah?"

"Will do. Love you."

"Love you more, tim37."

Mina giggles as quietly as she can when Jihyo uses her username.

"Now let's finish this game already. Have any idea where they're hiding? This map is huge."

After they've won the game and Mina has said her goodbyes to Jihyo with promises to make it up to her, Mina stands up and stretches her arms. She gets dizzy for a second and shuts her eyes, shaking her head.

Tzuyu's still there on the couch, curled up in a ball. Mina smiles, stepping forward and crouching down beside her. She gently runs the back of her fingers against Tzuyu's cheek, taking in how messy her hair is and how she's wearing her favorite (Mina's favorite actually) penguin pyjamas. 

Mina would have tried to squeeze beside her if she could but the couch was just too small. (They _really_ need a new couch)

Pressing warm kisses all over Tzuyu's face, Mina softly whispers, "Tzuyu come on, let's go to bed."

Tzuyu sighs deeply, her eyes fluttering open. "Hey,"

Mina decides she's never gonna get tired of hearing Tzuyu's sweet sleepy voice. "Hey," she greets back just as softly, leaning in to kiss her.

Tzuyu kisses her back. "Carry me."

Mina chuckles. "You know I can't."

"But," Tzuyu slides her hand down Mina's arm and and squeezes. "You've been working out lately."

"Okay fine," With a grin that's already forming on her face, Mina gets up and sees Tzuyu reaching her hands out like a baby, waiting to get picked up. "I'll try. But I'm telling you now, it's not my fault if I drop you and we end up with a few broken bones."

Tzuyu's arms drop. "You know, on second thought..."

"Nope, too late!" 

Tzuyu squeals and laughs when Mina quickly grips her legs and back and lifts her up. She doesn't waste a single second in running towards their bedroom, almost knocking Tzuyu's feet into a few walls on the way. Thankfully, they're both alive when they reach the bedroom. With the last bit of her strength, Mina places Tzuyu on the bed as gently as she can and lies down next to her. 

Tzuyu, who's been laughing hard for the past minute finally takes a deep breath and turns to her wife with a grin. "Thank you for not dropping me on the way, I really appreciate it."

"Tried my best." Mina lets out a laugh. "Come here,"

And just like a puppy, Tzuyu immediately follows Mina and gets under the covers next to her. Mina envelops her in a warm hug, her arms comfortably wrapped around the taller girl. "So, you had a tough day?"

Tzuyu hums, nodding her head. "But I feel better already."

"Well," Mina kisses her hair. "I'm glad to hear that."

"Your hugs are my favorite. So comfy."

Mina can't help the bright smile that blooms on her face. "_You're_ my favorite."

"Aww," Tzuyu lifts her head up from Mina's chest and kisses her. The taste of her chapstick is faint now but Mina doesn't really think about that much. Not when Tzuyu's kissing her, her hand coming up to cup her cheek tenderly.

Mina finds it amazing how Tzuyu can make her feel so loved just by a simple touch.

As they slowly fall asleep, Mina holds Tzuyu tight and she doesn't let go until she hears a sharp cry in the middle of the night. Mina jumps out of the bed and speeds to the nursery before Tzuyu can even register that their baby is crying.

Mina comes back to the bedroom only to press an assuring kiss on Tzuyu's forehead. "I got this,"

"But," Tzuyu mumbles, her eyes heavy.

"Shh, go back to sleep." Mina softly kisses her before running back to their crying daughter.


	12. maybe she'll surprise you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaaaaa mitzu angst!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rated (M) to be safe
> 
> I might make some changes to it later. im very sleepy rn and i always get lazy towards the end :P
> 
> Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter. :D Stay healthy everyone <3

"And then I said to him, shut the hell up and for once in your life try to be a decent human being--"

"I love you."

Mina stopped sipping on her iced coffee and looked up. She laughed. "A little random, but same. Love you too."

"No," Tzuyu leaned in, resting her elbows on the table. "No. I mean I _love_ you. As in, I love you roma--"

"Yeah, I got that. And I'm saying I _love_ you too." Tzuyu opened her mouth again but shut it in record time when Mina grabbed her hand, looking concerned. "Is everything alright?"

Tzuyu took a deep breath and leaned back, letting go of Mina's hand. She pressed her lips together and looked up at the ceiling. "Yeah," The music blasting through the cafe that Tzuyu had tuned out started reaching her ears once more, and she straightened her posture, looking back into her friend's eyes. She smiled, "I didn't get much sleep last night. Don't worry about it. What were you saying?"

The glint in Mina's eye returned and she continued talking from where she left off, Tzuyu's confession cast aside like many times before.

Now, Tzuyu wasn't exactly the best liar but her smile always covered it up nicely. Through the time they've been together, Tzuyu learned that although observant, Mina seemed to believe her lies if she smiled bright enough. She used this to her advantage.

"So what do you think?"

Shit. Tzuyu zoned out. What did Mina ask her again?

"I think... that's great!"

"Really? So you think we should go?"

"Sure." Tzuyu blinked. "Where?"

"To... Nayeon's party?" Mina giggled. "Hello, where's your head today Tzuyu?"

"Hold on, a party? But you hate parties."

"Yep. But it's Im Nayeon's birthday party. I'm willing to make an exception if a certain friend of mine came with me and had my back for the night." Mina winked, or at least she tried to. Tzuyu chuckled at her attempt, her chest fluttering.

"When's the party? And are you sure I'm even allowed to come?"

"Friday. And yes, why not." Mina grabbed the straw with her lips and drank the last bit of her iced coffee, her eyes locked with Tzuyu's.

Tzuyu looked away. "Because I haven't been invited?"

"Have I mentioned the host is Nayeon? You know, The Im Nayeon that's been loyally crushing on you since freshman year? I'm sure she just couldn't find the courage to send you an invite. With the way you've been acting, the poor girl probably thinks you hate her guts."

"Wha-- We've only talked like three times! And she does NOT have a crush on me."

Mina lifted her eyebrows. "mm'kay."

"She doesn't."

***

Nayeon barely noticed Tzuyu at the party. Tzuyu was happy about it, even though a small part of her wondered if Mina had been right. Nayeon was really pretty. Super pretty. It wasn't like Mina was ever going to look at her the way Tzuyu looked at her anyway. But then again she knew Nayeon deserved better than her. Someone like Sana, who now held Nayeon's hands and had all her attention as they danced to the loud music.

It was one of those days Tzuyu was feeling under the weather. There wasn't a particular reason why she felt down, she just did. Maybe it was the weather? She had no idea. She wanted to go home and lie in her bed, listen to the sad Taylor Swift playlist Momo had made for her a while ago, and maybe cry...

Definitely cry. 

The glass in her hand suddenly felt too heavy and she downed her drink in one ago before putting it on a nearby table. She was still sober, but for how long she wasn't sure.

Someone grabbed her arm, yanking her to a corner. "Tzuyu!"

Tzuyu felt her heart ache, seeing Mina...and Jeongyeon. "Hi, Mina. Jeongyeon."

"I missed you,"

_You don't mean that. _"Hmm. I'm here."

"We can leave if you want." Mina pulled her closer until Tzuyu could distinguish her perfume from the many other heavy scents that hang in the air. "I know that look," she whispered.

Tzuyu chuckled dryly. "No, I'm... I'm fine. We're here already, aren't we?"

"Yeah, don't gooo," Jeongyeon cutely whined, grabbing Mina's shoulders.

"I'll go get some air. You stay." Tzuyu smiled, stepping back until she hit someone and basically ran away, mumbling an apology.

"Tzuyu, wait!"

Tzuyu barely made it out on the porch. She sat down on the stairs and threw a glance at the door behind her. _Please don't follow me._

And Mina hadn't. Tzuyu was utterly alone despite the people around her, laughing and having fun. Or so she thought. 

"Hey,"

Tzuyu hugged herself, leaning against the balustrade. She didn't have to look, she knew who that voice belonged to. "Hi."

"What a shit party," Chaeyoung said, crouching down to sit beside her on the small stairs as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at the guy throwing up in a bush. "Are you leaving? Didn't you come with Mina?"

"No. And yes." Tzuyu sighed. "I'm just getting some air."

"Well, I'm leaving in a few minutes. I love Nayeon, but her parties aren't my cup of tea." Chaeyoung bumped her shoulder to Tzuyu's. "I can drop you off too if you want."

"Didn't you drink?" Tzuyu asked, slightly concerned for the other girl.

"No." Chaeyoung huffed. "Momo made me promise not to."

"She's only looking out for you."

Chaeyoung sighed. "Tzuyu."

"What?"

"Do me a favor and go back in there. Go have fun and have a drink, dance or something. Just stop looking like a kicked out puppy on the porch." She stood up, fishing out her car keys from her varsity jacket. "Talk to Mina. You're only going to hurt yourself the more this goes on. And hey, maybe she'll surprise you."

Tzuyu hummed.

"I'm serious. Stop chickening out and tell her."

Tzuyu stood up as well. Chaeyoung's eyes were softer than usual when Tzuyu looked at them.

"God," Chaeyoung tiptoed, ruffling Tzuyu's hair. "Tell you what, you confess to Mina properly tonight _without_ chickening out and this baby is yours for two weeks," she said, motioning to the jacket she was wearing.

Tzuyu cracked a smile at that, the first real smile of the night probably.

"Go." Chaeyoung pushed her shoulder gently as she walked backwards, hands in pockets. 

Before she could get far, Tzuyu pushed herself into Chaeyoung's arms and tightly hugged her much smaller body. Chaeyoung sighed for the second time that night, pulling her closer in a way she felt that Tzuyu needed. "It'll be alright. Mina's nice. She won't be weird about it."

"Thank you, Chaengie."

"Yep."

"Be careful on your way back. Tell Momo I said hi." 

"Will do."

And as Chaeyoung drove away, Tzuyu took a deep breath and opened the door, going back inside the house. She pushed through people dancing and walked towards the corner she last saw Mina, hoping she was still there. And Mina was there, leaning against the wall, scrolling on her phone. 

Before going to her, Tzuyu stopped and observed her from a bit far. Mina looked beautiful as always today, her make up a bit heavier than usual. She was wearing a t-shirt underneath her favorite red checkered shirt. Her jeans hugged her legs tightly and Tzuyu would be lying if this was the first time she tried to memorize the elegant curves. Tearing her eyes away, she focused on her face this time. So focused and yet not so focused at the same time, her red plump lips parted slightly, her cheeks looking squishy and full as she looked down at her phone. Her blonde hair fell over her eyes but Mina didn't seem to mind it. She blinked, her eyelids fluttering. Was she tired?

Tzuyu took a few steps forward as she felt her heart beating faster, matching the quick beat of the song that played loudly in the house. 

"What're you doing?" 

"Tzuyu!" A grin appeared on Mina's previously bored face and she locked her phone, slipping it inside her jeans pocket. "You're...back?"

Tzuyu laughed at how unsure she sounded. "Yeah, come on!" She pulled her by the hand to the dance floor. They were pushed close together since it was crowded but neither minded it. Mina's laughter was unlike any other she had let out that night, her hands tightly gripping Tzuyu's as they ridiculously danced. 

Taking Chaeyoung's advice, Tzuyu brought them drinks and they drank a bit more. Mina pulled a giggling Tzuyu aside and leaned on her shoulder.

"M-Mina..." Tzuyu mumbled, the words barely leaving her mouth. "I've been meaning...to uh... to tell you."

Mina lifted her head and hummed, her face just a whisper away from Tzuyu's. Mina's flushed face stole Tzuyu's breath away and as her heart pounded in her chest, she remembered Chaeyoung's words. 

_And hey, maybe she'll surprise you._

Tzuyu leaned in, pressing her forehead against hers. Mina giggled. Somewhere in the back of the room, they heard Nayeon yelling something but it got lost in between the screams and music. Tzuyu grabbed Mina's hands and made them sway slowly to the exciting music, both of them a little drunk. 

"What if I kissed you right now?" Tzuyu whispered, her eyes flickering down to Mina's lips as if to show she truly meant it.

Mina only giggled (she giggled a lot when she was drunk) and waited, biting her red lips slightly before she looked up into her friend's eyes like she was challenging her.

When Tzuyu lowered her head and her nose brushed against Mina's, Mina didn't back away like the sober part of Tzuyu's brain expected her to. Instead, Mina closed her eyes. So Tzuyu parted her lips and pecked Mina's. Once. Twice. The third time, Mina's hand on the nape of her neck didn't allow her to pull away, capturing her lips in a proper kiss. Tzuyu felt someone bump into her in the chaos, but she didn't even flinch. It was like Mina had her under a spell. She gave her full attention to the kiss before she pulled away briefly. Tzuyu's chest expanded as she took a deep breath. Mina was too impatient to let her breathe, so she found her lips again. These kisses were different than what Tzuyu imagined they would be, they were rougher.

That was the last thing Tzuyu recalled thinking that night. After that, she remembered them stumbling into an empty room and locking it before doing things Tzuyu had done barely a few times in her life. In contrast to Tzuyu's inexperience, Mina was skilled in getting Tzuyu's clothes off and making her feel things. Tzuyu tried to return the favor best she could and hoped Mina's loud moans meant she was doing a good job. 

Despite the alcohol in their systems, they remembered everything about that night when they woke up tangled on a couch with nothing but a thin blanket. 

They got dressed in silence.

"Window?" Tzuyu asked with a chuckle after Mina tidied up the place a little bit, panicking.

"Yes, please. I can't believe we had sex in Nayeon's house...of all places."

Tzuyu giggled as they sneaked out. "Why? Did you have somewhere else in mind Ms. Myoui? Where should we head next?"

Mina froze and Tzuyu was so sure she screwed everything up. "Tzuyu I... I don't want to be weird about this" She was choosing her words carefully, Tzuyu noticed. "I had a great time last night. But it was--"

Tzuyu's face fell, she knew where this was going. "A one-time thing?" She laughed and even she didn't know why. "I know."

"Oh," Mina let go of the breath she was holding, "Good. Great." She chuckled.

The relief in her voice broke Tzuyu's heart. 

***

It wasn't a one-time thing. It happened again and again and they never put a label on it. 

Tzuyu was glad to have some part of Mina like this, but it was slowly making things worse. She was aware. God, she was aware of much it hurt her heart to do this, but she couldn't stop. Not when some nights she could imagine Mina being hers as they slept in the same bed. It was so easy to fool herself when Mina was in her arms.

In midst of all that, rumors about her and Chaeyoung spread across campus. Tzuyu should have seen it coming honestly. Chaeyoung was a known and loved jock and anyone she talked to became a victim of the stupid rumors once or twice. They went away quickly though, so it didn't bother Tzuyu. And Chaeyoung, well she was used to it. 

Tzuyu eventually told Chaeyoung about this recent casual thing she had going on with Mina, looking at her with an even sadder look than the one she had on the porch that night. Chaeyoung sighed. She took off her varsity jacket and gave it to her anyway.

It wasn't the deal, so Tzuyu tried to give it back. 

Chaeyoung took the jacket from her hands only to throw it over the taller girl's shoulders. "End it. And god, Tzuyu. Tell her. You already crossed a line. What's one more?" 

Tzuyu nodded, her eyes tearing up.

Chaeyoung panicked. "No. No. Don't cry! Gosh, no no no."

This time it was Chaeyoung who pulled her into a hug first. She drew soothing circles on her back, patiently waiting for Tzuyu to pull back whenever she wanted. They stayed like that for so long that when Tzuyu finally pulled away, Chaeyoung's neck hurt from keeping her head up.

Maybe it was due to that day that the rumors didn't die and just grew. 

And after some time, Mina heard them. It was inevitable. Tzuyu didn't think she cared. Not after she saw Mina having a small picnic on campus with Jeongyeon, giggling all shy and happy. 

But she did care.

One day when Tzuyu had Chaeyoung's varsity jacket on (the sleeves riding up because it was too small for her) and they were walking to Mina's apartment with their arms linked, Mina asked her suddenly. "So you and Chaeyoung?"

"Just rumors."

"They say you went home together after Nayeon's party."

If Mina was testing Tzuyu's patience, Tzuyu was very close to exploding. "Well, I was with you that night. Remember?"

Mina hummed, unaware of the annoyance in Tzuyu's tone. Or maybe she was aware. "Then why do you have her jacket?"

"Why are you asking me all of this?" Tzuyu had her head down, her voice trembling. She didn't want to cry in front of her but at this rate, she was going to.

Tzuyu hated the silence that followed when they entered the building and walked up the stairs. Why couldn't Mina just--

"Do you want us to stop?"

"What?"

"I said, do you want us to stop," Mina repeated as they reached her apartment, her eyes never meeting Tzuyu's as they stood before the door.

Tzuyu still couldn't be brave enough to answer that. "Do you?"

"Yes." Mina breathed. "Let's just...go back to the way we were before."

"Okay." Tzuyu's voice was so low Mina scarcely heard it. Images of Mina and Jeongyeon sitting on the picnic blanket and laughing flashed through her head and she took a deep breath.

Mina tried holding her hand, "We can watch a movie instead? I have some snacks–"

"No. It's okay, I think I should go." Tzuyu quickly took a step back.

Once Tzuyu's hand slipped out of hers and she was left alone in front of the door to her apartment, Mina felt an ache spreading from her chest, paralyzing her. Maybe it was the look Tzuyu gave her as she left, but Mina couldn't stop thinking that this... wasn't right. It stung. It wasn't supposed to. Ending it wasn't supposed to hurt her like this. Weren't they just having fun? 

Mina wasn't supposed to feel like she was making one of the biggest mistakes of her life. She wasn't supposed to think about Tzuyu heading back to her dorm, maybe crossing the street at this very moment as Mina froze in the cold hallway like this. If she jumped down the stairs and ran like she was competing in a marathon, could she catch Tzuyu? 

What would happen then? Mina didn't know, and that scared her. So she unlocked her door and entered the apartment.

Maybe all they needed was some space.

***

The next day, Mina saw Tzuyu sitting in a tree, a book in her hand. Mina stood far as she watched the wind sweep away the stray locks falling over Tzuyu's face. Tzuyu's eyes looked a bit puffy. Mina hated knowing why.

The second Tzuyu lifted her head, Mina turned away and started walking.

Tzuyu saw her. She wished she didn't. Mina was the one who wanted to go back to how they were before but she was the one doing the opposite. Tzuyu didn't have it in her to confront her, so she let Mina do whatever she wanted even though it hurt. 

Mina started avoiding her at all costs, and the ache in Tzuyu's heart grew. One day she decided to skip classes and stay at her dorm, watching trashy shows on Netflix all day. It did help for a moment, but then every scene started reminding her of Mina. She pressed pause after that, grabbing her head in between her hands. The memories never left her alone.

_"No way! We're not watching that. I'll leave. I swear to god, I _will _leave."_

_Mina pouted. "You're so mean. We always watch whatever you want..."_

_Tzuyu lifted her head from Mina's shoulder and looked up, "That is a huge lie and you know it."_

_"Is it though?"_

_Tzuyu laughed, sitting up. "You're unbelievable."_

_Mina tilted her head cutely and smiled. _

_"Fine. Put it on."_

_"Yay!"_

_"You're lucky I love you."_

_Mina chuckled smugly. "Hehe, I know."_

Tzuyu shut her laptop and put it away before getting inside her bed, trying to forget the feeling of Mina's body pressed against hers in the sheets. Sleep didn't come to her easily. 

***

Jeongyeon's suspicions that something was wrong with Mina was confirmed when she caught Mina staring at her phone longingly, barely paying her any attention.

"Waiting for a call?"

Mina shook her head sadly and put her phone on the table after locking it. She smiled. "Why did you bring us here?"

Jeongyeon ignored her question. "What happened to you and Tzuyu? You guys were inseparable and now you're avoiding each other like the plague."

Mina ran her hand through her blonde hair and leaned back on her seat. "I fucked everything up."

Jeongyeon gave her a bored look. "Elaborate."

And Mina told her. Everything.

"I can't believe you two were fucking and I had no idea. I mean I knew you two were touchy friends but damn,"

"I want to talk to her." Mina confessed, "But I'm not sure she wants to and I don't even know what to say! I just want to go back to how everything was before."

Jeongyeon sighed, watching Mina closely. "Is that really all you want? To go back?"

"I...," Mina took a deep breath, "I don't know..."

Jeongyeon reached for her hand across the table, "Mina. Stop calculating everything. That hurt you're feeling now... You know what's causing it, don't you?"

Mina stopped. Then she slowly nodded, and the tears in her eyes surprised Jeongyeon.

"You should tell her."

"She'll never speak to me again."

"Do you seriously believe that?"

***

"I'm by the cafe you mentioned, Chaeng." Tzuyu spoke, holding the phone to her ear.

"Do you-"

"Yes. I have your jacket. It's washed and it's exactly as you left it."

"Okay. I'm on my way, just got out of practice." Chaeyoung was breathing heavily. Tzuyu assumed that's why.

Tzuyu hummed, her eyes wandering around. "I'll wait for... you..."

"Tzuyu?"

Tzuyu wasn't sure why she was surprised. She knew there had been something going on with Jeongyeon and Mina. But the way they held hands and smiled at each other was a heavy blow. Especially when Tzuyu and Mina weren't talking anymore. Just seeing them talking in the cafe like that cut open the wounds on Tzuyu's heart she tried so hard to heal. Tzuyu stood on the other side of the glass wall and watched them. She felt stupid. She was the only one who cared. The only one dwelling on this. And of course she was, for she was the one who had feelings for _her_.

Even though a rational part of her brain told her it was okay to feel hurt, Tzuyu just...felt pathetic.

She turned away. "Actually," She spoke into the phone, amazed at how stable her voice sounded despite the tears threatening to run down her cheeks at any moment. "Can we meet at the park instead?"

***

"Can we talk?"

Tzuyu froze. When she slowly turned around, Mina was there. She could feel Chaeyoung's concerned gaze on her as she looked at the cause of her heartbreak.

She nodded anyway, and heard Mina release a shuddering sigh of relief.

Just as she was following Mina to wherever she was leading them, Chaeyoung caught her hand. She didn't say anything but her eyes told Tzuyu enough.

Mina noticed the little exchange, her eyes lingering on their locked hands.

Eventually Tzuyu smiled and with that, Chaeyoung smashed her lips together, slowly letting go of her tall friend's hand.

Tzuyu followed Mina to her car. Memories flooded her mind the second she got in. She quickly opened the window, as if the air outside would help her get them out of her head.

Mina started driving, and Tzuyu couldn't stay silent anymore. "Where are we going?"

A smile bloomed on Mina's face, and she threw a quick glance at Tzuyu before her eyes went back on the road. "I missed you."

"Mina." Tzuyu couldn't do it anymore. Did Mina have fun playing with her like this? Or was she just really dense? "Stop."

The smile on Mina's face fell, her grip on the wheel tightening.

They didn't speak another word the whole ride. When Mina finally pulled over, Tzuyu realized everything looked a bit familiar. The view was amazing, the whole city felt like it was under them.

"Do you remember?" Mina asked, shutting the engine off. "We first met here. We were sitting far from each other on the grass and enjoying the view. There wasn't anyone else here but us that day. And you shyly sat beside me once you noticed the book in my hand. It was the same as the one you brought." She chuckled. "You attempted a conversation but I was too shy back then so we ended up just sitting beside each other. Reading, watching the sunset color the sky orange."

"You gave me a ride back to the dorm. Once we learned we were attending the same university, we exchanged numbers." Tzuyu spoke, fondly remembering how she had stared at Mina's number for hours before coming up with a text to send her.

"Tzuyu," Mina turned her head to look at her in the eyes, dropping her hands from the steering wheel.

Tzuyu held her breath, refusing to lift her head.

"I saw you reading that same book again the other day."

Tzuyu stayed silent.

"I'm sorry. Tzuyu, please look at me."

The sincerity in Mina's voice was overwhelming. A finger under her chin made her flinch. Mina gently lifted her head and Tzuyu finally met Mina's eyes. Her pupils were dilated and the expression on her face was of one Tzuyu had never seen before.

"I don't know when it happened. How it happened. But my feelings were starting to get involved and I was just...so scared of it. It started with wanting you to stay in the mornings too, and then each day I began to want more and more. But I couldn't tell you,"

Tzuyu looked like she was about to cry, sucking her bottom lip. "Mina. Are you..?"

Mina's thumb wiped away the first tear that fell from Tzuyu's eye. "I have feelings for you, Chou Tzuyu. I think I always have but it took me a while to be brave and finally accept them. I didn't want to lose your friendship-- I... I didn't want to lose _you_. When you and Chaeyoung got closer, plus the rumors... I _convinced_ myself we were just having fun and what I felt for you was me misunderstanding things. But when I ended it and you left..." Mina moved her tongue along her trembling dry lips, "It was like.. It was like I couldn't _breathe_. I wanted you back, I _had to_ have you back. As a friend or something else."

"Two weeks." Tzuyu shook her head as if in denial, freeing her head from Mina's tender grip. "For two weeks, you acted like I didn't exist. Do you have any idea how much it hurt, how much I cried? And now you're saying you like me?"

Mina's tears fell, but Tzuyu didn't wipe them away. "I'm sorry. You're right. I... I am so, so sorry, Tzuyu. I never meant to hurt you."

"Mina. Please, I'm begging you." Tzuyu sobbed, "S-Stop playing games with me. I've seen the way you look at Jeongyeon."

"I swear to you I'm being completely honest with you. She's just a friend!" Mina tried grabbing Tzuyu's arms when she tried to get out of the car. Tzuyu slipped out of her grip and got out anyway. Mina opened the car door and followed Tzuyu. "What about Chaeyoung?"

"What about her?" They were starting to yell at each other, all the pent-up frustration coming out.

"She's always with you. Why won't she ever leave you alone if you're only friends?!"

"Is that what you want? For everyone to leave me alone so I can come running to you? So you can have your toy back?!"

"Wha- Toy? Is that how you think I see you? Don't you know how much you mean to me?!"

"Mina, stop this." Tzuyu covered her face with her hands, her voice unsteady. "Please, just stop--"

"No, I love you!"

Both of them froze.

_And hey, maybe she'll surprise you._

Mina gasped for air, tear tracks on her cheeks shining as the wind blew her blonde hair back over her shoulders. She had a pleading look on her face. "I can't stop! And I don't want to..." she said, sounding choked up. "I love you. I love you so much. Please, believe me."

"Do you know how long," Tzuyu started, her hands falling from her face. She took a few steps towards Mina who never once broke eye-contact. "I've waited for you to say that? Why are you saying it now? Why now?!"

As Tzuyu started crying again, this time her whole body shaking, Mina stepped forward and enveloped her in an embrace. Tzuyu tried to push her back at first but eventually she let herself relax in Mina's arms. They quietly cried together, wondering how things turned out this messy between them in only a month. 

"I'm sorry," Mina whispered into her shoulder, "I'm so sorry,"

Tzuyu pulled back, she opened her mouth to say something but Mina was quicker. She tiptoed, cupping Tzuyu's cheeks. Tzuyu's heart almost stopped when Mina placed her lips on hers. This kiss was much softer, and felt more intimate than any other they ever shared. 

The sky looked just like the first time they met on this very spot, a pleasant orange. Tzuyu kissed back.


End file.
